Remembrance
by Dashka
Summary: Yaoi (bueno, es Gravi, ne? ^^) Esta es mi particular continuación del anime (no he leido el manga). Yuki tendrá que aprender a confiar, quizás mas de lo que está dispuesto a admitir. ¿Podrá Shuuichi ayudarle esta vez? ::completo::
1. Remembrance Prólogo

_Disclaimer: ano.... creéis realmente que si los personajes fueran míos estaría aquí *escribiendo* un fanfic..? Bakas..._

_Spiolers: Toda la serie_

_Warning: Esta historia contiene shounen ai (literalmente, amor entre chicos) pero ya se esperaba algo así siendo un fic de Gravi, ne?_

_Summary: "¿Recuerdas el dicho de que no sabes que tienes algo hasta que lo pierdes? Yo lo he recordado en algún momento esta tarde con una amarga sorpresa, extrañado del hecho de que mi mente aún pueda seguir recogiendo pensamientos coherentes después de todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar. ¿Pero sabes que es lo mas aterrador de todo? Que acabo de darme cuenta de que es cierto" _

~Remembrance~  
by Nagi-chan (ifloatstuff@hotmail.com)

  
  
Prólogo  
  
_Capitulo XXVI Impredecible? No, yo creo que no_

_ "Nunca había creído en el destino, en realidad, para ser más exactos, nunca había necesitado creer en él. La sola idea de que algo controlase lo que yo pensaba, decidía o cómo actuaba no encajaba con mi personalidad en absoluto, me resultaba ridícula en extremo, un concepto totalmente desprovisto de realismo en la realidad en la que yo me muevo._

_ Esto es, antes de conocerla._

_ No se si puedo decir que lo cambió todo, tal vez no debería otorgarle tanto crédito a una sola persona, no lo sé. Pero si puedo afirmar sin ninguna sombra de duda, que puedo decir que en mi vida hubo un Antes y un Después, aunque puede que fuera tan sutil, tan imprevisible en todos los sentidos de la palabra, que no me diera cuenta en seguida, como suelo hacer normalmente. Yo, que alardeo de mi gran sentido de la observación y perspicacia, yo, que siempre acababa frustrando a mis amigos cuando fallaban en todas las bromas de las que querían hacerme victima, no lo vi venir._

_Lo aterrador de todo esto es que creo que es ahora cuando todo esto me está siendo revelado, como cuando abres un gran cofre lleno de las respuestas que tanto ansias tener pero que no sabías que buscabas._

_¿Recuerdas el dicho de que no sabes que tienes algo hasta que lo pierdes? Yo lo he recordado en algún momento esta tarde con una amarga sorpresa, extrañado del hecho de que mi mente aún pueda seguir recogiendo pensamientos coherentes después de todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar en estas últimas semanas._

_¿Pero sabes que es lo mas aterrador de todo?_

_Que acabo de darme cuenta de que es cierto"  
  
_ Yuki Eiri  



	2. capítulo uno

**********  
Capítulo uno Media mentira, toda la verdad  
**********

~1~

Suspirando, dio la última calada al cigarro y lo volvió a dejar en el cenicero repleto de colillas de horas anteriores. Aún estaba a medio acabar, pero no le importó. Últimamente no le importaban demasiado esas cosas. 

Miró un momento hacia el teclado, antes de seguir escribiendo. No sabia muy bien por que, pero esa tarde no se estaba concentrando como solía hacerlo. Bueno, como solía hacerlo siempre que había suficiente calma como para hacerlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando pensó en eso. 

Solo había escrito un par de paginas del penúltimo capítulo, y solo le quedaban tres semanas para entregarle a su editor el borrador de la novela. De *toda* la novela. Y aún le faltaba el final, por dios santo...

Suspirando otra vez, se estiro en la silla, tratando de relajarse un poco, y volvió a poner sus manos sobre el teclado. No podía ser tan difícil, vamos. Nathan no era un personaje tan complicado, y después de todo lo que le había pasado a lo largo de la novela, las motivaciones que le impulsaron a su situación actual estaban bastante claras en la mente de su creador. El problema era que no conseguía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo de modo que hicieran al lector sorprenderse del inesperado e inusual final. Eso es lo que siempre hacía, y lo que el publico esperaba leer, acurrucadas en su cama a media noche con el cuerpo en tensión y las manos agarradas fuertemente al papel, deseando saber el como termina. 

Y eso era lo que él les daría, si conseguía liberarse del dolor de cabeza que se le estaba empezando a formar por encima de las orbitas de los ojos. 

Suspirando por ultima vez, Yuki Eiri se levantó de la silla dándose por vencido, y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación. 

O lo intentó, hasta que encontró algo blando en su camino.

-Oh, gomen, Yuki! –le dijo el chico delante de él, que sostenía el picaporte de la puerta y le miraba con cara preocupada- como es tan tarde iba a ver que tal ibas y no te vi...

Yuki miró su reloj de pulsera, y vio con asombro que ya eran casi las 11 de la noche. Vaya, la última vez que lo había mirado eran solo las ocho y media.

-¿Es tan tarde ya? –le dijo pasando a su lado, y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. 

Shuuichi lo siguió por el pasillo.

-Hai, por eso iba a ver que hacías. Se que no debo molestarte cuando estas trabajando, pero como no habías salido de la habitación desde las ocho pues pensé que quizás tuvieras hambre o algo, no has comido nada desde este mediodía, o a lo mejor te habías quedado dormido delante del ordenador, y esa no es forma de descansar, por que luego te duele la espalda y es peor al día siguiente cuando te tienes que volver a sentar en esa silla tan incómoda y ... ¿y qué estas mirando?

-Espero a que respires.

Shuuichi lo miro, sus ojos por un momento parecieron tristes, pero luego sonrió abiertamente y se dirigió hacia el horno.

-Hablo demasiado, ne? Y tú estarás cansado probablemente, gomen. –sacó un pequeño plato con arroz con cuidado y lo colocó en la mesa- cena algo antes de irte a la cama, ok?

-Lo haré, baka, no tienes que preocuparte -le dijo Yuki, cogiendo unos palillos y sentándose en la mesa, cansado.

-Este baka no lo puedo evitar

Yuki le miró entonces, y le sonrió. No era una gran sonrisa 'soy el tipo más feliz del mundo', pero si lo bastante como para que el corazón de Shuuichi se acelerase un poquito, contento de que pudiera haberle alegrado aunque fuera un poquito solo. 

Hacía un par de meses que no había habido disputas entre ellos (lo que era una forma amable de decir que Yuki no se había marchado sin decirle nada o le había echado de casa, esto es), y, aunque aún era extraño verle relajado y sin el ceño fruncido, y mucho mas sonriéndole sin tener una razón de peso, sí era verdad que el escritor ya no le gritaba tanto sin sentido, ni le molestaba tanto que Shuuichi estuviera cerca de él o le preguntara cosas o le quitase el cigarro de la boca y lo dejase en el cenicero. 

Mientras Shuuichi no se dejase llevar demasiado por su 'avasalladora energía', como solia decirle Yuki, a éste no le molestaría su presencia, demasiado. 

-Ven aquí baka –le dijo Yuki, señalándole la silla que había a su lado en la mesa- ¿qué has estado haciendo esta tarde?

Shuuichi sonrió un poco, e hizo lo que Yuki le había dicho.

-Ano... he estado trabajando en un par de canciones que han estado rondándome en la cabeza toda la semana, aunque no he terminado de escribir ninguna. Es como cuando tienes una imagen en la cabeza que te inspira muchos sentimientos y muchas palabras bonitas, pero que no consigues escribirlas en un papel, como si se te escapasen. Así que cogí uno de los videos de NG a ver si me inspiraban, pero luego recordé que te molesta que los ponga cuando estas escribiendo por el ruido, así que me decidía poner el disco en mi discman, cuando recordé que no tenia pilas. Como ya era muy tarde para salir a comprarlas, y no quería ponerlo en la mini cadena, dejé la idea de escribir ninguna canción hoy, y me eché en el sofá leyendo el manga que me compre el otro día, hasta que me di cuenta de la hora que era y me dije que podía ir a ver que estabas haciendo en la habitación tanto tiempo... y creo que eso es todo.

Yuki lo miró una vez más fijamente, sorprendido de la capacidad pulmonar del cantante que le permitía hablar durante mas de doce minutos seguidos sin tener que coger aire en absoluto. Alguna vez tendría que preguntarle como lo hacía.

Se levantó de la mesa y dejo el plato sucio en el fregadero, ya habría tiempo mañana de lavarlo.

-¿Y sobre qué estás escribiendo esas canciones esta vez?

Shuuichi se volvió, gratamente sorprendido de que Yuki hubiera *realmente* escuchado lo que le había dicho, e incluso se interesase.

-¡Ah! Pues una es una historia de amor entre dos personas que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que al final no acaba bien por que el....

Suspirando levemente, Yuki dejo que Shuuichi le hablase de los motivos mas variopintos por los que dos personas podían enamorarse una de la otra y luego romper, que quedase bien en una canción. Bueno, o lo que pensaba él que era quedar bien en una canción.

Caminaron hasta el salón, y se sentaron en el sofá, mientras Yuki encendía un cigarrillo. Shuuichi puso mala cara, pero una mirada del escritos le previno de deir nada al respecto. No había fumando más que dos cigarros en toda la tarde, ¡¡dos!!, y después de oír a shuichi más de dos minutos seguidos, era lo que necesitaba.

-....¿Tú que opinas, Yuki?

-Que deberías buscarte otra profesión.

-Yuki~!

-Escuchame, baka. Cuando tienes una idea así en tu cabeza, tienes que escribir los primero que te venga a la mente, no pensar en qué quedaría mejor o qué no, por que eso arruina lo genuino del pensamiento. Le quita frescura y espontaneidad. 

Shuuichi los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y asintió levemente. 

-Si escribes pensamientos forzados, solo te saldrán letras forzadas, que no expresaran lo que tu querías en primer lugar, y encima, harán que la gente se de cuenta el poco talento que tienes.

-¡Yu--

-Sin embargo, si lo dejas madurar un tiempo, cuando menos lo esperes, te vendrán las palabras adecuadas a la mente, sin ningún esfuerzo, como si alguien te las estuviera susurrando al oído, muy bajito, y tú solo tendrás que escribirlas en un papel.

Shuuichi frunció el ceño un momento, reflexionando lo que le había dicho Yuki.

-Pero si no apunto la idea y la dejo 'madurar' en mi cabeza, ¿no se irá?

Yuki lo miró un momento serio, su cara no mostraba expresión, y un segundo después estalló en una enorme carcajada, que envió escalofríos por la espalda de Shuuichi.

Yuki se había reído.

Realmente había _reído_.

No la sonrisa de hace unos minutos, en la cocina. No como cuando Shuuichi trató de hacer un pastel en San Valentín y se resbaló en la cocina, manchándose con harina todo el pelo. 

Esta vez, había sido una risa genuina y sana. 

Shuuichi no sabía si mostrarse enfadado por que se estaba riendo de él, o alegrarse por que estaba riendo, sin más.

Cuando Yuki pareció parar un poco, se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá y apartó una lagrima delicadamente con su mano. 

-Vaya... hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía así. Arigatou, Shuuichi.

-Ano....no es nada. Puedes reírte de mi cuando quieras, Yuki –le contestó sonriendo, decidiendo que no podría enfadarse con Yuki aunque quisiera- pero.... ¿qué tiene de malo la pregunta que he hecho?

-Es absurda, eso es. 

-Yu--

-Déjame terminar. Si no puedes retener la idea que has tenido ni un día en tu cabeza, es que no es una idea demasiado importante. Las cosas importantes, no se olvidan tan fácilmente. 

-Ah! Pero es que yo tengo muchas ideas todo el tiempo, Yuki. ¡No podré acordarme de todas!

Yuki sonrió, y se acercó un poco más a él, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesa. 

Suficiente nicotina por hoy.

-Por eso es por lo que has de dejarlas madurar, baka. Al final, las ideas importantes, las que realmente merecen la pena, son las que seguirán ahí.

-¡Ah! Sou ka.... ¿es eso lo que haces para escribir tus libros? Dejas madurar tus ideas hasta que solo quedan las importantes, y las escribes?

Yuki lo miró un poco sorprendido. No solo por el echo de que Shuuichi mostrase interés en algo que era medianamente intelectual, que por lo general, solía cansarle al poco rato; sino también por que a él no le importase lo más mínimo estar hablando de esto con él. Más que eso, le _apetecía_ contárselo. Eran raras las ocasiones en que estaba de tan buen humor, y Shuuichi estaba más calmado de lo habitual. 

Gratamente agradado por este pensamiento, cruzó su pierna derecha, y miro a Shuuichi.

-Con una novela es más complicado. No solo tienes que tener una idea, una buena idea, general de lo que va a ocurrir en ella, si no que también tienes que tener en cuenta a los personajes que tomarán parte en ella, sus motivos, sus miedos, sus personalidades. Cómo reaccionarían si estuvieran en ciertas circunstancias, qué dirían si les ocurriese eso, cómo se sentirían si les dijeran lo otro. Todo eso.

-Parece muy complicado.

-Lo es. Pero también es divertido. 

-¿Lo...lo es?

-Hai. Por que tú eliges qué va a pasar. Tú decides si ese personaje vive o muere, si consigue sus objetivos o no, si el público lo amará o lo odiará. No solo tienes poder de controlar lo que le sucede a los personajes que has creados, si no a las personas que leerán su historia por la noche, acurrucados en sus camas, después de un largo día de trabajo. 

-¿Todo se reduce a tener el control?

Yuki asintió levemente.

-No es distinto que tus canciones, Shuuichi. ¿Qué crees que sienten las personas cuando te escuchan cantarlas? ¿Qué crees que es lo que están pensando, en medio del estadio, gritando al mismo tiempo que tú? Creen que es su historia también. Creen en cada palabra que dices, o más bien, creen en la esperanza que esas letras transmiten.

Shuuichi estaba sin palabras. ¿Le acababa de decir Yuki lo que el creía haberle oído decir? ¿Realmente? ¿¿No baka, no 'no tienes talento', si no un cumplido???

-Vaya.... nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

-Eso supuse. Por eso creo que deberías replantearte la canción que estabas a punto de escribir. Ya hay demasiadas desgracias en el mundo. Solo deberías escribir acerca de las cosas que sientas, y no de parejas que rompen.

-¡Yuki~! -el pequeño cantante no pudo resistí la tentación, aun sabiendo que Yuki lo regañaría después, de abrazarle muy fuerte –Yuki~! Yuki~! Yuki~! Todo el mundo dice que eres frío, pero no tiene ni idea. ¡En el fondo eres un romántico.....!

-¡Aparta! ¡No arruines el momento! –con un poco de dificultad logró apartarlo de su abrazo- y yo pensando en que habías madurado....

-No me extraña que tus libros sean tan buenos, si tienes esa clase de pensamientos

-Tú que sabrás, baka, si no has leído ninguno –le dijo, volviendo a su posición original.

-¿Y quien te dice que no?

Yuki lo miró de frente

-¿Uh? ¿Has leído alguno de mis libros?

Shuuichi lo miro tímidamente, sonriendo un poco.

-¿Te cuerdas cuando salió a la venta 'Koibito' y yo te pedí que guardarás una copia y tú me contestaste que era una pérdida de tiempo, dinero y espacio, ya que tú lo tenias en tu ordenador, pero yo te dije que la cogieras de todas formas y tu lo hiciste a regañadientes?

-...Hai

-Pues... cuando tu estabas en tu habitación escribiendo, yo lo cogía de la estantería y lo leía. Al principio tardaba mucho tiempo en terminar un capitulo entero. A decir verdad yo no sabía demasiado de la era Edo, y me perdía cuando Minase-sensei hablaba a sus estudiantes en la universidad. Pero me dije, 'te has propuesto leerlo, y eso significa no saltarte ninguna parte' a si que le dije a Hiro que me prestara algunos de sus libros de historia. Oh, Yuki, tenias que haber visto su cara cuando se lo dije. Me miró como si le hubiese dicho que ya no volvería a cantar nunca más, o algo así. Hasta me tomo la temperatura...como si estuviera delirando, vale que yo no sea el chico más inteligente de la tierra, pero tampoco es como para que se ponga así...

-Shuuichi--

-Ah, si. Los libros de historia. Pues al final me los dejó y me los traje aquí, y cuando tenía alguna duda sobre lo que estaba diciendo Minase, los miraba para poder seguir leyendo la historia. Cuando llegué más o menos a la parte en la que Sakura ya sabe quien había engañado a su hermana, ya no podía parar de leerlo. Era como si esas personas fueran reales, y como si yo pudiera sentir lo que ellos sentían también. Estaba tan orgulloso de ti....

Entonces Shuuichi hizo entonces una mueca rara, y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco. 'Pero que....?'pensó Yuki.

-Pero cuando al final se descubre que no había sido Minase, sino Noburo-kun, el que había matado a su prometido, y aún así Sakura-san no podía hacer nada por salvarle, fue taaan triste....! no pude para de llorar en toda la tarde, y al día siguiente, y no pudimos ensayar.

Yuki estaba sin habla. 

Se podría pensar que un escritor tiene recursos para contestar a cualquier cosa, sea cual sea la situación en la que se encuentre. Yuki pertenecía a este grupo, y también lo pensaba, hasta que conoció a Shuuichi. En momentos como este se preguntaba donde demonios se habría ido toda su labia.

-¿Por... por qué no me lo habías contado?

-Eto....bueno, quería esperar a haberme terminado de leer los otros. No quería que pensases que no me intereso por lo que haces y que solo me preocupo por la banda, o las letras y esas cosas, por que es todo lo contrario. Tú vienes siempre que puedes a ver nuestros conciertos, aunque estemos en algún distrito lejos de aquí, y yo quería también poder participar de alguna forma en lo que más disfrutas haciendo. Así que cuando termine de leer koibito, me fui hasta la librería que hay cerca del apartamento de Hiro, y compre otros dos libros más. Creo que la dependienta me reconoció, por que no paro de sonríeme todo el rato. 

-¿Los has leído?

-¡He leído casi ocho! Aunque con el último tour tuve menos tiempo para leer, y no pude terminarlo antes de volver. 

Silencio.

-Ne, Yuki... ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

Yuki se giro despacio, manteniendo su vista firme.

-¿Por que habría de estarlo, baka?

-¿Por haberlos leído sin tu permiso...?

Y Yuki, sin ocurrírsele otra cosa mejor que hacer después de haber oído lo que Shuuichi le había contado, se inclinó y le beso suavemente en los labios. Shuuichi se relajó un poco.

-¿Crees que me enfadaría por eso? –le susurro cerca del oído, mientras sus manos le rodeaban la cintura, despacio.

-Ano.....yo pensé....¡Yuki! –le dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Yuki se apartaba solo unos centímetros de su cuello, donde acababa de morderle.... suavemente.

-Todavía hay una cosa de la que no me has dicho tu opinión, Shuuichi-chan.

-ah.... ¿qué... que cosa?

Yuki sonrió perversamente, mientras movía sus manos hacia dentro de la camisa de Shuuichi, y lo atraía más hacia así.

-No me has contado que te pareció la escena al final del capitulo quince, después de que Sakura conoce a Minase en el bar. 

Shuuichi empezó a sentir mucho _calor_. No sabía si era por lo que Yuki le estaba haciendo, o por que acababa de recordar a que escena se refería. 

-Oh, te refieres a *esa* escena....

-Hai –le dijo al tiempo que volvía a besarle en la boca, esta vez, un beso más largo y profundo. 

-Ano.....

-Por que no en vez de contármelo, me lo enseñas, Shuuichi-_chan_

Shuuichi lo miro, reprimiendo una sonrisa y asintió. Le encantaba cuando Yuki lo llamaba por su nombre. 

Ambos se levantaron, sin soltarse las manos, y se encaminaron hacia el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Y le encantaba aún más cuando tenia a Yuki para el toda la noche....

~ ~ ~


	3. capítulo uno

Remembrance  
by Nagi-chan

~2~

Es una ardilla.

No, en realidad no.

Imposible.

No existen ardillas rosas.

Es un conejo. Tiene que serlo. 

Aunque claro, tampoco existen conejos rosas.

No, espera. En realidad, me es vagamente familiar. He visto a este conejo en alguna parte antes. 

Si hasta tiene un nombre estúpido.

Si, es algo como .... kamagaru... komagaru....kumagoro... 

Si, eso es. 

Kuamgoro~.

Es el estúpido peluche del cantante que tanto le gusta a Shuuichi. 

Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron de repente, parpadeando varias veces ante la luz que le llegaba de la ventana.

¿Acababa de sonar con el peluche de Ruuychi? Esto jamás de los jamases se lo contaría a Shuuichi. Dios, ¡ni a nadie! Antes muerto que los demás supiesen que había soñado con un estúpido conejo rosa. 

Oyó un pequeño murmullo, y aún un poco dormido, se pregunto si había alguien más en la casa. Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama, y vio que Shuuichi no estaba. Ah, probablemente era él hablando con el repartidor, o por teléfono. Despacio, se levantó de la cama, y se aproximo hacia el pasillo, dispuesto a darse una ducha de agua muy fría a ver si despertaba de una vez. Ya podía oír las voces más claramente, y parecía que efectivamente, Shuuichi estaba halando por teléfono. ¿Quién sería?

-....ro que lo conseguiremos, aún tenemos mucho tiempo para perfeccionar la canción, ¡y la idea que tuvisteis Fujisaki y tú ayer era fantástica!....

Ah... probablemente Hiro.

-....hai, lo haré. ..... no, hoy tengo la tarde libre. Yuki tiene que ira recoger uno de esos premios para escritores de best-sellers.... no, los anuncian esta noche, pero estoy seguro de que va a ganar... 

Este baka....

-....hahahah, Yuki nunca me dejaría acompañarle! Ahí van escritores importantes, yo acabaría deciento alguna estupidez que le avergonzaría! .... si, pues me pasaré sobre las siete entonces? 

¿Pero que.....?

-...de acuerdo! Hasta esta tarde, ja!

Yuki volvió corriendo hasta el dormitorio sin hacer ruido, al tiempo que Shuuichi colgaba el teléfono y desaparecía en la cocina, para volver a parecer con un papel en la mano, tomando la misma dirección que Yuki. Al ver al escritor en pie, su cara se iluminó, y se avanzó hacia él, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-Ohayo~! –se acercó un poco más para darle un tierno beso.

-Estas despierto! Iba a dejarte una nota –le dijo señalando el papel- para que no te olvidaras de ir a recoger el traje para esta noche de la tintorería, y que te he dejado el desayuno encima de la mesa. Si te das prisa aun estará caliente. 

Yuki lo miraba un tanto perplejo. ¿Cómo era posible que acabase de decir algo tan triste hace un momento, y ahora le estuviera sonriendo de una forma tan honesta? ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan bastardo de no haber caído en eso antes? Nunca le había pedido que le acompañase a sus compromisos públicos por miedo a que hiciera una escena, y, aunque la mayoría de las veces no hubiera podido ir de todas formas por que coincidían con alguna entrevisto, o un concierto suyo, Shuuichi se había dado cuenta del verdadero por qué. 

Y se había retirado en silencio. 

Este pensamiento hizo que un sentimiento de culpa agolpase en su pecho.

-¿Yuki...?

-Hai, hai. Traje, desayuno. ¿Es eso todo?

-No –le dijo Shuuichi sonriendo- y que te quiero.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta con un pequeño saltito y salió despacio del dormitorio.

-¡Estaremos ensayando toda la mañana si me necesitas! Me voy!

-Lo que sea –le dijo Yuki, aún en el dormitorio- pero no te retrases, no podemos llegar tarde hoy.

Shuuichi se dio la vuelta, extrañado. Había quedado para hacer algo con Yuki y lo había olvidado? ¡Imposible! Tenia apuntadas todas y cada una de las cosas ha hacía con Yuki en su calendario (en rojo) , y hoy no tenia nada apuntado. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que tenían que hacer algo, aparte de alguna que otra entrevista, y estaba seguro de que jamás se olvidaría de algo así. ¿Tal vez Yuki se había confundido de día...?

Volvió hacia el dormitorio, donde Yuki estaba haciendo la cama.

-¿Aún estas aquí?

-Ano... Yuki... ¿a dónde se supone que no podemos legar tarde?

-¿Lo has olvidado? –le dijo casualmente, sin mirarle- hoy anuncian al ganador de los premios Greenlib, y no puedo faltar.

-Y... y quieres que yo te acompañe? –le preguntó, en un tono que denotaba incredulidad.

-Esas fiestas tienden a ser cada vez más aburridas, así que he pensado que sería interesante llevarme algo para distraerme.

Silencio.

Shuuichi tardó unos minutos en procesar la información, un segundo en agrandar sus ojos –Yuki casi podía jurar que adoptaron la forma de un corazón- y dos microsegundos en abrazarse con manos y piernas a Yuki, tirándolo de nuevo en la cama, y dándole pequeños besos por toda la cara.

-Suki da! Suki da! Suki da! Yuki~ suki da! 

-¡Déjame, baka! !Quítate de encima! –le gritó, un poco colorado.

Y pese a todos los esfuerzos, Yuki no consiguió romper el abrazo de Shuuichi, aunque en realidad no estaba del todo seguro de que quisiera romperlo en primer lugar....

-¿No vas a llegar tarde?

Los ojos se Shuuichi volvieron a la normalidad, mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera. Su cara cambió, esta vez a puro pánico. 

-Oh, *no*! Casi son las nueve! ¡¡¡K me matara!!!

-Entonces te sugiero que corras –fue la única respuesta de Yuki. 

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y le indicó la puerta.

-OK! Estaré de vuelta antes de las 4! No te preocupes no llegaremos tare! Te quiero! Y no te vayas sin mi! Ja!

Yuki se sentó en la cama con un pesado suspiro, de repente todo el sueño y el cansancio le había vuelto encima. 

-Baka.... -suspiró, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Terminó de hacer la cama, y se vistió rápido, tenían mucho que hacer hoy. Picó un poco del desayuno que había preparado Shuuichi, pero realmente no tenia demasiada hambre, así que en su lugar, enciendo un cigarrillo. El primero de hoy. 

No sabía por que, pero tenía el presentimiento, de que no seria el último.

Cuando fue a buscar el cenicero, recordó la nota de Shuuichi, que estaba

en cima de la mesa.

-El traje, es cierto.

Suspirando, cogió su cartera y las llaves del coche, apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, y salió de casa. No le apetecía nada en absoluto tener que salir ahora de casa, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar en algunas cosas, y también tenía que acabar el capítulo antes de la semana que viene, o su editor empezaría a llamarme más a menudo para ver si cumplía con el horario.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina, y divisó la tintorería donde Shuuichi había dejado su traje. Fue su culpa que se manchara del tinte que Hiro y él usaron para cambiar el color de su pelo a verde fosforito –sé, sí, verde, para que fueran a par con el pobre Fujisaki- para celebrar el éxito de su tour por Japón. 

Suspirando, aparco el coche en doble fila, apagó el motor y se dirigió hacia la acera. Entró con rapidez en la tienda, sacando el resguardo, que para su desgracia, tenía varios corazones alrededor del su nombre. Este Shuuichi.....

-¡Iterrashai~! -le replico la chica con coletas desde el otro lado del mostrador. Llevaba un peto con corazones por todas partes y mascaba chicle de fresa.. Oh, vaya.... después de todo, *Shuuichi* era quien había elegido esta tienda. 

-Hai, trajeron un traje mío que debía estar listo hoy.

-¡Hai! ¿me da el resguardo?

Yuki se lo entregó, sacando el dinero de su cartera. No quería estar allí ni un momento más. 

Y necesitaba un cigarrillo.

-¡Aquí está, señor! Son 3500 yen

-Bien, quédese con el cambio.

-¡Arigatou, señor! ¡Que pase un buen día!

Yuki no contestó, y salió con el traje enrollado en su brazo. Y justo cuando iba a cruzar la calle para ir hacia su coche, lo vio. 

Kuso. *Ahora* sí que necesitaba un cigarrillo.

-Hola, Eiri-san. Pareces cansado.

-Y tú preocupado, como siempre, Thoma.

El susodicho sonrió, sin cambiar su expresión. Era algo digno de ver, como alguien podia enmascarar tan bien sus sentimientos, y que Yuki solo se lo había visto hacer a él.

-Puede que lo esté, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-No has venido a contarme tus problemas –más que una pregunta, parecía una afirmación, por lo que Thoma no se molestó en contestar.

-Siempre tan directo. De acuerdo, Eiri-san. Lo haremos a tu modo –se apoyó contra el coche de Yuki, sin dejar de mirarlo, y cruzó sus brazos.

-¿Has pensado en lo estuvimos hablando la semana pasada?

Yuki sonrió. 

-¿Estuvimos? Que yo recuerde tú fuiste el que hablaste todo el rato mientras yo solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Eiri-san....

-Y tambien recuerdo haberte dicho expresamente que no volvieras a mencionarlo, nunca más.

-Solo lo hago por tu bien, Eir--

-¡Y una mierda!

Varios transeúntes se volvieron a ver quien era el que había gritado, mirándole extrañados. Hasta a Thoma le había cambiado la cara, ligeramente.

-Las personas como tú solo se preocupan de lo que es mejor para ellos, nada más y nada menos.

-Eso es cruel, Eiri-san. Es cierto que solo estoy pensando en tu felicidad. Pero este no es el mejor lugar para discutir esto... ¿Por qué no vamos--

-¡Te he dicho que no! –dicho esto, Yuki sacó las llaves de su coche y abrió la puerta, entrando dentro. 

Cuando intentó cerrarla puerta, un brazo la mantuvo abierta. Thoma se asomo dentro, su rostro serio, sin la falsa sonrisa que siempre le acompañaba.

-Es una gran oportunidad para ti, Eiri, y lo sabes.

Yuki suspiró, y se relajó un poco. Le miró lo mas sinceramente que pudo.

-No voy a dejarle, Thoma. Nunca.

-Solo te pido que lo pienses.

Thoma le dejó un sobre encima del asiento y se apartó, dirigiéndose hacia su propio coche. Yuki puso el motor en marcha, y se alejó de allí tan rápido como pudo.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_¿Qué os parece hasta ahora? Review review! Onegai~~~!!!_


	4. capitulo uno

_Siento muchísimo el retraso, de verdad, pero en vacaciones no tengo conexión a Internet, con lo que no podía subir más capítulos. Pero tranquilos, que tengo escrito mucho más de lo que está en FFN, así que ... disfrutad.  
Como siempre, los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos ^_~._

~3~

-Na no da~ Na no da~ Na no da~...

-¿Shuuichi?

Shuuichi se giró hacia el otro hombre, sonriendo. Se quitó los auriculares del cuello y los dejó en la mesa con cuidado.

-Hai, Hiro?

Nakano Hiroshi, sosteniendo la guitarra eléctrica con una mano, y la partitura con la otra, le miraba con una expresión de asombro en su cara.

-¿Por qué estás tarareando?

-¿Uhm?

-Que por qué estás tarareando.

Shuuichi lo miro extrañado un momento

-Yo no estaba tarareando.

-¿Cómo que no? Si lo hacías

-Y yo te digo que no

-Que sí, hace un momento.

-Que no

-Que sí

-Que no

Hiro, empezando a enfadarse un poco , se giro hacia Fujisaki con cara suplicante en busca de apoyo. Éste estaba apoyado en el teclado con los codos, sujetando la cara con sus manos, su rostro una pura expresión de abandono hacia una situación contra la que ya había desistido de intentar evitar. Shuuichi nunca cambiaria, Hiro tampoco. Ambos lo sabían, ¿Por qué tratar de ignorarlo? Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él.

Así que, lejos de molestarse por las continuas interrupciones del pequeño cantante, las utilizaba para hacer pequeños arreglos a canciones suyas propias, que no tenían nada que ver con la banda, de momento, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Era la mejor forma de ensayar sin tener que pedir el estudio para el solo.

-¿Y bien? –le dijo Hiro, sacándole de sus pensamientos

Fujisaki se estiró, mirándole de soslayo.

-Ah no, a mi dejadme al margen de vuestras estúpidas riñas. Ya es bastante con que aguante en el estudio toda la mañana.

Dicho eso, los miró a los dos un momento, y se fue hacia la puerta, sacando su monedero del bolso.

-Voy a por algo de beber, por favor, arreglad lo que quiera que sea que os esté perturbando esta vez, antes de que vuelva.

Hiro miró como suspiraba y se iba, cerrando la puerta del estudio tras él, y se giró para mirar a Shuuichi con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ves? Has hecho que se enfade

Shuuichi parecía herido

-¿Cómo que yo he hecho? Has sido tú el que le ha preguntado!

-Tú eres el que se pone a tatarear en medio de un ensayo

-¡Y tú el que oye cosas que no existen!

Ambos se miraron un momento, rojos de furia y con la respiración un poco acelerada. Un minutos después, estallaron en carcajadas, Hiro casi tirando la guitarra que aún sostenía entre sus manos.

-Lo siento, Shuuichi

-Yo también Hiro, gomen.

Hiro se retiro una lágrima que le resbalaba del ojo, y dejo la guitarra en el suelo, antes de apoyarse contra la pared al lado de Shuuichi. El pequeño cantante, se quito los cascos y los dejo en la mesa de grabación, al lado de la letra de la nueva canción que aún le faltaba de escribir. Sonriendo se puso al lado de su amigo, esperando a que Hiro le hiciera la pregunta que tanto deseba hacerle.

-Ne, Shuu, en serio. Hoy estas más.... contento de lo habitual. ¿Ha pasado algo con Yuki que no me has contado?

Shuuichi sonrió para sus adentros.

¿Realmente era tan fácil de leer para el resto de las personas, o es que Hiro lo conocía desde hacia tanto tiempo que era algo que no le costaba esfuerzo alguno? Podía imaginarse que clase de respuesta le daría Yuki si se lo preguntase alguna vez "Baka, hasta el panadero de la esquina podría decir con todo detalle en que estado de ánimo te encuentras con solo cruzarse dos palabras contigo"

Su sonrisa creció un poquito más cuanto pensó en él.

Bueno, aunque fuera así no le importaba. Era su forma de ser, lo que llevaba siento toda su vida, y de lo que no se avergonzaba en absoluto. El ser abierto y espontáneo, a veces rayando la inmadurez, como él estaba seguro que habían pensado todos sus amigos y conocidos alguna vez desde su primera conversación, era algo tan natural para Shuuichi como el cantar cada vez que oiga alguna canción conocida en la radio. Algo inevitable, que le venia desde dentro.

Pero aunque mucha gente pensara lo contrario, esto no le hacía peor persona, ni desmerecedor en ningún sentido. Más molesto, irritable o incluso insoportable en algunos momentos, puede que sí; ¿inestable emocionalmente? sí, Sakano se lo había dicho en alguna ocasión; ¿ignorante, demasiado inocente?, palabras que había oído muchas veces de los labios de Yuki; pero nadie podía negar que la honestidad era tan parte de él, como la ilusión de vivir.

Y eso es algo que Shuuichi nunca se arrepentiría de tener.

Se giró hacia Hiro, que lo miraba con callada curiosidad.

-Creo que Yuki está empezando a aceptarme.

-¿Nani? -Hiro lo miró extraño un momento- Shuuichi, Yuki te aceptó hace mucho tiempo, sino, no estarías aho--

-No. Me refiero a como soy, a mi... personalidad.

Hiro se quedó serio un momento.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, estoy convencido. El otro día estuvo hablándome sobre las ideas que tiene cuando escribe, como piensa los argumentos, por que hace hacer las cosas a sus personajes, ... lo que realmente siente cuando está contando esas historias. Fue fantástico. El corazón me latía tan fuerte que pensé que se daría cuenta y se enfadaría por no estar prestándole atención. Pero no lo hizo, estaba de muy buen humor. Incluso se rió. Tenias que haberlo visto, Hiro, realmente rió! No creo que mucha gente le haya visto hacerlo. Bueno, teóricamente, se rió de mi, pero eso no importa.

-Eso está muy bien, Shuuichi. Me alegro de que todo vaya tan bien –le dijo sinceramente.

-Sí, yo también, Hiro. Es genial. Y luego se enteró de que he estado leyendo sus libros, incluso el que hablaba sobre toda esa historia, y creo que eso le ha impresionado bastante. Creo que por fin empieza a abrirse más a mi, ¿sabes?

Hiro asintió.

-Y me ha pedido que le acompañe a la entrega de premios esta noche.

-¿Ah, si?

-¡¡Hai!! Bueno, en realidad lo dijo como si no fuera una gran cosa, como si fuera algo normal que pasa todos los días, pero yo sé que en el fondo se ha dado cuenta de que tiene que contar conmigo también. ¡¡En el fondo solo necesita mucho amor y mimos!!

Hiro le sonrió a pesar de si mismo.

-No se por que me da que Yuki no es la clase de persona propensa a los 'mimos'....

-Ne, ne. Eso es por que la mayoría de las personas no le conocen como yo! En el fondo es una buena persona, en serio, solo tiene que dejarse... querer.

-Bueno, sea por lo que sea, ya era hora de que empezase. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan contento.

-¡Hai! Creo que tengo energías para escribir tres o cuatro canciones más

-¿_Más_? ¿Quieres decir que ya has escrito la letra para el primer single? -le preguntó Hiro, asombrado

-Claro que sí, incluso tengo el borrador de la balada para la canción que me enseñaste el otro día, querría que la leyeses para ver que te parec—

-¡Shuuichi! ¡Y como es que estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo pudiendo estar empezando a ensayarla!

Shuuichi se quedo mirándolo en silencio, y luego le sonrío, como queriendo decir que se le había olvidado. Hiro suspiró, diciéndose a sí mismo que enfadarse con él no iba a devolverles las horas que ya habían perdido, así que lo mejor era empezar ya. Además, no quería arruinar el buen humor de su amigo, después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, se merecía un poquito de tranquilidad.

-De acuerdo, Shuuichi llama a Fujisaki y dile que empezamos en cinco minutos, yo mientras prepararé los instrumentos.

-¡Ok! –y Shuuichi desapareció por la puerta, tarareando para sus adentros.

Y tres horas pasaron en el estudio, mientras los componentes de Bad Luck inauguraban la que se sería un nuevo éxito en todo Japón.

~ ~ ~

_Se que es corto, pero era necesario. El próximo será más largo y más ... angsty. Ja ne!_


	5. capitulo uno

_Pues me equivoqué en decir que sería angsty, hehe, solo es más waff y Yuki portándose bien con Shu-chan (que aunque lo neguéis os encanta...)_

~4~

-¿Realmente es necesario todo esto?

Yuki se volvió, por quinta vez aquella tarde, hacía el pequeño _pelirrosa_ (un término que deberían incluir en el diccionario, pensaba Yuki cada vez más a menudo) que le miraba con una cara entre la inseguridad y el terror absoluto. No solo era la camisa azul clara abotonada (excepto por el botón de arriba del todo) metida por dentro de los pantalones de lino oscuros a juego con los zapatos (sí, sí, _zapatos_, no zapatillas de deporte) lo que hacía que se sintiera como si estuviera interpretando un papel en una obra que no entendía y de la que no se sabía las líneas; sino también la corbata y la chaqueta, con los puños perfectamente alineados.

Se miraba en el espejo y no se reconocía, salvo por su color de pelo. _Menos mal que a Yuki no le a dado por teñírmelo de negro o algo así_, pensó, muy a su pesar, cada vez más arrepentido de haber aceptado ir con Yuki a la gala de la entrega de premios.

-Shuuichi –le dijo Yuki con voz calmada- es la última vez que te lo digo, sé que esto no es tu estilo, pero no puedes presentarte en un recinto que albergará a los escritores más importantes de todo Japón con unos pantalones cortos verde fucsia y un top de lentejuelas, ¿entiendes?

-Gomen Yuki, no volveré a decir nada.

Yuki lo observó un momento, y suspiró con resignación. No importaba cuanto se resistiera, no podía ignorar los ojos que se le ponían cuando estaba triste.

-A ver, Shuuichi ¿cuál es exactamente el problema?

Shuuichi lo levantó la vista despacio, intentando no parecer demasiado aterrorizado. Sabía que no podría engañar a Yuki, y que probablemente se daría cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que sentía así, que no tenía nada (bueno, solo un poquito) que ver con llevar un traje serio y corbata a juego. En realidad, ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Una vez más, confió en poner su carita más linda, esperando que Yuki, con la irritación previa que siempre solía sentir antes de acudir a un acto social (que para Yuki eso consistía en que hubiera alguien más en la habitación aparte de él, y bueno, puede que Shuuichi) le dejase tranquilo de una vez.

-¿La... la corbata es totalmente necesaria?

Y para sorpresa de Shuuichi, Yuki le sonrió, y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-Claro que no -Con cuidado y deliberadamente despacio, deshizo el nudo de la fina tela que se escondía por debajo de los cuellos de su camisa, y tiró de ella con suavidad, dejándola caer en el suelo –¿mejor?

Shuuichi, que por un momento había olvidado como era respirar, le sonrió sinceramente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Hai... arigatou.

Yuki, aparentemente satisfecho con la situación, se alejó de Shuuichi y caminó hasta el salón, recogió su chaqueta del sofá, las llaves del coche y revisó por enésima vez en un cuarto de hora, que el papel con el maldito discurso que tendría que leer, si le _daban_ el premio, delante de todos esos palurdos. No es que le importara que se lo dieran, realmente. A Yuki le daba más bien lo mismo ganar un GreenLib que un cupón de cigarrillos para el quiosco de la esquina. Incluso lo segundo le parecía mejor idea.

Pero claro, su editor obviamente pensaba lo contrario. Un premio así (el cuarto que ganaría, si no recordaba mal) lo haría subir en las listas de ventas americanas, y eso significaría mucho _mucho_ dinero. Los americanos no eran precisamente el mejor publico para una historia japonesa ambientada en la era Edo. No es que fuera muy tradicional ni nada de eso, en realidad Yuki había querido darle un toque de actualidad para que la gente dejase de pensar solamente en samuráis entregados a la batalla, para que vieran que también había personas que se enamoraban, como ahora, y que tenían casi los mismo problemas en contra de ellos. Sin embargo, como le había demostrado Shuuichi hace muy poco, era cierto que tenia bastantes partes en las que saber la historia de Japón era algo casi fundamental para entender la profundidad de las actuaciones de los personajes. Su editor le había dicho recientemente que si ganaba este premio, los americanos seguramente lo comprarían y puede que también un par de libros de historia para acompañar. Mejor que mejor, dijo. A Yuki no le importaba demasiado. Él solo quería escribir.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Shuuichi lo miraba extraño desde el otro lado del cuarto, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué? –dijo, a la defensiva.

-Ano... estabas ahí mirando las llaves del coche como si fueran una de las siete maravillas del mundo.

Yuki parpadeó un par de veces, bajó la vista y vio que en su mano tenía las llaves del coche y el papel del discurso. Miró el reloj en su mano izquierda. Mierda. Se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos, y ahora llegaban tarde. Genial, su editor saltaría de alegría.

No es que a Yuki le importara...

Sin mediar una palabra, Yuki se dirigió con grandes pasos hacia la puerta, siendo inmediatamente seguido por Shuuichi. La cerró, y juntos se encaminaron hacia el garaje. Shuuichi se sentía raro al andar, oyendo el tacón de los zapatos de Yuki (un sonido al que se había acostumbrado con el paso del tiempo) y ahora también el suyo propio, lo cual le hacía sentirse como si no fuera el mismo por alguna razón. Pero no iba a dejar que eso le pusiera más nerviosos de lo que estaba ya, así que se propuso entretener a su mente con otras cosas más agradables, como lo bonito que le quedaba el pelo recién lavado a Yuki, por ejemplo...

Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en el coche, el escritor encendió el motor y se giro hacia Shuuichi, su cara seria.

-Siete.

Shuui le miró un momento extraño, completamente aturdido.

-¿Nani?

-Digo que son las siete maravillas del mundo, no seis.

-Oh, yo--.

-Bueno, en realidad ocho, si te contamos a ti.

Lo que fuera que Shuuichi estuviera intentando decir en aquellos momentos, se quedó medio ahogado en su garganta, mientras su mente procesaba el hecho de que Yuki le había hecho un cumplido, y ni si quiera estaban en la cama. A Yuki le pareció mitad sorprendente, mitad deprimente, ver la cara con la que Shuuichi le miraba, como si hubiera oído la voz del diablo o algo así. ¿De verdad que era tan raro que le hiciera algún cumplido al chaval? Si, puede que si, se dijo Yuki, recordando las veces que le había llamado ruidoso, malcriado, pesado, baka... no es que baka ya fuera un insulto entre ellos, pero aún así, tampoco era un cumplido.

Debería empezar a remediar eso, pensó con cierta ironía, o Shuuichi parecería un estúpido cada vez que le dijera algo bonito.

El susodicho, que ya se había recuperado del shock inicial, se había puesto un poco colorado, e intentaba decirle gracias.

O eso le parecía a Yuki.

-A...ri--

-No hace falta. Es cierto, y siento no decirlo muy a menudo, pero bueno, ya sabes como soy yo.

Shuuichi asintió, sintiendo con su corazón latía mucho más deprisa de lo que debería. ¿había oído lo que acababa de oír, o era solo un sueño? Dios, no dejes que esto sea un sueño!

-Y no tienes que estar preocupado por hacer alguna tontería esta noche y dejarme en ridículo, o cualquier de las cosas horribles que hayas pensado toda la tarde que sin duda vas a acabar haciendo si abres la boca, ¿de acuerdo?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Shuuichi, que de repente parecía estar un poco más pálido que antes. Le miró con ojos muy abiertos, mientras le dijo casi susurrando

-¿Lo.. lo sabías?

-Pues claro que lo sé. Como ya te he dicho eres tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto.

-Bueno, yo...

Yuki dejando escapar un ruidoso suspiro, apagó el motor y se sentó más cómodamente cerca de Shuuichi. Si había que hacer esto, lo mejor era hacerlo bien. Ahora si que llegarían tarde. Pero ya que le obligaban a que hiciera acto de presencia en un sitio al que odiaba asistir, ya bien podía al menos disfrutar un poco por el camino.

-Shuuchi, si pensase que ibas a hacer algo estúpido y ha dejarme en ridículo delante de escritores respetables, ¿crees que te hubiera dicho que me acompañases?

No parecía una pregunta, así que Shuuichi se quedó callado en su asiento.

-Vamos a ver, ¿crees que me importa lo más mínimo lo que piense esa gente, de ti o de mi? Seré muy franco, solo voy por que mi editor me obliga a hacerlo para recoger ese estúpido premio, y solo te llevo por otra razón igualmente egoísta y es que prefiero pasar la tarde contigo oyendo las cosas que quieras contarme sobre lo que te haya ocurrido en los ensayos o cualquier otra cosa, antes que leer un discurso delante de gente a la que no le importo en absoluto, ¿entiendes? Así que, _por favor_, deja de sentirte nervioso por esto, por que te aseguro que sea lo que sea lo que hagas, no puede ser peor que unos viejos intentando hablar de libros y acabando hablando de dinero.

-¿Asi que puedo... hablarte en la fiesta?

-¡Pues claro que puedes hablarme, baka! ¿si no para que crees que vienes? Ciertamente no para servirme de apoyo emocional.

-Ano... y puedo reírme normal, y actuar como si fuéramos....

-¿Amantes? –le dijo Yuki, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-Iba a decir pareja, pero bueno, eso también vale.

-Claro que si. La prensa ya sabe de nosotros, y esos tipos seguro que lo han seguido como un culebrón. Además, no iba a quedarme sin mi postre..

Y sin previo aviso, envolvió los labios de Shuuichi con los suyos en un beso, que si bien empezó siendo tierno, acabó con los dos con la respiración más acelerada. Yuki aprovecho para acariciar suavemente la cara de Shuuichi, sintiendo un leve suspiro del pequeño cántate. Le encantaba saber qué hacer exactamente para poner a Shuuichi total y absolutamente en sus manos.

De repente recordó que estaban en el coche y la entrega de premios a la que debían ir. Un poco desilusionado, se separó de Shuuichi, su respiración rápida, y sus mejillas un poco más rojas que antes.

¿Era él o hacía más calor que antes?

Yuki se aclaró la garganta y dijo

-¿Todo claro ahora?

El otro solo asintió, aún un poco colorado.

-Tienes una curiosa forma de hacer sentir mejor a la gente, Yuki.

-Solo soy sincero.

-Hay mucha gente que no llamaría a eso sinceridad, precisamente.

Yuki entonces se rió (no una gran carajada, pero genuina) y volvió a sentarse bien en su asiento. Metió la llave en el contacto, encendió el motor y por fin arrancó el coche. Miro el reloj de reojo cuando lo hacía, viendo con una ligera sorpresa que ya casi pasaban veinte minutos desde que suponía que deberían estar allí, y aun tardarían otros diez en llegar con el tráfico a esas horas. Pero a pesar de la reprimenda que seguro le daría su editor y que le provocaría dolor de cabeza, Yuki sonrió. No sabía por que, pero se sentía bien aquella tarde.

Tardaron un poco menos de lo que le pareció a Yuki que tardarían en llegar, claro que eso tuvo algo que ver con la forma en que éste condujo casi pasándose, pero sin hacerlo realmente, el limite de velocidad. No es que Shuuichi le dijera nada, sabía que cuando Yuki se proponía algo era mejor dejarlo a su aire, y además, estaba demasiado perplejo por la nueva actitud que parecía estar tomando con él últimamente. O tal vez esta fuera la verdadera personalidad de Yuki, antes de que los acontecimientos le hicieran cínico y frío con el paso de los años. ¿Puede que por fin se estuviera recuperando de todo aquello y empezando una nueva vida... junto a él?

Los ojos de Shuuichi se iluminaron solo de pensar en las nuevas perspectivas que eso abría delante él. No más tener que preocuparse de lo que hacía para no enfadar a Yuki, no más pesadillas en mitad de la noche temiendo que al despertarse Yuki se hubiera marchado lejos llevándose sus cosas, no más secretos que pudieran anteponerse entre ellos. Podría ser espontáneo cerca de Yuki sin tener que--

-Cuando lleguemos –le dijo Yuki, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos- intenta no hacer caso de lo que diga Nagashi, mi editor. Probablemente nos grite un poco y se le ponga la cara roja y la voz ronca mientras farfulla algo sobre que llegamos tarde, pero sigue mi consejo, lo mejor es ignorarlo.

-Demo, Yuki... es que _sí_ llegamos tarde...

-Pero no por nuestra culpa

-¿Ah no?

Yuki se volvió solo un instante para mirarlo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Atasco de tráfico

Shuuichi sonrió, pero fuera lo que fuese a contestarle a la pequeña broma de Yuki, murió en su garganta mientras sus ojos se agrandaban increíblemente. Se giró hacía su derecha desesperadamente, puede que diciendo algo, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos, por que la luz era demasiado fuerte y le cegaba.

Lo último que oyó antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y silenciosos, fue a alguien gritando su nombre.

~ ~ ~

_Aha! Cliffhanger! ¿no os encantan? A mi sí. ....review?_

_Comentarios: Shuuichi, la octava maravilla del mundo, es una idea original de Omi_kitten, que fue lo bastante amable para dejármela usar en el fic. ¡Gracias twiny! ::waves hands:: Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿no sería un monumento genial para visitar? agggggg ::se marcha a un lugar apartado para babear en privado::_


	6. capitulo dos

_Gomen,Gomen por la tardanza, nuevo ordenador, nueva conexión... pero me alegra ver que el número de fics de Gravitation en español va aumentando ^^ _

****************************  
Capitulo dos: No hables con extraños.  
*****************************

~1~

Dolor.

Dolor intenso en la cabeza. Y en sus brazos.

En realidad, todo su cuerpo le dolía.

¿Dónde estaba?

Con esfuerzo, abrió un poco los ojos, pero tuvo que cerrarlos casi al instante, por que la luz era demasiado fuerte. Estaba echado en algún sitio bastante cómodo, pero no le parecía que fuera su cama. No olía a Yuki. Y entonces notó que su mano derecha se movía. No, que _algo_ movía su mano.

¿Qué demonios...?

-¿Qué...?

-Tómatelo con calma, Shu.

Era la voz de Hiro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Hiro en su casa?

-¿Hiro...?

-Si, estoy aquí. Todo va a salir bien, Shuu. No te preocupes.

¿Que no se preocupase? ¿Por que iba a tener que preocuparse? Si iba a ir con Yuki a una entrega de premios...¿no?

-¿Dónde...?

Está vez, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, consiguió mantener los ojos abiertos, y echó un vistazo a los alrededores. Era una habitación pequeña y blanca, lo que hacía que la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana fuera aún más intensa. Intentó incorporarse pero descubrió un nuevo mundo de dolor en cuando movió la primera vértebra. Hiro se levantó en seguida de la silla donde parecía haber estado sentado, y lo volvió a echar en la cama, empujándolo suavemente con sus manos.

-¡Eh, amigo!. Te he dicho que te lo tomes con calma, ¿ok?

-Hiro, ¿esto es un hospital?

La pregunta parecía bastante tonta. Era obvio que eso era un hospital, pero lo que Shuuichi en realidad quería preguntar era que demonios estaba él haciendo en un hospital cuando debería estar con Y...

-¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¡Oh dios mío! -la memoria de los últimos acontecimientos que Shuuichi recordaba le llegaron a su mente como si alguien le hubiera abofeteado, y trató de incorporarse otra vez, pero la mano de Hiro lo retuvo firmemente - ¡Hiro! Hiro, tuvimos... tuvimos un accidente y Yuki...

-Lo sé, Shuuichi.

Shuuichi le miró un momento. Intentaba leer en la expresión de su amigo si le esperaban buenas, o malas noticias, pero no consiguió adivinar que era lo que se veía reflejado en el rostro de Hiro.

-Nagashi, el editor de Yuki, llamó a casa por vuestra tardanza en llegar a la entrega de premios, y como no contestabais, intentó llamando a Thoma, por si él sabía algo. Para cuando iban a avisar a la policía, una ambulancia ya os traía de camino al hospital.

Hiro bajó la cabeza, desviando su mirada de Shuuichi un momento.

-¿Ambulancia...? ¿Yuki....? –le digo al borde de las lágrimas casi sin atreverse a preguntar. _Onegai que esté bien, onegai que esté bien, onegai.... _

-Shuuichi no creo que....

-¡Hiro! ¡Dimelo! –le gritó, dejando que sendas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, sin importarle realmente.

Hiro se volvió para mirarle, su rostro serio, pero su mirada serena.

-Yuki-san está bien –le dijo en un intento por calmar a su amigo; lo último que necesitaba ahora era que tuviera un shock fuerte que pudiera empeorar su estado. Pero tampoco podía mentirle, se iba a enterar de todas formas tarde o temprano.

-Está... un poco más grave que tú, pero no corre peligro...

-¿¡Más grave!? ¿qué le pasa? ¡Hiro, _onegai_!

-Tiene un par de magulladuras, y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero no ha causado ningún daño interno ni nada. Los médicos dicen que solo tendrá un gran dolor de cabeza cuando se despierte –Hiro rió débilmente, esperando que Shuuichi le siguiera también y poder relajar un poco el ambiente.

Su amigo le estaba agarrando la mano tan fuertemente, que sus nudillos estaban casi blancos. Pero el pequeño vocalista no cambió su expresión de preocupación ni un ápice, ni si quiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Hiro intentaba hacerle sonreír.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en el.

-¿Y?

-Shuu...

-Hay algo que no me estás contando.

Hiro retiró al vista un segundo, pensando como demonios iba decírselo a Shuuichi sin que acabase con su amigo corriendo hasta la habitación del escritor llorando a pleno pulmón.

Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no la había.

-¿Sabes lo que os ha pasado?

-No me import—

-Shuuichi, hazme caso. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

-Pues... íbamos en el coche de camino a la entrega de premios hablando de no sé qué, cuando de repente hubo una luz muy fuerte y....creo que oí mi nombre... y luego nada. Solo recuerdo haber despertado aquí.

Hiro arrastró la silla un poco más cerca de la cama donde estaba Shuuichi. Su mano seguía apretujada entre las de su amigo, pero flaquearon un poco al ver la reacción de Hiro.

-Estabais girando por el cruce que hay antes de llegar al edificio Mai, ¿sabes cuál es no?

Shuuichi asintió levemente.

-Un coche iba en dirección contraria en el otro carril al mismo tiempo, y a una gran velocidad. La policía cree estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol o de alguna droga, por que en el momento de pasar por la curva perdió el control del coche y se desvió, cruzándose en vuestro carril. Supongo que Yuki-san no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo y esquivarlo –Hiro notó entonces que Shuuichi fruncía el ceño y sus ojos parecían a punto de ponerse a llorar, otra vez- pero si pudo mover el volante de modo que su lado recibiera el mayor impacto...

-Hiro... –la voz de Shuuichi se había vuelto ronca y sin vida.

-El impacto hizo que Yuki-san se golpeara la cabeza contra el salpicadero, y rompió el cristal delantero, y algunos trozos le dieron en la cara. Las heridas le han causado daños en la frente y los ojos, pero los médicos son optimistas

-¿Los ojos? ¿Qué quieres decir con los ojos? –le dijo Shuuichi respirando costosamente, y ya sin poder controlar las lágrimas.

-Aún no lo saben, Shuu...., tenemos que esperar a que se despierte.

Shuuichi se soltó de su mano entonces y miro a su alrededor un momento, visualizando donde estaba la puerta. Luego, de repente, se tiró del cable del suero que tenía en el brazo y trató de incorporarse, diciendo que tenía que ir a ver a Yuki inmediatamente, que era su culpa, y algunas frases más que Hiro no logró comprender por que se entremezclaban con sus sollozos.

El guitarrista, sabiendo de antemano que algo así iba a pasar, le agarró fuertemente con su brazo hasta que se calmó un poco, y lo volvió a acostar en la cama con cuidado. No era bueno que saliera de su cama en sus estado, Hiro ni siquiera estaba seguro de que debiera haberse quitado el suero, pero podía concederle a Shuuichi unos minutos de soledad antes de llamar a la enfermera para que arreglara el estropicio.

-Shuuichi—

-¡No! Tengo que ir a verlo, tengo.... me necesita...

-Es cierto, te necesita. Necesita que estés bien recuperado para darle ánimos cuando se despierte. Lo que no necesita es que te pongas peor por querer ir a verle cuando aún no es conveniente que salgas de la cama.

-Hiro...

-Me preocupa Yuki-san, pero también me preocupas tú, Shuuichi. Y ahora lo primero es que tú estés bien, ¿ok?

Shuuichi miró un momento a Hiro, que aún lo sujetaba con fuerza hacia la cama, impidiéndole cualquier intento de levantarse. La verdad es que estaba demasiado cansado como para intentarlo otra vez, y si Hiro no le hubiera detenido antes, probablemente no hubiera llegado ni hasta la puerta de su habitación y se hubiera desmayado en el camino. Así que parecía que estaba aquí encerrado, hasta que recuperase sus fuerzas al menos.

-Ne...gracias Hiro.

Su amigo se relajó un poco entonces, sonriéndole cálidamente.

-No pasa nada. Pero prométeme que no lo vas a intentar hasta que el médico te diga que puedes levantarte.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo.

-Bien.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Saben quien lo hizo? ¿lo han... lo han cogido?

-La policía tiene su matrícula, así que no tardarán mucho en encontrarlo. No te preocupes por eso.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Shuuichi sonrió sin pensarlo, y casi iba a decir que bien, que no se preocupase por él con su voz _genki_ y sin problemas que tan bien solía hacer; pero una mirada a Hiro y supo que no se lo tragaría. Que esta vez, no fingiría creerle.

-Me duele la cabeza, y todo el cuerpo en general –logró una débil sonrisa, pero sincera- pero me siento mejor que antes.

-Me alegro –dijo, sonriendo ampliamente- y antes de que puedas protestar, voy a llamar a la enfermera para que arregle eso -y señaló al brazo de Shuuichi y el cable de suero que descansaba al lado de la cama.

Shuuichi bajó la cabeza un momento, y asintió. Era cierto lo que le había dicho Hiro, tenía que ponerse bueno para poder ir a su lado lo antes posible, y no lo conseguiría si seguía haciendo esas cosas. Lo mejor era esperar, aunque fuera doloroso no poder ver a Yuki.

-Ok –le dijo, levantándose de la silla y encaminándose hacia la salida.

Cuando abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, el grupo de personas que estaba al lado de la habitación hablando casi en susurros, se callaron inmediatamente, y le miraron con los ojos abiertos como paltos. K, Sakano, Fujisaki, Tatsua, incluso Ryuichi se habían quedado esperando fuera mientras Hiro le comunicaba la noticia a Shuuichi de lo que les había pasado en el accidente, y más importante, del estado en que se encontraba Yuki.

Hiro asintió lentamente, como queriendo decir que Shuuichi ya sabía todo, y los demás casi exhalaron el aire que no sabían que habían estado reteniendo.

-Se lo ha tomado... como suponía que se lo tomaría. Pero le he convencido de que se quede en la cama, al menos por hoy espero.

-Debería quedarse en cama hasta que el médico se lo dijera –musitó Fujisaki, preocupado más que malhumorado por la actitud tan poco cuidadosa de Shuuichi hacia sí mismo que parecía adquirir cada vez que la situación tenía algo que ver con ese escritor.

-Pero es Shuuichi de quien estamos hablando, no querrá estar separado de Yuki en un momento así.

Todos asintieron lentamente, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Ano.... ¿podemos entrar a verle...? –preguntó Ryuichi en su modo _chibi_, con los ojos muy abiertos y abrazando muy fuerte a el peluche rosa que siempre le acompañaba, y Hiro casi sonrió. Los demás asintieron también, deseosos de poder animar a Shuuichi y quitarle de la cabeza a Yuki aunque solo fuera durante un rato.

-Claro que sí, se alegrará de veros. Yo voy a ver si encuentro a una enfermera –y dicho eso, desapareció por el pasillo antes de que K pudiera preguntarle para qué la necesitaba.

Entraron en la habitación, y saludaron a Shuuichi ante la sorpresa de este último, que no se esperaba que todos hubiera ido a verle. Se tapó con la sábana hasta el torso, ya que era de la impresión que las batas de hospital era demasiado transparentes, y K decidió ignorar el hecho de que el suero estuviera en la mesilla en vez de en su brazo. Hablaron un poco, e incluso Ryuichi consiguió hacer sonreír a Shuu con uno de sus chistes, y antes de irse, Kumagoro quedó encargado de cuidar de Shuuichi hasta que se hubiera recuperado, por mucho que el cantante (y Tatsua, que lo quería para él solo) protestasen de que no era necesario. En algún momento de la conversación Shuuichi creyó ver a Thoma asomado a la ventana de su habitación, pero con todo el jaleo que había no podía estar seguro.

Justo después de marcharse todos, Hiro reapareció en la habitación acompañado por una mujer menuda vestida de blanco, que olía a un perfume agradable y se movía con gestos rápidos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Shuuichi era que no parecía japonesa. Para empezar, era rubia, y tenía una cara alargada en contraposición con la forma redondeada de los asiáticos; era muy alta (le sacaba un par de centímetros a Hiro) y más importante, no tenía los ojos rasgados.

-No, no nacía en Japón. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, soy italiana, y me llamo Giovanna –le dijo con una voz sedosa y un ligero acento, pero con una amplia sonrisa.

Shuuichi descubrió que le había caído muy bien.

-Se lo preguntan mucho, ¿ne?

-Su amigo hace no más de dos minutos –y sonrió a Hiro, que se sonrojó un poco cuando la oyó.

-Veo que tenemos un pequeño problema aquí, ¿ne? –dijo entonces, volviendo su atención al cantante de nuevo, y cogió el cable del suero de encima de la mesilla.

Shuuichi bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. No se arrepentía de la reacción que había tenido, no podía controlar lo que sentía aunque quisiera, pero quizás debió escuchar a Hiro.

-Bueno, lo arreglaremos en un momento. Y como no creo que vaya a volver a pasar, lo dejaremos pasar –y le guiñó un ojo, mientras volvía a conectarle el suero al brazo.

Le mulló la almohada, y le anunció que la cena se serviría dentro de media hora ( a Shuuichi le pareció una curiosa forma de decirlo, como si estuviera en un hotel de cinco estrellas o algo así) y que más le valía comérsela toda si ni quería enfrentarse con ella.

-No creo que me atreviese a hacer eso,  quiero salir del hospital con vida –dijo Shuuichi sonriendo un poquito.

-¡Vaya! ¡Una broma! Puede que hasta te de postre esta noche.

Y la enfermera se marchó de la habitación, no sin antes recordarle a Hiro que la hora de visitas terminaba en diez minutos y que podía venir al día siguiente a partir de las nueve y media.

-Bueno, Shuu... tengo que irme, llamaré a Ayaka para que sepa que lo que ha pasado y no se preocupe demasiado, y luego me pasaré por la comisaría para ver si han encontrado algo, y puede que...

-Hiro, vete a casa y descansa. Sé que mañana vas a venir otra vez, y no quiero que te pongas enfermo tú también por preocuparte demasiado.

Hiro lo miró un momento sorprendido, no se esperaba un comentario tan maduro del mismo chico que se había arrancado el cable del suero en un intento de salir corriendo a la habitación de su amante no haría más de una hora antes, pero no debía olvidar que Shuuichi había madurado bastante en ese último año, y que ya no era el adolescente con el que empezó a cantar cuando aún _Bad Luck_ era solo un sueño. Sonrió con cariño a su amigo y le tocó la mejilla con la palma de su mano. Shuuchi también le sonrió.

-Qué descanses, Shuu. Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿ne?

-Yo también, Hiro.

Le dio un rápido abrazo, y le sonrió antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta después.

Shuuichi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, y se apretó aún más en la cama, subiendo la sábana hasta taparle completamente, excepto la cabeza. Ahora que estaba solo, el silencio era casi peor que el dolor de cabeza que aún tenía. Por fin tenía un momento para pensar con calma.

¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? Obviamente recordaba perfectamente la conversación con Yuki sobre por qué sentía que ir a esa entrega de premios no era tan buena idea como le había parecido al principio, en el garaje; recordaba el beso, y a Yuki poniéndose en camino, y... nada más. El resto estaba borroso en su mente, como si fuera un sueño que no acababa de cuajar en su mente. _Creía_ recordar haberle dicho algo a Yuki, que hizo que le mirase y que el sol le diera en la cara, y luego su nombre..., pero no podía estar seguro.

En realidad, cuanto más se esforzaba por recordarlo, más confuso se sentía, por no decir que el dolor de cabeza le estaba gritando ahora con mucha más fuerza que lo dejase.

Shuuichi se dio por vencido.

No podía recordar nada en su estado, y además, eso no serviría de ayuda para Yuki, por lo menos hasta que se despertase, así que decidió que lo dejaría para mañana, cuando estuviera más lúcido y menos cansado.

La cena contó con un postre, como le había prometido Giovanna, a base de una buena porción de tarta de zanahoria y un vaso de leche, que Shuuichi se comió con gusto, puesto que casi no tocó el puré blanco que se agrupaba en montoncitos en el plato central.

-Bueno, parece que ya tenemos mejor cara –le dijo alegremente la enfermera después de haber recogido la bandeja- tenía miedo de que al final resultaras ser un vampiro de lo pálido que estabas.

Shuuichi no pudo por menos que sonreír. En realidad, sí se sentía mucho mejor ahora que había descansado un poco y que había comido algo. Antes de que Giovanna se fuera, el cantante se aclaró la garganta y la llamó.

-Ano...Giovanna-san

-Es Gio, o Gio-chan, no me importa. ¿Y quieres decirme de una vez eso que llevas toda la tarde pensando pero que no te atreves a pedirme? ¡Por que si me dices que necesitas un pitillo, te ato a la cama!

-¿Uh? Iie, iie. ¡No es eso! Yo no fumo...

La enfermera entonces dejó la bandeja otra vez en la pequeña mesilla, y se acercó a él, mirándolo un poco más seria.

-Entonces tiene que ver con esa belleza rubia que duerme en la habitación de al lado, ¿ne?

El sonrojo de Shuuichi fue contestación suficiente.

-Shuu-chan..., ¿puedo llamarte Shuu-chan? No me acuerdo de tu apellido, y Shuuichi-chan es demasiado largo. Además, creo que Shuu-chan suena bien, ¿ne?. Sabes que debes descansar en la cama un par de días al menos para recuperarte totalmente. Puede que no hayas tenido heridas grabes, pero aún así—

-¡_Onegai_! –le dijo bajito, al borde de las lágrimas ya- solo será un momento, tengo....necesito verlo....

Giovanna suspiró, sabiendo que no podría convencerlo de ninguna forma de que se quedase en la cama e intentase dormir sin que se pasase toda la noche pensando en ese escritor suyo, y menos ahora que sus amigos le habían contado que había tenido complicaciones con sus ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior un momento, sopesando si sería muy grabe dejarlo estar con él un rato antes de meterlo en la cama (y atarlo si era necesario) para que durmiera tranquilamente y dejase a su cuerpo recuperarse de la tensión del día. Decidió el riesgo de que el médico la regañase por desobeceder las normas merecería la pena si al menos conseguía que Shuu-chan se relajase un poco y durmiera sin tener que tomar ningún calmante.

-Ah, _l'amore, l'amore_.... 

Shuuichi la miró sin comprender.

-¡Está bien! Pero solo un rato, y con la promesa de que después vuelves aquí, te metes en la cama, y duermes pacíficamente hasta que venga a darte el desayuno mañana por la mañana.

Shuuichi refrenó sus ganas de saltar de la cama y abrazarla (que no creía que hubiera sido una idea muy inteligente) y se limitó a asentir vigorosamente.

-¡_Arigatou_, Gio-chan!

-Ya me las darás mañana, y baja la voz si no quieres despertar a todo el ala.

-_Hai_

Giovanna le tendió una bata blanca (¡todo era blanco en aquel hospital!) y unas zapatillas antes de salir de la habitación, y le acompaño por el pasillo hasta la puerta que había la lado. Shuuichi intentó mirar por la ventana cuando pasaban, pero parecía que la persiana estaba bajada.

Entraron en silencio, y el corazón de Shuuichi le dio un vuelco cuando vio a Yuki tendido en la cama, con el antebrazo derecho y los ojos vendados, y un montón de cables conectados a máquinas que había a su alrededor y hacían ruidos rítmicos. Giovanna notó la reacción del muchacho, y le agarró por el hombro, obligándolo a que se girase para mirarla.

-Solo son por precaución hasta que se despierte, son mucho más aparatosas de lo que parecen, créeme. No pienses en ello.

Shuuichi no la contestó, se limitó a coger la silla que había en la esquina de la habitación y acercarla a un lado de la cama de Yuki, mirándolo con una mezcla entre ternura y pena. Se sentó con cuidado en la silla, y colocó la mano al escritor entre las suyas, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libres por sus mejillas ahora en la intimidad de la oscuridad de la habitación.

Giovanna se acercó un momento a Shuuichi, le puso otra vez la mano en el hombro, y le sonrió, dejándole saber que vendría dentro de un rato para llevarle a la cama.

-Se pondrá bien -le aseguró antes de cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, y alejarse por el pasillo.

-Lo se- susurró Shuuichi, a nadie en particular.

_Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^_

_Ah... y, by the way, voy a hacer un poco de auto publicidad ::blushes:: ya tengo mi propia pagina web con fanart y fanfiction (que no esta en FFN solo por que soy demasiado vaga para ponerlo ^^U) en dashka.cjb.net Umm... echarle una firmita al guestbook? ::goes hiding away in shame::_


	7. capitulo dos

~2~

_Dos capítulos por el precio de uno ^_~  
Y por supuesto, mis conocimientos de medicina se basan en los libros de Robin Cook que he leído, y un par de capítulos de ER, así que si hay algún error, gomen ^^;;_

Dolor.

Dolor intenso en la cabeza. Y en sus brazos.

En realidad, todo su cuerpo le dolía.

¿Dónde estaba?

Con esfuerzo, intentó abrir los ojos, solo para descubrir que el dolor se intensificaba si lo hacía, así que decidió dejarlos como estaban de momento.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en.... bueno, en donde fuera que estuviera. Sin poder abrirlos ojos había poco que pudiera hacer para tratar de averiguar dónde se encontraba. Y, para ser sincero, Yuki prefería ignorar el hecho de que no _pudiera_ abrir los ojos hasta tener más información de lo que estaba pasando, y así poder controlar el pánico que poco a poco lo iba invadiendo.

-¿Quién...?

-Tranquilízate, estás bien.

Oh, sí. Eso lo tranquilizaba mucho.

Al menos era una voz conocida.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En un hospital.

Vaya. Ahora todo tenía sentido. En un hospital. No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero bueno, tenía que admitir que no sabía que respuesta esperaba oír. En un hospital, ¿por qué no?

-¿Y qué demonios est...?

Pero los recuerdos no tardaron en llegar ya. Era algo que le había molestado desde que se había despertado sumido en la oscuridad, que había algo que se estaba perdiendo, algo que se le escapaba. Algo que debía recordar, pero el dolor de cabeza era suficiente para reducir cualquier atisbo de actividad cerebral a monosílabos.

Eso, y que no podía ver, claro está.

-Oh, dios. Oh, _dios_ –trató de levantar la manos para llevárselas a la cabeza en un acto reflejo, pero el dolor que sintió al mover el hombro izquierdo lo retuvo, y se limitó a mover la cabeza a ambos lados, como si negándolo pudiera hacer que lo que creía que recordaba nunca hubiera pasado realmente- oh, dios...

-Eiri—

-¡Shuuichi! Estaba conmigo en el coche, estaba... él estaba mirándome...

-Eiri, ¡clámate¡

Eran pocas las veces que Yuki había visto a Tohma levantar la voz del tono medio y agradable que solía mantener el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo -junto con su inseparable e imperturbable sonrisa, y tenía que admitir que siempre causaba el impacto que se pretendía en el interlocutor. Y más aún si uno no podía verle la cara, y solo oía la voz. Yuki decidió que era mejor hacerle caso, al menos de momento.

-Respira hondo y expulsa el aire. Y entonces hablaremos.

No gritó está vez, pero sonó lo suficientemente tajante como para que Yuki le obedeciera sin decir nada. Tomo aire deliberadamente despacio –sin poder evitar recordar la cara de Shuuichi riendo algo que probablemente le había dicho el mismo Yuki, con una sonrisa en sus labios, su pelo moviéndose rítmicamente, y luego la luz....- lo retuvo unos segundos, y lo expulsó lentamente.

Tohma pareció satisfecho, por que Yuki oyó el sonido de ropa en movimiento, un golpe sordo, y la mano de Tohma sujetando la suya con ternura, pero también con fuerza.

-Recuerdas lo que os pasó, ¿ne? –su voz no sonaba ni triste ni intrigada, sino más bien enfadada.

Pero ¿enfadado con quien?

-Sí. Fue... un coche se nos cruzó por delante cuando íbamos a tomar el desvío en el cruce... solo vi las luces delanteras y entonces giré...

Si hubiera tenido fuerzas, se habría reído entonces, aunque tenía la impresión de que hubiera sonado una risa histérica y aguda, propia de los locos de manicomnio.

-Supongo que no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

-Eiri...

Pero Yuki oyó la puerta abrirse en ese momento, y lo que fuera que Tohma iba a decirle, murió en su boca. Oyó ruidos de pasos, y a Tohma saludando a una mujer, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar quien era, sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuello y un suave aroma a perfume por todas partes. Lo estaba agarrando tan fuerte que su brazo derecho –su brazo sano, creía- estaba empezando a dolerle también. Pero podía concederle un momento a Mika, que mojaba su bata de hospital con sus lágrimas y murmuraba palabras inteligibles en su oído.

-Creo... creo que es suficiente –dijo Tohma, sin conseguir ninguna reacción de su mujer –lo estás ahogando...

Entonces Mika pareció que sí lo oyó, y se apartó de Yuki tan rápido como se había echado a sus brazos.

-Oh, lo siento, Eiri, no pretendía... ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Deberíamos llamar a la enfermera... –entonces sus tono cambió- lo supe, yo... lo supe y por eso viene... oh, menos mal que estas bien... Eiri.

-Pero no lo estoy –dijo Yuki entonces, y estaba seguro que había echo que el matrimonio se volviera de pronto para mirarlo, quizás con sorpresa en sus ojos, quizás con tristeza también. Pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, por que si bien era cierto que le dolía bastante el cuerpo en general, podía notar todas sus extremidades y lo del hombro no parecía demasiado grave. Pero por otro lado los ojos..._sus_ ojos...

Simplemente no podía esperar más para saberlo.

-Eiri...

-Basta Tohma. Dime cómo está Shuuichi, y luego dime por que tengo los ojos vendados.

Hubo un silencio, en donde Yuki tenía toda la certeza de que Tohma Y Mika se miraron, y decidieron mentalmente la forma en que debían contárselo, y los papeles que tomarían cada uno. Puede que Tohma aún sintiera algo por él –puede que no fuera un experto en temas de amor, pero Yuki definitivamente no era tonto- pero el matrimonio con Mika era muy fuerte, y ambos se entendían mejor de lo que la mayoría del agente pensaba.

-Shindou-san está bien, Eiri. No te preocupes por él –oyó decir a Tohma, quizás un poco demasiado deprisa, pero la voz de Mika sonó cálida y comprensiva.

-Tiene algunas contusiones, y una torcedura en el brazo, pero por lo demás se encuentra en perfecto estado. Creo que le darán el alta muy pronto. ¿De acuerdo? No te preocupes por él.

Yuki suspiró, y cerró los ojos –o sintió como si los cerrara, puesto que no los había abierto desde que se despertó- y sintió que una gran presión que le oprimía el pecho, desparecía como por arte de magia. Sabía que Shuuichi estaba bien, lo había sabido en su corazón, y tenía la absoluta certeza de que si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido, algo _terrible_, él lo hubiera sabido nada más despertarse. Pero aun así, aún sabiéndolo, oírlo de otra persona que sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría, que probablemente hasta había estado hablando con él, le había aliviado de una forma que no sabía que fuera posible.

_Será que me quieres_, oyó a Shuuichi decirle dentro de su cabeza, con una sonrisa sincera en la cara, y está vez Yuki asintió.

Si, será.

-Con respecto a tu estado...

Ahora Tohma tomó el relevo, lo cual era lógico, puesto Mika se echaría llorar si tuviese que transmitir una noticia demasiado triste, lo que parecía que era el caso.

-La luz del coche ha cegado tus ojos Eiri, y ha quemado la córnea levemente, pero lo suficiente como para que tengan que mantenerse fuera de la luz.

-Pero... pero esto es ¿permanente?

-¡No!

-¡No, no!

Dijeron los dos al unísono, y Yuki creyó oír un tono como al borde de las lágrimas, seguramente de Mika.

-No, no es permanente. El médico hablara contigo acerca de eso, tienen que... hacer una operación...

-Oh, dios...

-Eiri, ¡es una operación sencilla!

Pero Yuki ya no la escuchaba, solo veía oscuridad, médicos con mascarillas y la imagen de sí mismo sujetando un bastón, sus libros amontonados en un rincón con una gruesa capa de polvo, a Shuuichi, ...Shuuichi llorando...

Y entonces fue cuando Yuki hizo la cosa inteligente de tener un ataque de pánico.

Tohma lo supo en seguida, y le dijo a Mika –le gritó- que fuera a buscar a la enfermera, y rápido. A Mika no se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, y salió precipitadamente de la habitación hasta el puesto de enfermeras. Mientras, Tohma sujetaba a Yuki fuertemente con sus brazos para que no se hiciera daño, lo que resultaba relativamente fácil, puesto que el escritor aún estaba débil y sus intentos por levantarse no era demasiado fuertes.

Una enfermera llegó en cuestión de segundos, y le administró un medicamento pinchando en el cable de la bolsa de suero con un jeringuilla, que hizo que Yuki se calmase casi de inmediato. El médico llegó después y preguntó a Tohma qué le había pasado.

-Creo que no se ha tomado muy bien la noticia –le dijo sin apartar su mirada de Yuki, ahora con los ojos cerrados y un semblante tranquilo. Sabía que iba a pasar algo así, y aún así, no había conseguido evitarlo. Como tampoco había conseguido evitar que Yuki ahora tuviera que pasar por una complicada operación quirúrgica que no era cien por cien segura, y que podría...

Notó una mano en su hombro, y se volvió para ver el rostro enrojecido de Mika, llorando serenamente.

La abrazó sin pensarlo, y se sintió más aliviado al hacerlo de que lo que hubiera creído posible.

El médico les dijo entonces que volvería después, cuando se hubiera desperado el paciente para explicarle en que consistía la operación con detalle, y él y la enfermera salieron de la habitación.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Tohma? –suspiró.

-Seremos fuertes por él. Solo podemos hacer eso.

Mika asintió levemente, e intentó sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca extraña. Tohma le dijo que lo mejor sería que se fuera a descansar un poco a casa, que él le avisaría si se volvía a despertar, algo a lo que Mika no objetó nada. Era cierto que necesitaba descansar, y posiblemente eso le permitiría pensar con más claridad. Depositó un suave beso en los labios de su marido, y salió de la habitación, aunque no precisamente a su coche.

Tohma vio como la puerta se cerraba, y se volvió a sentar en la silla donde había pasado las últimas cinco horas esperando a que Yuki se despertase, con la cara apoyada en sus manos. Yuki se revolvió una última vez en la cama, mientras decía un Shuuichi tan bajo, que Tohma casi no lo oyó. Casi.

Suspirando, frunció el entrecejo y dijo

-Si, Shindou-san...

~3~

Mika había decidido hacer una parada antes de coger el coche y marcharse a casa a descansar, como Tohma le había sugerido. Por que puede no fuera la mejor idea que Yuki había tenido en su vida, pero el pequeño cantante había probado con creces que solo quería lo mejor para él, que lo _quería_ honestamente, y Yuki parecía corresponder ese sentimiento, aunque no lo hubiera corroborado con palabras. Y para ser totalmente sincera con ella, Shuuichi le caía bien. Era honesto en todo lo que hacía, se dejaba llevar por su corazón sin importarle las consecuencias, y eso era algo que Mika envidiaba no poder hacer. No era así como la habían educado, y las costumbres eran difíciles de cambiar.

Por eso era por lo que se dirigía a la habitación de Shuuichi para decirle lo que había pasado con Yuki, aunque debía de ser cuidadosa en cómo lo hacía, no quería que se preocupase demasiado –que seguramente lo haría de todas formas.

Justo cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación 113, supo que había alguien más con Shuuichi. Era aquel guitarrista amigo de Shuuichi, un personaje interesante según palabras de Yuki (aunque nunca le explicó el por qué), y un gran componente de _Bad Luck _según Tohma.

Mika decidió que le caía bien, aún sin haber hablado apenas con él.

-Hola –dijo casi susurrando

-Hola

-¿Esta dormido?

El guitarrista asintió lentamente, miro a Shuuichi una última vez, y luego se levantó de la silla, haciendo un gesto hacia Mika para que lo siguiera el exterior. Cerró al puerta y le tendió una mano.

-Creo que no nos han presentado correctamente, soy Nakano Hiroshi

-Seguchi Mika, encantada.

-Igualmente, aunque ojalá fuera en otras circunstancias.

Mika sólo asintió.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Yuki-san?

-Se ha despertado –dijo ante la sorpresa de Hiro, pero la dejó continuar –cuando descubrió lo que le había ocurrido en los ojos... tuvieron que administrarle un calmante...

-Oh, lo siento.

Mika luchó por contener las lágrimas al recordar a Yuki tendido en la cama, y buscó desesperadamente algo que decir para quitarle esa imagen de su mente.

-El médico dijo que no tardaría en despertarse, pensé que Shuuichi querría saberlo.

-Seguro que sí se alegrara, y estará en la habitación de Yuki-san antes incluso de que termines de decir la frase entera.

Ambos rieron, y Mika se sintió más aliviada de que el ambiente se hubiera relajado.

-Preguntará por el de todas formas en cuanto se despierte, así que será mejor que se lo digamos cuanto antes. Además, creo que Eiri necesita un poco de apoyo.

Hiro asintió. Era lo que pensaba, por mucho que Yuki-san se hiciera el duro y el frío con todo el mundo, nadie podía resistirse al encanto de Shuu-chan, ni siquiera el escritor. Y supuso que en estos momentos, le gustaría tener a todo el mundo que le quería a su lado.

-Entonces vamos a decírselo. No es que Shuuichi duerma mucho desde que no le dejan ir a ver a Yuki, de todas formas.

Hiro abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejo pasar a Mika, y luego cerró la puerta tras de si. Pero para su sorpresa, no tendrían que despertar a Shuuichi después de todo, por que los miraba con sus grandes ojos desde la cama.

-¿Hiro, Mika-san? ¿Qué ocurre?

Hiro rió para sí mismo.

-¿Y por que tiene que pasar algo?

Shuuichi le _miró_.

-¿Por qué si no ibais a salir de la habitación para hablar?

-Tranquilo, Shuuichi, no ocurre nada malo –le dijo Mika entonces, haciendo que se girase para mirarla- Vine a decirte que Eiri se ha despertado.

Y, como habían supuesto, los ojos de Shuuichi se abrieron enormemente, los miró uno a uno un momento, y luego se levantó de la cama y se apresuró hasta la puerta para ir a la habitación de Yuki.

O lo intentó, hasta que chocó con un cuerpo blando que le impidió proseguir.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos?

Shuuichi levantó la vista, aunque ya sabía a quien pertenecía la voz. Era su mala suerte, estaba seguro. ¿Por qué si no iba a aparecer Giovanna justo cuando por fin iba a poder ver a Yuki después de todas esas angustiosas horas?

-_Ano_...

-Shuuichi acaba de enterarse de que Yuki está despierto

-En realidad –dijo Mika, no sabiendo muy buena quien mirar de los tres- le administraron un calmante, y se despertará en pocos minutos.

-¿Ves? Onegai, Gio-chan, déjame estar cuando se despierte, onegai onegai _onegai_...

Giovanna miró a Hiro, que suspiro en un gesto de derrota, y después a Mika, que solo sonreía alegrándose de que Yuki tuviera a alguien que se preocupase tanto por él, y luego a Shuuichi. Lo último no fue una gran idea, probablemente, ya que siempre que lo hacía se sentía incapaz de resistirse a esos ojos grandes a punto de llorar. Suponía que ese era el truco con que el cantante conseguía lo que de otra forma no podía.

Giovanna no sería una excepción.

-De acuerdo, pero solo podrás estar hasta la hora de la comida, luego vendrás aquí y te comportarás como un buen paciente, y te comerás todo lo que haya sin protestar.

-¡Hai! –esta vez Shuuichi si la abrazó un momento, antes de salir civilizadamente por la puerta y apresurarse a la de al lado.

No podía creer que Yuki se hubiera despertado ya, tenía unas ganas tan enormes de oír su voz, de ver cómo se sentía, qué recordaba, de darle las gracias por haber actuado tan rápido, pero sobretodo de hacerle ver que no está solo en lo que tuviera que ocurrir, que lo apoyaría hasta el final...

Fue gracioso que, cuando por fin Shuuichi entró en la habitación y lo tuvo delante, lo único que supo hacer fue abrazarle mientras lloraba en silencio.

-Basta baka.... me estas poniendo perdido... –susurró Yuki, pero no se movió, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de Shuuichi. No sabía lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, hasta que por fin volvía a estar a su lado.

-_Gomen_...

Despacio, temiendo que fuera un sueño que se fuera a desmoronar, Shuuichi se apartó un poco de Yuki, pero nunca soltando su mano.

-¿Cómo.... cómo estás?

-Ciego –dijo sin pensar

El corazón de Shuuichi se paró un poco al oír eso.

-¡Yuki! No digas eso...

Yuki pudo sentir el tono herido de Shuuichi, y le izo sentirse mal por dentro. Si tan solo pudiera cerrar su enorme bocaza.

-_Gomen_, no quería decir eso.

-No pasa nada, creo que ambos estamos un poco conmocionados por esto.

-¿Y cómo te encuentras tú?

Shuuichi entonces consiguió sonreír un poco, y Yuki pudo sentirlo, aunque no pudiera verlo.

-Yo estoy bien, algunos arañazos y eso, pero nada grave.

-Me alegro.

Shuuichi cogió la silla que antes había utilizado Tohma y se sentó cerca de Yuki. La verdad era que tenía mejor aspecto que el de la noche anterior, cuando su cara era casi tan pálida como las sábanas de su cama. Ahora tenía un poco de color en las mejillas, y parecía que no tenía ninguna herida grave, a parte de lo obvio, y eso le hacía sentir más tranquilo.

-¿Qué piensas? –le preguntó Yuki, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-En ti. En que tienes mejor aspecto que ayer.

-¿Ah sí?

Shuuichi asintió, y luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente Yuki no sabría que lo había hecho puesto que no podía verle, y dijo que sí.

-¿Estuviste aquí anoche?

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Por qué? Tú también necesitabas guardar cama, incluso puede que aún lo necesites ahora.

Shuuichi le miró sorprendido.

-Iie. Yo solo quería verte, y estar contigo un rato. Gio-chan no me hubiera dejado quedarme más tiempo de todas formas.

-Um.. ¿quién?

-Ah, Giovanna. Aún no la conoces. Es una enfermera fantástica, y me dejó venir a verte un ratito antes de tener que volver a la cama, luego dijo que....

-Así que sí necesitabas guardar cama.

Shuuichi maldijo entre dientes. Yuki siempre lograba sacarle toda la información que quería. Aunque bueno, por algo era escritor, ¿ne? Las palabras no tenían secretos para él.

-_Ano_....

-_Arigatou_, Shuuichi.

Ahora Shuuichi empezó a preocuparse. ¿Era posible que Yuki estuviera delirando? No era médico, y no sabía si una lesión en los ojos podía causar algo así, pero definitivamente a Yuki le pasaba algo grave si le daba las gracias por algo.

-Yuki... ¿por qué?

-_Baka_. Por venir a estar conmigo aún estando convaleciente, por preocuparte siempre por mí –y añadió un poco más bajo- por no darte por vencido nunca.

-_Demo_, Yuki, no tienes que darme las gracias por eso. Son cosas que me salen sin pensar, así que...

-Bien, entonces debo de darte las gracias por que no pienses.

-¡Yuki~!

Y Yuki rió por primera vez desde que se había despertó aquella mañana. Y la verdad es que se sintió muy bien, e incluso mejor cuando descubrió que al hacerlo, había animado un poco a Shuuichi. No le gustaba cuando estaba triste o deprimido –que por otra parte casi siempre era por culpa de algún comentario o alguna actuación suya, pero esa no era la cuestión ahora- y si hacía falta tan poco para hacer le feliz, bien podía hacerlo más a menudo. En realidad, podía convertirlo en una costumbre.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-_Hai_ –dijo Shuuichi, y Yuki sabía que estaba sonriendo sinceramente- y eso que era yo el que venía animarte a ti...

-Bueno, se me ocurren otras formas para que me animes una vez que hayamos salido de aquí... –y Yuki le hubiera guiñado un ojo, si no los hubiera tenido vendados.

Pero Shuuichi no necesitó eso para sonrojarse, y darle una palmadita en la mano, al tiempo que exclamaba "_Yuki_~" de esa forma que solo él sabía hacer.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que ambos girasen la cabeza en su dirección. Yuki, que no podía saber quien era, se lo preguntó a Shuuichi.

-Yuki Eiri-san, me alegra ver que ya han pasado los efectos del calmante que le administraron.

-Es el médico, Yuki

Yuki se abstuvo de decir que eso ya era bastante obvio, y se limito a asentir rápidamente.

-Soy el doctor Nagashi, y me ocuparé de usted de ahora en adelante. ¿Y quién es ese jovencito que no está en su habitación reposando?

Shuuichi no pudo por menos que volver a ponerse colorado.

Uno creería que después de tantos conciertos y gente gritando su nombre (que querían tener un _hijo_ suyo) y todas las entrevistas, un artista de su categoría no se avergonzaría cuando alguien, un médico cualquiera, le reprochase estar en la habitación de su amante en vez de en la suya. Pero eso es totalmente falso. Sin su micrófono, y el resto de la banda para respaldarle –mayoritariamente Hiro- Shuuichi era una de las personas más tímidas que se podía encontrar.

-Ano...

-Yo le pedí que viniera –la voz de Yuki sonó como si ese fuera un tema del que ya no cabía más discusión.

Y el doctor Nagashi pareció entenderlo. Sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su bata y una especie de bloc.

-Mientras este tranquilamente echado en su cama para la hora de comer, no se hará un daño irreparable. Y pasando al tema que nos ocupa, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Yuki se mordió la lengua para no volver a contestar lo que le había dicho a Shuuichi minutos antes, y se lo pensó un poco antes de hablar.

-El hombro me molesta un poco, y la cabeza aún me duele, pero por lo demás solo es cansancio.

El doctor asintió como comprendiendo, y anotó algo en la libreta.

-¿Y sus ojos? ¿le molestan algo? ¿picores, dolores...? cualquier cosa.

Shuuichi sintió como Yuki saltaba un poco al oír la pregunta, y Nagashi pareció percibirlo también.

-Sé que aún tiene muchas preguntas, y estaré encantado de resolver todas las dudas, pero debo saber esto para hacer su historial, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuki asintió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-No me molestan los ojos. Me pican un poco, pero creo que es por la venda.

-De acuerdo –y el docto volvió a asentir.

Se guardó el bolígrafo en la bata de nuevo, y dejó el bloc en la mesilla. Se acercó a Yuki y miró los aparatos que había su alrededor. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, empezó a explicarle lo que le había ocurrido.

-En la colisión, creemos que las luces del otro coche le dieron de pleno en los ojos, y que como consecuencia, la cornea ha quedado dañada, al menos levemente. Por eso es por lo que hemos tenido que vendarle los ojos, Eiri-san, para que la luz del sol no pudiera hacer más daño del que ya hay.

-Todo eso ya lo sé, doctor –dijo Yuki, y Shuuichi pareció notar un poco de ansiedad en su voz- lo que quiero saber es qué consiste la operación, y que posibilidades hay de que me cure.

El doctor suspiró.

-Sé lo que desea saber; sin embargo, déjeme que le explique un poco como funciona el ojo humano para que pueda comprender mejor lo que le digo. La cornea es una membrana de forma circular que permite el paso de la luz por el globo ocular, es más, es el que enfoca la imagen que ve nuestro cerebro, y que se forma en la retina; y obviamente es lo primero que se daña con la exposición a una luz fuerte.

El docto paró un momento, como para pensar lo que iba a decir.

-Bien, la retina es donde se formas las imágenes, como ya he dicho, y desgraciadamente es una película muy sensible, cuyo tratamiento es mucho más complicado. Afortunadamente en este caso, la retina no ha sido dañada, así que lo único que tenemos que hacer es una pequeña operación con láser, para deshacer los posibles desperfectos que haya causado esa exposición tan violenta.

-Hace que parezca muy sencillo –dijo Yuki, casi riendo.

El medio sonrió levemente, orgulloso.

-En realidad, lo es. Es una operación bastante sencilla, pero que ha de realizarse con cuidado, y por eso vamos a utilizar a un grupo de cirujanos especializados.

-Ano...-dijo Shuuichi, no muy seguro.

-¿_Hai_, Sindou-san?

_Así que sí sabe mi nombre,... que miedo, _pensó, antes de responder.

-¿No es un poco raro que... quiero decir, que le vendan los ojos a Yuki para que nos les de la luz, y luego vayan a utilizar un láser para la operación....? No lo entiendo.

El médico ahora rió con ganas.

-Oh, _gomen_ si he dicho algo estúpido...

-No, no. En realidad es una pregunta muy inteligente, es solo que me ha sorprendido. Sí, tienes razón, es extraño puesto que el láser es una especie de haz intenso de energía luminosa. Sin embargo, lo que pretendemos en esa operación, es aplicar ese haz intenso en unas zonas determinadas, sin dañar el resto, que es lo que conseguiría una exposición no controlada.

-Oh.

-Veo que está en buenas manos, Eiri-san.

-Las mejores –confirmó Yuki, lo que hizo que Shuuichi se relajase un poco por fin, y se permitiese sonreír.

-Bueno, antes de realizar la intervención, le haremos algunas pruebas para asegurarnos, no nos llevaran más de cuatro o cinco días, así que la operación está programada para el viernes por la mañana.

-De acuerdo –dijo Yuki, sin saber que otra cosa decir.

-Bien, pues les dejó para hacer la ronda. Esta tarde vendrán unos técnicos para llevarle a que le hagan unas radiografías, pero creo que le resto del día debería aprovecharlo para descansar.

Sin esperar respuesta, les dio adiós a los dos cogiendo el historial de Yuki de encima de la mesilla, y salió de la habitación dando grandes zancadas.

-Parece un hombre muy ocupado.

-Bueno, parece competente, que es más de lo que se puede decir de la mayoría de los médicos, así que supongo que se le acumularán los pacientes.

Shuuichi sonrió para sí mismo, y volvió a agarrar con fuerza la mano de Yuki.

-Echaba de menos tus comentarios cínicos.

-¡Eh! Yo no hago comentarios cínicos, solo digo la verdad.

-Te quiero -dijo de pronto. 

Yuki se quedó un momento parado, sin saber muy bien que hacer, hasta que sintió los labios de Shuuichi tímidamente cerca de los suyos. Los capturó en un movimiento rápido, y le besó despacio, saboreando. No sabía cuanto lo había echado de menos.

-¿Sabes? Mañana seguramente me den el alta -dijo Shuuichi cuando se separaron. 

-¿Ah si?

-_Hai_, pero en cuanto me cambie de ropa y me duche, vendré aquí y te haré compañía, ¿quieres?

Yuki sonrió cálidamente.

-Claro que si.

-¡Ok! –dijo Shuuichi tirándose a los brazos de Yuki, que le empezó a acariciar el cabello con su brazo bueno.

Y esa fue la última vez que Shuuichi y Yuki volvieron a hablar en el hospital.

_Y tranquilos, que este NO es, ni será, un deathfic, los quiero demasiado como para hacerles eso (lo que no quiere decir que no haya mucha angst... ^_~ )_


	8. capitulo dos

_Angst, angst, angst, (que de alguna forma suena mejor que 'angustia' o.O) y Thoma portándose mal -no sé, hace muy bien el papel de malo ^_~_

~4~

-¿Ya está todo?

Shuuichi miró por última vez a la que había sido su habitación los últimos tres días en el Hospital General de Tokio, y asintió. La verdad, no echaría de menos este sitio. No solo era la impersonalidad que emanaba de cualquier rincón, sino también la ropa que les hacían llevar, y la comida, que era de lo peor que había probado nunca. Tendría todas las vitaminas que quisieran, pero habían olvidado ponerle el sabor.

Oh, y por supuesto _aquel_ color blanco.

-¿....Shuu?

-Hai, no queda nada.

Hiro le miró un momento pero no digo nada. Cogió el bolso de Shuuichi y le dio una palmada en la espalda, indicándole que le siguiera. Shuuichi asintió, y ambos salieron de la habitación. Antes de que Shuuichi le pudiera preguntar a Hiro si podía pasar un momento a la habitación de Yuki para despedirse antes de abandonar definitivamente el hospital, Hiro sonrió y le dijo

-No tardes mucho

Shuuichi lo miró y sonrió, no había nada que su amigo no supiera de él después de tanto tiempo, para que sorprenderse ahora.

-Vuelvo ahora mismo

-Ok

Shuuichi se encaminó a la habitación contigua y volvió a intentar mirar hacia dentro por la ventana, pero tampoco tuvo suerte, ya que las cortinas (por que era cortinas, no las persianas que le pareció la primera vez que fue a la habitación) seguían corridas, seguramente a petición de Yuki al que no le gustaba nada la idea que la gente pudiera verlo cuando pasaba. Así que llamó a la puerta suavemente, y la abrió, temiendo que Yuki pudiera estar aún dormido o algo así.

Pero la habitación estaba vacía.

Por supuesto la primera reacción de Shuuichi fue de puro pánico. Su corazón estalló en su pecho y por su mente pasaron millones de imágenes de Yuki ocurriéndole cosas terribles durante la noche, los médicos no pudiendo hacer nada, Yuki diciendo su nombre...

Esto es, hasta que recordó que tenía prevista unas radiografías para esta mañana.

Shuuichi se rió con ganas en la soledad de la habitación, no solo para relajar los nervios y hacer que su corazón volviera a latir normalmente, sino por la estupidez de su actuación. Seguramente Yuki se hubiera reído de él también.

Con un poco de tristeza, abandono la habitación para reunirse con Hiro en el pasillo, que le miraba con una expresión interrogante en la cara.

-Cuando dijiste en seguida, realmente decías enseguida ne?

Shuuichi sonrió.

-No es eso. Yuki no estaba en su habitación.

-Ah, eso lo explica entonces.

-Tenían que hacerle unas radiografías, o algo así.

-Ah. La operación es el viernes, ne?

-_Hai_.

-Pues entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa para que puedas volver esta tarde a darle ánimos.

-Hiro~! –dijo Shuuichi con corazones en los ojos, y le dio un rápido abrazo.

Y juntos se alejaron de la habitación. Cogieron el ascensor hasta la planta baja con el pequeño bolso de Shuuichi al hombro, mientras Hiro se preguntaba donde demonios había aparcado la moto esta vez, puesto que el aparcamiento al lado del hospital estaba completo aquella mañana. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Shuuichi divisó una figura familiar al lado del puesto de enfermeras y la saludó. Al verlos, Giovanna también inclinó la cabeza, asombrándose una vez mas de las extrañas costumbres japonesas.

-Si es mi cantante favorito. ¿Ya te han dado el alta?

-Hai

-Pues asegúrate de seguir las instrucciones del médico, que ese brazo aún no está curado del todo.

-No te preocupes Gio-chan, lo haré.

-De todas formas los vas a ver por aquí a menudo –añadió Hiro, que también se había acercado

Giovanna sonrió.

-Ah, si. El ángel guardián del escritor.

Shuuichi no pudo por menos que sonrojarse al oírlo.

-No es eso....

-Está bien, creo que nuestra belleza rubia necesita a alguien a su lado. Y ahora si me disculpáis, en el trabajo de una enfermera no existe el descanso! –dijo alegremente.

-Adiós, Gio-chan

-Hasta la vista, y no olvides lo que te he dicho –le dijo Giovanna antes de acercarse a Hiro un momento- y tú, cuidada de él por mi.

-¿No lo hago siempre? –respondió, con una sonrisa afeccional en su cara.

Gio sonrió, y se alejó por el pasillo sin mirar atrás. Shuuichi miró a Hiro con una cara interrogante mientras caminaban hacia la salida, pero Hiro sacudió al cabeza como queriendo decir que no tenía importancia. Le indicó el camino de la izquierda, y ambos caminaron por el asfalto hasta los límites del hospital.

-¿Nani? Pensé que habías venido en la moto...

-Y he venido en la moto.

-¿Y dónde se supone que está?

-Está aparcada ahí atrás –le dijo Hiro, sin parar de caminar.

-Se supone que estoy enfermo, y me haces caminar más. ¿No podías haberla dejado en el aparcamiento un momento?

Hiro se volvió sorprendido

-¿Así que ahora estas enfermo? Recordaré eso cuando me pidas que te traiga esta tarde para visitar a Yuki-san..-dijo con una voz intencionadamente peligrosa.

Shuuichi se mordió el labio inferior, arrepintiéndose una vez más de no poder mantener la boca cerrada cuando le convenía.

-_Ano_, Hiro...

-Te traeré, no te preocupes. Pero con una condición.

-Eso era lo que me temía –musitó Shuuichi.

-¡Eh! –Hiro intentó parecer herido- sabes que siempre soy justo, ne?

-....

-Lo haré si prometes que escribirás una canción para antes de final de semana y así evitar que Fujisaki se suicide un día de estos.

Shuuichi se rió, imaginándose al pianista tirándose de los pelos con esa cara tan característica suya por que debían de tener listo el primer single para dentro de menos de un mes.

-Trato echo

-¿Ves? Soy un buen negociante

-Lo que eres es un buen chantajista

-Ahora si estoy herido, Shuu-chan...

Y ambos se alejaron riendo hacía la parte que estaba detrás del edificio del hospital, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba desde una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, mientras tomaba una taza de te caliente.

-No es nada personal, Shindou-san –musito para si mismo, y luego se alejó de la ventana.

Hiro condujo despacio y muy por debajo del límite de velocidad, que no solía ser su costumbre, pero Shuuichi no dijo nada. Desde que había sucedido el accidente, se había dado cuenta de lo vulnerables que eran cuando estaban en la carretera. No se trataba solamente de que tú siguieras las normas de circulación y con eso estarías a salvo, si no que había que tener en cuenta al resto de la gente que no les hacía ningún caso, y que no merecerían poder usar ni una bicicleta.

Una vez llegaron al piso de Yuki, Hiro aparcó y ayudó a Shuuichi a subir su bolsa hasta casa. No es que pesase mucho, pero quería asegurarse de que llegaba bien a salvo.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?

Shuuichi se volvió y entornó los ojos.

-Claro que si Hiro. Me encuentro bien, !en serio! No moveré nada el brazo ni haré ningún esfuerzo grande si eso te hace sentir mejor, ok?

-Si solo supiera que es cierto...

Shuuichi le quitó la bolsa de las manos, y la dejó en el sofá.

-Hiro, estaré bien. Esta tarde nos vemos en el estudio, ok? Y ahora vete a llamar a Ayaka, que lo estás deseando.

Shuuichi sabía positivamente que la única forma de distraer a Hiro de lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, era nombrar a su encantadora novia. Entonces, el resto del mundo se desvanecía y él no sabía más que decir bobadas sin sentido mientras se ponía todo colorado. Se preguntaba si le ocurría lo mismo a él cuando alguien mencionaba a Yuki.

Por el bien de Yuki esperaba que no.

-Hai... es cierto que debería haberla llamado...pero puede que deba esperar un poco más, ahora probablemente estará en sus clases y no quiero que se preocupe si la llamo en mitad de una clase y probablemente... –Hiro le miro un momento- ¿Y por qué demonios te estoy contando todo esto?

Shuuichi se rió para si mismo.

-No sé, eres tú el que has empezado.

-Tratabas de distraerme no es cierto?

Shuuichi piso su mejor cara inocente y dijo.

-¿Yo?

Hiro suspiró, ahogando una sonrisa en su cara.

-De acuerdo, confiaré en que no hagas demasiado el tonto esta tarde. Nos vemos a las cuatro, ok?

-Allí estaré

-¿Seguro que no quieres que venga a...?

-Seguro. Ahora vete, ¡es una orden!

-Hai hai

Hiro se despidió de su amigo, y salió de casa de Yuki. Shuuichi esperó hasta que se solo se podía ver su silueta en la moto a lo lejos, cerro la puerta, y suspiró. La verdad era que si estaba algo cansado. Pero no era culpa suya, no podía dormir bien en los hospitales.

Recogió la bolsa de encima del sofá, la llevó hasta la cocina y sacó su contenido. Toda la ropa sucia fue al cubo directamente, ya habría tiempo de llevarla a lavar otro día, y el resto –su cepillo, el peine- lo llevó al servicio. Aún quedaba una cosa más que guardar, el Kumagoro que Ryuichi le había dejado para que le cuidase mientras estaba enfermo. Shuuichi se preguntaba como habría aguantado estos días sin él, si siempre parecían tan inseparables.

Sonriendo, llevó al conejito hasta la sala de estar para estar seguro de no olvidarse de llevárselo esa tarde de vuelta al cantante, puesto que como ya no estaba en hospital, no era necesario que siguiera cuidándolo.

Resistiendo las ganas que tenía de pasarse por el estudio de Yuki –por miedo a echarle más de menos de lo que ya estaba haciendo- decidió que lo mejor sería que durmiera un poco antes de ir al estudio. No creía que le hicieran hacer mucho hoy, probablemente Hiro y Fujisaki le explicarían los arreglos de la canción que debía ser el nuevo single y luego podría irse al hospital a ver qué tal se encontraba Yuki y qué le habían dicho en las pruebas.

Tuvo intención de ir al dormitorio, pero rechazó la idea de inmediato, estando seguro de que no podría pegar ojo si lo hacía. La cama le recordaba demasiado a Yuki. Así que se acomodo en el sofá, abrazó fuerte una de las almohadas que se había traído del cuarto y trató de no pensar en nada durante un rato.

Y lo consiguió, hasta que alguien tuvo la desgracia de llamar por teléfono.

Shuuichi se levantó en seguida, desorientado por un momento sin saber muy bien en donde se encontraba. Una vez asimilado que estaba echado en el sofá de su casa, miró el reloj, y descubrió que ya eran las cuatro menos veinte. ¿Había dormido durante toda la hora de la comida? Vaya, si debía estar cansado.

De repente recordó que el teléfono seguía sonando, y lo contestó.

-_Moshi moshi_.

-_Hai_. ¿Shindou-san? 

Esa voz sonaba como la de..

-¿Tohma-san?

-_Hai_. Creo que tienes intenciones de venir esta tarde a visitar a Eiri, ¿no es así?

No sonaba amenazante, pero a Shuuichi no le gustó un pelo la forma con la que estaba diciendo.

-_Hai_, ...habíamos quedado en eso.

-Creo que no va a ser posible.

Shuuichi se quedó callado un momento, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. Nunca sabía qué decir cuando hablaba con Tohma sobre Yuki.

-_Ano_.... ¿por qué no?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Las pruebas han durado toda la mañana, y Eiri está muy cansado. Además, creo que le darán algún sedante esta tarde para que duerma y así descanse.

-Oh.

Estaba bastante claro que Tohma no quería que fuera esa tarde a verlo, y dado que Tohma se preocupaba casi tanto como él por Yuki, puede que tuviera razón. Quizás era mejor que dejarlo descansar, e ir a verlo al día siguiente, aunque el precio fuera un día entero sin poder ver a Yuki.

-Entonces creo que iré mañana a visitarlo, cuando este más descansado.

-¿Vas a venir esta tarde al estudio? –dijo ignorando la respuesta de Shuuichi.

-_Hai_

-Pásate por mi despacho cuando termines, hay cosas de las que debemos hablar. _Ja ne_.

Y dicho eso, Tohma colgó el teléfono.

¿Para que demonios querría hablar Tohma con él? Podía ser por algo relacionado con la banda, pero por algún motivo Shuuichi no creía que este fuera el caso. La forma en que lo había dicho... Tohma parecía enfadado.

Pero ¿enfadado con quien?

Shuuichi se levantó del sofá de mal humor. El día iba empeorando según iba pasando. Ahora tendía que esperar hasta mañana para poder ver a Yuki, una charla con Tohma en su despacho que seguramente sería por algo desagradable, y encima llegaba tarde al estudio, seguramente haciendo que todos se preocupasen por él.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dijo que contra más tardase en ir, empeoraría más la situación, así que se arregló un poco en el servició, metió a Kumagoro en su mochila, y se encaminó al estudio.

Como esperaba, Hiro le esperaba fuera mirando impacientemente el reloj.

-Llego tare, lo sé. _Gomen_. Me quedé dormido.

Hiro iba a decir algo, pero cambió de idea.

-¿Has comido algo?

Shuuichi negó con la cabeza. Hiro asintió, como si ya se lo esperase, y le indicó la cafetería que había enfrente. Escogieron una mesa al fondo, y pidieron una hamburguesa americana.

-¿Has descansado algo?

-He estado durmiendo desde que te fuiste.

-¿Ah, sí? Bien –dijo mientras daba u mordisco a su hamburguesa- así tendrás fuerzas para esta tarde.

-¿Qué ha dicho Fujisaki?

-Ya sabes como es, siempre quiere tener el trabajo a tiempo –le guiñó un ojo- dice que aún tenemos tiempo de sobra para hacer la presentación del single, así en un gesto muy poco propio de él, dijo que podemos ir cuando quieras la hospit—

-No vamos a ir al hospital –dijo Shuuichi dejando la mitad de su hamburguesa en el plato, admitiendo que no podría comer nada más. Ya no tenía petito.

-¿_Nani_? ¿por qué? Pensé que querrías...

-Yuki está descansado de las pruebas de esta mañana, puede que incluso sedado. Es mejor dejarlo dormir.

Hiro seguía mirándolo extrañado.

-¿Y cómo se supone que sabes todo esto?

-Tohma me llamó.

Ahora sí dejo su hamburguesa en la mesa y le miró atentamente.

-¿El presidente te llamó?

-_Hai_. Me dijo que era mejor dejarlo descansar por hoy, y que luego me pasase por su despacho.

-¿Para qué?

-No sé, dijo algo de qué teníamos que hablar.

-¿Te dijo sobre qué?

-Uh uh –negó con la cabeza.

Hiro no dijo nada.

-Es un poco extraño, ¿no te parece?

-¿Y cuando no es Tohma extraño cuando se trata de Yuki? –le contesto Shuuichi.

Hiro tuvo que admitir que era cierto.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Primero voy a devolverle a Sakuma-san su Kumagoro y agradecerle que me lo dejase. Estoy seguro de que lo estará echando de menos.

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar –dijo Hiro, un poco aliviado al ver que Shuuichi se había animado un poco- ahora en vez de hablar el solo habla con todo el resto del mundo, nos trae locos.

Shuuichi incluso sonrió.

-Tú vete al estudio y dile a Fujisaki que por una vez, haremos el trabajo cuando hay que hacerlo.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres trabajar ya? Aún estas—

-Hiro, solo comprobaremos los arreglos, ok? Y la letra de la canción, nada de grandes esfuerzos.

Hiro no parecía muy convencido, poder sabía por experiencia que cuando algo te está rondando la cabeza, lo mejor es distraerse en el trabajo, así que asintió. Ambos se dirigieron al estudio, y Shuuichi le dijo Hiro que se encontrarían abajo más tarde, que el iba a buscar a Ryuichi.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde demonios podría estar el cantante, ni siquiera si estaba en el edificio. Recorrió algunos pasillos con la esperanza de encontrárselo por casualidad, pero como la suerte no parecía estar de su lado aquel día, sus pasos le llevaron a encontrarse con Tohma.

-Shindou-san, veo que tienes mejor aspecto.

-_Aa_,_ arigatou_, Tohma-san.

Tohma cambió su maletín de mano mientras le miraba, y luego sonrió es este típico gesto suyo- ¿Ibas a alguna parte?

-_Ano_... buscaba a Sakuma-san.

Tohma no pareció sorprenderse.

-Ah sí?

-_Hai_, para devolverle a Kumagoro.

-Ah, sí. Me habían dicho que estaba a tu cuidado.

-_Hai_.

Otro silencio.

-Ryuichi volverá en un media hora, ha salido con K para hacer un recado.

-Oh.

-¿Quieres acompañarme hasta mi despacho y poder hablar un momento?

_¡ No! ¡Solo quiero ver a Yuki!_, su mente gritó.

-Claro.

Siguió a Tohma hasta su despacho en la segunda planta, y lo observó mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a su mesa, dejando cuidadosamente el maletín encima de ella. Shuuichi se fijo en que parecía muy elegante, recubierto con piel y con un cerrojo con clase secreta, y pensó vagamente en como sería llevar uno por la calle. Probablemente Shuuichi nunca tendría uno así, él llevaría una mochila hasta le final de sus días, pero quizás sería bonito regalarle uno así a Yuki por su cumpleaños o algo.

-Sientate, por favor –la voz de Tohma lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Hizo lo que se le había dicho, y espero pacientemente mientras Tohma se sentaba en su silla, juntaba sus manos, y lo miró expectante con sus intensos ojos.

-Espero que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de que al final, yo tenía razón.

-¿uh?

Vale, la conversación no había empezado terriblemente bien.

-Shindou-san, ahora ya no puedes negar la evidencia.

-Tohma-san, yo no sé—

-Claro que lo sabes –dijo Tohma sin ni siquiera subir el tono de voz, pero haciendo peligrosamente claro que estaba _muy_ enfadado -Creo que ha quedado suficientemente probado que tu relación con Eiri no es beneficiosa, si no para ninguno de los dos, por lo menos para Eiri.

-_Demo—_

-No más _peros_, Shuuichi –dijo, levantándose de su silla y girándose hacia la ventana.

El corazón de Shuuichi latía a mil por hora, no sabía si por el rápido movimiento de Tohma, o por el hecho de que lo hubiera llamado por su nombre, y _sin_ calificativo.

-Creo que Eiri ya ha sufrido bastante –dijo, más bajo esta vez, sin darse la vuelta.

Shuuichi por un momento pensó si estaba hablándole a él, o para sí mismo.

-Es hora de que lo vuestro termine.

-¿_Nani_? –Shuuichi casi gritó, temiendo el giro que la conversación estaba tomando- no creo que seas tú quien deba juzgar—

Tohma se dio la vuelta, mirando directamente a Shuuichi a los ojos. Ya no sonreía, como solía hacerlo siempre, sino que su rostro estaba triste, como si hubiera perdido la esperanza en algo muy importante.

-Creo que no te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación –dijo mientras se acercaba unos pasos, con una voz cansada- Eiri podría quedarse ciego de por vida, o perder una gran parte de su capacidad visual. ¿Qué crees que eso puede hacerle a un _escritor_? ¿O que le hará la prensa cuando se entere?

Shuuichi notaba que su respiración se iba haciendo más rápida, y que en sus ojos empezaba a parecer el principio de sendas lágrimas.

Esto no podía estar pasando a él.

-_Demo_, el doctor dijo que era una operación sencilla...

-Claro que dijo que seria sencilla. ¿Qué le esperas que diga al paciente? ¿Que solo tiene una posibilidad entre veinte de volver a ver normalmente?

Shuuichi no sabía que decir.

-Sé que no quieres verlo, y puede que no sea muy correcto por mi parte decirlo, pero como la causa de que Eiri se encuentre en esta situación, he de pedirte que abandones la relación de una vez por todas.

-¿La.... causa?

Ahora Tohma rió, pero sonó más como una risa histérica de alguien al borde de la locura.

-No me digas que no lo recuerdas –le dijo con voz peligrosa, acercándose un poco más- Por que yo lo he oído de labios de Eiri todas estas noches, en sus pesadillas.

¿Qué estaba diciendo Tohma?

-Algo que dijiste le distrajo, ¿no es cierto? Querías tener toda su atención y le hiciste mover sus ojos de la carretera...

-No... –pero Shuuichi tenia la cabeza atontada.

No podía pensar.

No podía razonar.

Veía en su mente la conversación que mantuvieron Yuki y él antes de estrellarse una y otra vez, pero estaba todo tan borroso... Sabía que él se giró para decirle algo a Yuki, puede que riéndose al hacerlo, eso no estaba claro, y Yuki se volvía hacia él para oírle mejor, y luego la luz....

Puede que si le distrajese después de todo. Puede que si no hubiera hablado ni le hubiera dicho nada a Yuki, él hubiera podido ver al coche acercarse y no se habrían estrellado contra la vaya, y Yuki no tendería los ojos como los tiene ahora.

Puede que _si_ fuera culpa suya.

Los ojos de Shuuichi se llenaron de lágrimas, entendiendo por fin.

Y Tohma lo vio

Vio el cambio en sus ojos. El cambio de la culpabilidad.

Lo conocía bien, puesto que es el que lleva todos y cada uno de los días el desde que la vida de Yuki cambio radicalmente en Nueva York. La culpa por pensar que si se hubiera actuado diferente, si hubiera llegado un poco antes, si no hubiera confiado en _Yuki_..... pero ya nada podía hacerse. Tohma solo podía esperar que Yuki le perdonase en algún momento de su vida. Y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para evita que volviera a sufrir. Incluso si se trataba de alejarlo para siempre de Shindou Shuuichi.

-Yo...

-No hay otra salida, Shindou. Lo sabes. Debes dejarle.

Shuuichi siguió mirando al vacío, como si no oyese a Tohma.

-Eiri no aceptaría dejarte por su maldito orgullo, pero como su amigo, como alguien que le _quiere_, creo que debes hacer lo que es mejor para todos.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme Tohma?

-Que dejes que me lo lleve lejos, para que no sufra más.

Shuuichi lo miró con un gesto horrorizado en la cara. No creía haber entendido el significado de la frase en su totalidad, pero sabía que era algo que le mataría por dentro.

-Yo...

-Después de que le den el alta en el hospital, me lo voy a llevar a Osaka, para que pueda recuperarse en paz. Te ruego que no mantengas ningún contacto más con él para no hacer esto demasiado doloroso. Por supuesto, puedes quedarte con el apartamento y todos los muebles, los gastos corren a cuenta mía.

¿El... el piso? ¿Y a quién demonios le importaba el maldito piso?

Shuuichi solo podía pensar en que había herido, quizás irremediablemente, a la persona que más le importaba en este mundo, y que la única forma de dejar de hacerle daño, sería alejarse en silencio. Tal y como decía Tohma.

El presidente lo miró un momento, y casi estuvo a punto de sonreír. No es que se alegrase de poner a Shuuichi en una situación como esa, pero visto lo visto, la relación no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a Yuki, y el jamás permitiría que le volviera a suceder nada que le hiriese. Nunca.

Shuuichi suspiró, hundiéndose aún más en la silla en la que se encontraba. Sabía que estaba llorando, pero eso había dejado de importarle desde hacia rato. Además, Tohma ya le había visto llorar más veces, esta no iba a hacer ninguna diferencia.

Había perdido, lo había perdido para siempre.

Finalmente, consiguió recuperar sus fuerzas, solo para mirar a Thoma y decirle con una voz que no le pareció suya en absoluto.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras Tohma. Solo quiero que sea feliz, y si para eso ha de irse, adelante.

  
~ ~ ~ 

_La conversación que más me ha costado escribir hasta ahora, pobre Shuu-chan ::hugs him:: Pero por lo menos ya sé qué dirección lleva este fic._

_Lo siguientes culpa de Omi Kitten, no mía. Quejas a ella._

Tohma: Ano.... Nagi-san...  
Nagi-chan: ¿Hai?  
Tohma: ¿Por que siempre tengo que hacer yo de malo?  
Nagi-chan: Por que haces muy bien ese papel ::thinks:: y por que no hay nadie más que lo haga.  
Tohma: ¿Cómo que no? Podría ser Tatsuha, o Ryuichi...  
Ryiuichi: ¿Alguien me llamó? Kumagoro ya está conmigo, y ha oído mi nombre ::plays with Kumagoro:: ¿de verdad que lo has oído? ¿Na no da?  
Nagi-chan: ::stares:: ¿qué clase de malo crees que él haría?  
Tohma: oh.. ::sweatdrop::  
Yuki: Yo creo que Tohma lo hace muy bien.  
Shuuichi: ¡Cállate! Que a ti no te hace nada, soy yo el que siempre está _angsting_ todo el rato...  
Yuki: Ya, pero y lo mono que estabas cuando Tohma te dijo en el despacho...  
Nagi-chan: ¡Yuki! ¡Se supone que no puedes ver!  
Yuki&Shuuichi: ::blushing:: Oh....   
Nagi-chan: Ojalá mis personajes me hicieran algo de caso... ::sweatdrop::

_Reviews?_


	9. capitulo tres

_ Yuki tiene un mal día...¡pero no es culpa mía, en serio!_

***********  
Capitulo tres  
*********** 

~1~ 

Los días siguientes fueron como un gran tachón en la memoria de Shuuichi. Recordaba haber llorado mucho, casi todo el tempo en los brazos de Hiro, pero también en la cama. Recordaba haberse negado a dar explicaciones a los que le preguntaban qué le pasaba por miedo a volverse a poner a llorar. Recordaba también haberse llevado algunas de sus cosas de su casa al apartamento de Hiro, por que por mucho que Tohma le hubiera dicho que podía quedárselo, no podía soportar estar allí sin él. 

Pero sobretodo recordaba el dolor. 

El dolor de ser la causa de que Yuki pudiera quedarse ciego de por vida. La culpa por creerse que lo estaba protegiendo, que lo estaba queriendo, cuando al final fue el único que le hizo daño. 

La operación era mañana y ni siquiera podía llamarlo para desearle que tuviera buena suerte. Al principio no lo había echo por miedo a que Tohma estuviera en la habitación y le colgara, o le dijera algo a Yuki. Luego por que ya sería demasiado tarde para explicarle a Yuki por que había tardado tanto en llamarle. Y ahora ni siquiera podía pensar en él sin acabar llorando, imagínate tener una conversación telefónica con él. 

Tenía que dejarlo marchar. 

Tenía que olvidarse de él. 

Después de esto, Yuki no querría volver a verlo nunca más, y puede que así, algún día le perdonase por haberle echo acabar en el hospital. 

Pero era tan difícil. 

Todo le recordaba a él, cuando cerraba los ojos solo le veía a él, cuando escuchaba música, solo oía sus palabras. Por momentos creía que se estaba volviendo loco. Por la noche no podía dormir, y se levantaba del sofá que le había dejado Hiro para dormir y se quedaba en la terraza, mirando las estrellas, preguntándose estaría pensando Yuki en aquellos momentos. 

Solo un día más para la operación. 

~ ~ ~ 

Yuki no tenía un buen día. 

En realidad, no había tenido ningún buen día desde hacía unos _cuantos _días. 

No solo no había tenido noticias de Shuuichi desde el Martes, en que le prometió que vendría a verle al día siguiente, sino que además cada vez que preguntaba por él –que no era muy a menudo, por que aún ciego, uno seguía teniendo su orgullo- solo recibía largas y vagas explicaciones de que estaba muy ocupado o descansando. Ya le habían dado el alta, maldita sea, ¿por qué no había venido a verle ya? Su operación era en dos horas y ni siquiera había recibido una palabra de ánimo de su supuesto amante. 

Yuki estaba enfadado. 

Incluso había llamado un par de veces a su casa con la esperanza de que le contestase para poder oír su voz al menos, pero no había obtenido ninguna respuesta. Y había esperado bastante. ¿Por que nunca se le ocurrió comprar un contestador? 

Furioso no sabía muy bien contra qué, Yuki golpeó la mesilla con su puño, haciendo que algo que originariamente estaba allí, se cayera al suelo causando un gran estrépito. 

-No hacía falta que lo tirares, se te notaba a la legua que estás de mal humor –dijo una voz femenina con un ligero acento europeo que Yuki no recordaba haber oído antes. 

La mujer se acercó a él, y le tocó el brazo con cuidado, para cerciorarse de que no había daños, y luego se alejó para –según los ruidos que Yuki podía oír- recoger el vaso de agua y la bandeja con las pastillas que había esparcido por el suelo. 

-Bueno, por lo menos el vaso no tenía agua, si no esto sería un caos 

-¿Quien es usted? 

-Su hada madrina, ¿tú quién crees? La enfermera, por supuesto. Giovanna, pero puedes llamarme Gio-chan –se quedó callada un momento- Aunque visto lo visto si te hace falta una... 

Yuki iba a contestarle algo desagradable acerca de enfermeras sin tacto y el hecho de que las personas ciegas no pueden ver, pero ella continuó hablando, ignorándolo completamente. 

-¿Así que estás nervioso por la operación? Nunca lo hubiera dicho, parecías demasiado... frío para todo eso. 

-¿Cómo dice? 

Yuki oyó una risilla. 

-Vamos, llevas toda la mañana refunfuñando y negándote a ver a tus visitas. Apostaría a que algo te preocupa. 

-Sí, pero no es la operación precisamente. 

Yuki se mordió el labio inferior inmediatamente, ¿cómo podía habérsele escapado eso? Solo quería que se marchase y le dejase estar en su miseria en paz, ¿es que era demasiado pedir? 

-¿Ah, no? –oyó decir a la voz con sorpresa –Me pregunto que será entonces. 

Yuki suspiró sonoramente. 

-¿Por qué se molesta? 

-Por que soy la enfermera, claro. Mi trabajo es hacer que todo esté donde debería estar, y que esté bien. Y creo que esa actitud no es la mejor forma de enfrentarse a una operación de esa clase. 

-Bueno, no es culpa mía. 

-¡Esa si que es buena! –dijo la enfermera, y se rió con fuerza, para desgracia de Yuki- No es culpa tuya que fuera haya un montón de personas que están muy preocupadas por ti, y que tú ni siquiera les dejes que te deseen buena suerte para la operación, claro. 

-No están todos los que yo quisieran –se oyó decir Yuki, lo suficientemente enfadado como para perder el control así sobre sus palabras. 

-Aja –dijo, y Yuki casi pudo verla asentir- Por eso es por lo que no lo he visto por aquí. ¿Tú ángel guardián no ha llegado aún? 

-¿Ángel? ¿Se refiere a Shuuichi? 

Yuki se quedó pensando un momento, ¿no le había contado algo Shuuichi de una enfermera? ¿Cómo dijo que era.... Gio-nosequé? Claro, por eso le sonó el nombre cuando se lo había dicho antes. Esta era la enfermera que había estado cuidando de Shuuichi cuando estuvo ingresado. 

Genial, el día iba mejorando por momentos. 

-¿Quién si no? Tiene que ser un verdadero ángel para— 

-¿Aguantarme? 

La enfermera rió suavemente. 

-Iba a decir para no perder nunca su sonrisa, pero creo que es la misma idea, sí. 

Yuki también sonrió. 

-Bueno, puede que me odies, pero al menos he conseguido que sonrías. Ya he cumplido mi propósito bueno del día –dijo sonando satisfecha consigo misma. 

-No la odio. Al menos de momento. Creo que esperaré a ver si salgo vivo de la operación para crearme una enemiga más. 

Ambos rieron, y Yuki por fin notó que el ambiente se relajaba, y que él se sentía más tranquilo. Bueno, todo lo tranquilo que se puede uno estar en una situación como esa, de todas formas. Aunque aún había cosas que le preocupaban. 

-¿Es cierto.... que no lo ha visto en estos días? 

La enfermera negó con la cabeza, mientras le explicaba que esa semana le tocaba el turno de noche y que hubiera sido muy difícil que lo hubiera hecho aunque hubiera venido. 

-Es extraño, ne? Pero seguro que tiene sus razones. 

Yuki no dijo nada. 

-Pero aún así, hay personas que sí están aquí, y que están tanto o más asustadas como tú por lo que pueda pasar. Creo que les gustaría que les dejaras verte antes de la operación, para darte su apoyo. Y creo que a ti también te gustaría, ne? 

Yuki suspiró. No tenía sentido negarse a verlos por que estaba enfadado. Solo conseguiría hacerles sufrir más. Si algo le había enseñado Shuuichi en el tiempo que habían estado juntos, es que no costaba nada hacer felices a los demás, y que además al hacerlo, te sentías muy bien por dentro, algo que Yuki no solía sentir muy a menudo. 

Además, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, quería a Mika y a Tohma, incluso al estúpido de Tatsuha. No era mucha la gente a la que le importaba de verdad, y no quería hacerles sufrir. 

-Tiene razón, Gio-san, creo... creo que deberías dejarles entrar. 

Giovanna sonrió, y le tocó el brazo a Yuki en un gesto de asentimiento, como para decirle que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Les dijo a Mika y a Tohma que podían pasar, y quedó en avisar también a Tatsuha, que había bajando un momento a por café a la máquina de la cafetería. 

Mika, previsiblemente, se echo a llorar, y lo estuvo abrazando durante todo el rato hasta que vino el médico, diciéndole parlabas de ánimo al oído. Tohma no habló demasiado, pero le aseguró que todo saldría bien, y que no tenía nada de que preocuparse. 

Yuki no sabía muy bien por qué, pero había algo en el tono en que lo decía (en el que solía decir la mayoría de las cosas, en realidad) que le hacía creerle a ciencia ciega, y nunca mejor dicho. 

Mira, al final se alegraba de haberles dejado pasar. 

Tatsuha llegó en el último momento cargado de chocolatinas, y casi se puso a llorar al darse cuenta de que si le pasaba algo a Yuki no se quedaría sin la persona que él conocía con buenos contactos para conseguirle pases para los conciertos de su amado Ryuichi, punto en el cual Tohma estuvo a punto de pegarle en la cabeza, pero desistió de hacerlo por respeto a Mika, y que hizo reír de buena gana a Yuki. 

El medico llegó entonces, y les comunico que era hora de irse. 

-Estaremos aquí cuando despiertes, Eiri. 

-¡Y más te vale que despiertes! -le espetó Tatsuha, con su habitual espontaneidad. 

-¡Baka! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así a Eiri antes del operación? 

Tatsuha miró con cara de no comprender lo que decía su hermana, que siguió riñéndole por su poco tacto ante la situación de su hermano, mientras Tohma se acercaba a Yuki y le cogía la mano a Yuki, apretándola con fuerza. 

-Buena suerte, Eiri. 

-_Arigatou_

Después, dos enfermeros arrastraron la camilla en la que se encontraba Yuki hacia el quirófano siete de la segunda planta del hospital. Allí ya había varios cirujanos reunidos, que charlaban amistosamente sobre lo que iban a hacer el fin de semana mientras se colocaban guantes esterilizados. Yuki prefirió ignorarlos. No le gustaba la idea de que se tomasen la operación, su operación, tan a la ligera. Le saludaron a amablemente con la cabeza cuado lo vieron entrar, y volvieron a sus conversaciones. 

Lo último que vio antes de que le pusieran la mascarilla con la anestesia, fue al doctor Nagashi diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que se relajase despacio y luego... todo se volvió blanco.... 

....demasiada luz.... 

y luego nada. 

Todo estaba oscuro. 

Yuki se dio cuenta que ya no podía oír las voces de los cirujanos, ni el ruido metálico de los instrumentos. Ni siquiera oía los pitidos de las máquinas a las que se suponía que estaba conectado. 

Un miedo le asaltó de repente, ¿es que algo había salido mal? ¿se había producido un apagón en el hospital? 

O peor.... ¿estaba muerto? 

Yuki no era una persona muy religiosa, en términos prácticos. En realidad, prefería mantenerse alejado de cualquier tema espiritual cuanto más podía. Su padre ya era suficientemente religioso por los dos, muchas gracias. Pero aún así, siempre había preferido la idea occidental de un cielo (o un infierno, que para el caso a él le daba igual) en que pudiera descansar tu alma, a tener que vivir una y otra vez reencarnándote en dios sabe en qué para toda la eternidad. La vida ya le parecía demasiado dura como para tener que vivirla más de una vez. 

Yuki estaba empezando a arrepentirse por no haber prestado atención a las historias que les había contaba su padre en el templo algún día cuando eran pequeños, cuando descubrió que le picaba la mano. 

Le picaba terriblemente. 

Levantó su brazo derecho y se arrascó suavemente cerca de la muñeca, donde parecía haber algo metido bajo su piel. 

Oh, calla. Era el cable del suero. 

De repente empezó a ser consciente de otras voces de distintos tonos, que susurraban palabras a su alrededor, y movían cosas que hacían ruido. 

¿Pero entonces no estaba muerto? 

Oyó entonces un pequeño sollozo. 

-...ya está despertando... 

-..no te pongas encima de él... 

Manos que le tocaban la cara. 

-..dejarle espacio.... 

Una puerta que se abría y pasos acercándose. 

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Eiri-san? 

La voz del doctor Nagashi. 

Vale, estaba vivo después de todo. La operación había terminado, y había salido con éxito, presumiblemente. O eso esperaba. Pero entonces había algo que fallaban en esa ecuación, por que... 

-¡Sigo sin ver! ¡Sigo sin VER! 

-Tranquilícese, Eiri-san –le dijo Nagashi, sujetándole los hombros para impedir cualquier movimiento brusco por su parte y manteniéndole firmemente echado en la cama -sus ojos están vendados. Por eso no puede ver. 

Yuki reprimió las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo al médico pedante, más por que seguramente no acertaría con la dirección en que estaba su cara y no quería acabar dándole la su hermana o a Tohma por error, que por ganas. 

-¡Quiero saber por que aún llevo una venda! 

-Recordará que acaba de sufrir una operación delicada en la cornea de sus ojos, sensible a los cambios de la luz. No pretenderá que dejemos entrar libremente a la luz del sol cuando su cuerpo aún está tratando de terminar de curarse, ne? 

Oh. Eso tenía sentido. Yuki no lo había pensado hasta ahora. 

Siempre después de cualquier operación hay un periodo de ajuste, aún supervisado por los médico para evitar posibles problemas pos-operatorios y facilitar la tarea del cuerpo de regenerarse. Y él se llamaba a sí mismo escritor... olvidándose de un echo tan obvio y poniéndose histérico delante de todo el mundo. 

Definitivamente, ése no era su día. 

Viendo que se había calmado por fin, Nagashi dejo de sujetarle y se apartó, disculpándose por no haberle mencionado antes que no podría ver inmediatamente después de la operación, sino que debía pasar un periodo de reajuste con los ojos vendados. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que levarlos así? –pregunto Yuki al fin, más calmado. 

-Entre dos y tres semanas. El momento exacto se determinara de acuerdo a los resultados de las pruebas que se le realizarán. 

Yuki titubeo un momento antes de volver a hablar. 

-¿Volveré... volveré a ver? 

-Eiri...-suspiró Mika. 

Hubo un pequeño silencio después de eso, pero Yuki casi pudo ver al doctor mirar furtivamente a Tohma como queriendo saber su opinión y a Tohma asintiendo levemente. Sabía que Yuki quería saber la verdad. 

-Aún es muy pronto para saberlo, Eiri-san. Deberemos esperar a las pruebas. Sin embargo, he de decirle que la operación en si fue todo un éxito, todo salió tal y como se esperaba. Ahora todo depende de usted. 

A Yuki le hubiera gustado hacer más preguntas, pero Tohma y Mika insistieron en que debía descansar un poco antes de nada, y prometieron que volverían más tarde para ver cómo estaba. Yuki casi se lo agradeció. La verdad era que, aun habiéndose pasado casi dos horas dormido por la anestesia, se sentía muy cansado. 

Y, más que nada, echaba de menos a Shuuichi. 

No sabía qué era exactamente, pero había algo que le faltaba su lado. Y que hacía que le doliera un lugar que hacía mucho tiempo había querido olvida. Su corazón. 

No entendía por qué no estaba allí, con él, apoyándole en esos momentos. Puede que estuviera siendo egoísta, según cómo lo había tratado desde el principio, no le hubiera extrañado que hubiera cogido un día sus cosas y le hubiera dejado sin una palabra. Pero Yuki creía que ya habían pasado ese punto en una relación que todo está como en el aire, y que Shuuichi lo conocía mejor que todo eso. Que sabía que _baka_ ya no era un verdaderamente un insulto, que realmente le gustaban las pequeñas notitas que le dejaba pegadas en el frigorífico por las mañanas si se levantaba más pronto que él para ir a ensayar, que esperaba impaciente sentado al lado del teléfono las llamadas que le hacía cuando estaba lejos, de gira. 

Pero, siempre podía estar equivocado. 

Lo que no entendía era, ¿por qué ahora? 

Cuando despertó, un poco después de la hora de comer, no estaba solo en la habitación. Eso le desagrado un poco, la verdad era que no quería hablar con nadie en aquellos momentos. Pero Tohma, ajeno a lo que pensaba, sonrió cuando le vio moverse, y acercó la silla donde estaba sentado. 

-¿Cómo te encuentras? 

-¿Es la pregunta del mes o qué? 

Tohma pareció herido un momento, retirando un poco la mano que mantenía al lado de la de Yuki, pero no dijo nada. Yuki suspiró. Tohma no tenía la culpa de nada, no valía la pena desquitarse con él. 

-Estoy mejor. Menos cansado y con la cabeza despejada. 

-Eso está bien. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Tohma? 

Tohma pareció confuso por un instante, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. 

-...Un rato. Mika y Tatsuha se han ido a recoger un poco de ropa para ti, el médico nos ha dicho que esta noche ya podrías dormir en casa. 

_En casa, ciertamente,_ pensó Yuki, _ Pero, ¿con quien? ¿qué pasará cuando llegué a casa y vea a Shuuichi después de...?_

Tohma le miró con cara interrogante, sin entender que era lo que Yuki estaba pensando. Al darse cuenta de que él no podía verle, dijo casi suspirando 

-Eiri... 

-Dime la verdad, Tohma. ¿Por qué no ha venido? 

El otro suspiró, dándose cuenta por fin de por donde iba a línea de pensamientos de Yuki. Por supuesto, era el cantante. El único que lograba hacerle daño una y otra vez. 

-Sindou-san se ha ido, Eiri. 

Yuki hubiera parpadeado, de haber podido. 

-¿_Nani_..? 

-Él ha decidido que lo mejor para los dos, para _vosotros_ dos, es... marcharse. 

-¿Marcharse? ¿Marcharse a dónde? ¿De qué.... estas hablando? 

Yuki notaba que le faltaba el aire. Curiosa reacción, cuando tienes una mascarilla de oxígeno inyectándole directamente por la nariz. 

-Se ha... ido de casa. Le dije que podía quedarse el piso si quería, pero prefirió marcharse. También me dijo que lo lamenta mucho, pero.. 

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! 

Yuki podía notar su furia, pero también un dolor intenso en el pecho. No podía creerlo. Lo había echo, Shuuichi lo había echo. Había cogido sus cosas y se había marchado. Así, sin más. Sin _despedirse_. Era gracioso que siempre que Yuki se había imaginado su despedido final, Shuuichi lloraba mucho, y se despedía diciendo algo del tipo de jamás-te-olvidaré, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse para siempre. 

Pero nunca así, de una manera tan... _cobarde_. 

-Tienes que entender, Eiri, que no tenía sentido seguir así. Qué... en el fondo solo os hacíais daño. Es... mejor así 

-Es...mejor...así –repitió Yuki, sin entender realmente las palabras. Y se dio cuenta con horror, que sus ojos le dolían, y que la venda se estaba empezando a pegar a sus párpados. 

Estaba llorando. 

De repente, unos brazos los rodearon fuertemente, intentando consolarle, y una voz le decía que no se preocupase, que todo iba a salir bien. Que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, nunca más. 

Sin embargo, esta vez, ya no le sonaban tan convincentes. Esta vez, no le hicieron sentirse mejor. 

Antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, la figura que había estado escuchándolo todo desde la puerta de la habitación, la cerro suavemente, y se apoyó contra la pared de enfrente, suspirando tristemente. 

-Tohma... 

_¡Gracias a todos los reviwers! Por sus ánimos y por ser tan pacientes conmigo, arigatou.  
Y solo para que conste, las amenazas no son un buen aliciente para ningún autor ;P_


	10. capitulo tres

_Espero haber captado bien la personalidad de Hiro, por que es un personaje que me encanta ^^;;_

~2~ 

Hiro se revolvió en la cama un par de veces, antes de darse la vuelta y coger el maldito teléfono, que llevaba sonando insistentemente un rato. Vagamente, se preguntó donde demonios estaría Shuuichi para no haberlo oído. 

-_Moshi moshi_... ¡Ah, Ayaka-chan!… iie, ya estaba despierto…. _Hai, hai_.... ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!.... claro.... ¿entonces te llamo a las ocho?......_hai__,_..... ok. _Ja ne_! 

Hiro colgó y bostezó sonoramente. Por un momento sopesó el volverse a echar, aún eran las nueve y cuarto y era sábado, con lo que no había que madrugar para ir al estudio, pero decidió levantarse y darse una ducha, en cambio. No podría dormir de todas formas después de haber hablado con Ayaka. 

Cuando se acercó al servició, descubrió que el agua ya estaba corriendo, y que el cristal estaba empañado de vapor. Así que ahí era donde estaba Shuuichi. 

Al momento, y como contestando a su pregunta, Shuuichi salía envuelto de una toalla amarilla del baño, y mesándose el pelo. 

-Hiro... _ohayo_. 

-¡_Ohayo_! 

-¿No te habré despertado, _ne_? 

-_Iie_, llamó Ayaka por teléfono. 

Shuuichi intentó sonreír. 

-¿Ah, si? 

-_Hai_, le han dado la beca para que haga los estudios en la universidad. 

-Es... fantástico 

Hiro lo miró preocupado. 

-Shuuichi, ¿estas bien? 

El otro apartó la mirada, y se volvió, dirigiéndose al dormitorio. 

-_Hai_... voy a vestirme. 

Sin decir nada más, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. 

Hiro meneó la cabeza suspirando. Llevaba así toda la semana desde que salió del hospital, con cara la triste y el espíritu apagado, la mayoría del tiempo intentando disimular las lágrimas. 

Y, por supuesto, todo tenía que ver con el escritor. 

Hiro decidió que ya se podría tomar la ducha más tarde, por que ahora era hora de hablar seriamente con Shuuichi. Vale que no quisiera ir a hablar con Yuki después de la conversación amenazante que mantuvo con Seguchi-san, pero no podría negarse a hablar con él. Esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos. 

Con paso decidido se encaminó hacia el dormitorio y, sin llamar, abrigó la puerta de golpe. Shuuichi estaba delante del armario, metiendo la camiseta sin mangas con la que presumiblemente había dormido sin ningún cuidado. Estaba totalmente vestido, y parecía que con intenciones de _salir_. 

Al no obtener ninguna reacción de Shuuichi, Hiro carraspeó sonoramente, haciendo que su amigo se volviera para mirarle, mientas cerraba la puerta del armario. 

-¿Hiro? 

-_Ano_.... ¿vas alguna parte? –lo dijo más en tono de afirmación que de pregunta, como si solo dijera lo obvio, pero Shuuichi contestó de todas formas. 

-_Hai_, casi no queda arroz, y de fruta andamos también mal, así que voy a salir a comprar. 

Hiro le miro con asombro mientras Shuuichi, sin esperar ninguna respuesta de él, cogía su mochila, se la colgaba al hombro y se dirigía a la puerta de la salida, poniéndose sus zapatillas deportivas. Justo antes de que abriera la puerta, Hiro le llamó. 

-¡Shuuichi, espera! 

Shuuichi se paró delante de la puerta, con la espalda hacia él. Se giró muy lentamente, y Hiro no pudo evitar que su corazón le diera un vuelvo cuando vio la tristeza que tenía reflejada en su cara. 

-Hiro.... _onegai_, ahora no. 

-..._demo _

-Necesito estar ocupado, Hiro. 

Y Hiro sabía que era le dejaría marchar. Nunca podría hacer nada que pudriera empeorar su estado, Shuuichi le importaba demasiado como para hacer eso. Y aunque si necesitaba que alguien le dijera un par de cosas bien dichas, no era ese el momento. 

Hiro le sonrió, y afirmo con la cabeza lentamente. Shuuichi le dio miró con ojos agradecidos, y también le sonrió, más sinceramente que esa mañana -o eso le pareció a Hiro- y se marcho, cerrando la puerta. 

Si, era lo mejor. Al menos de momento. 

Además, debía de hablar con una persona, que también era parte del problema. No era justo que Shuuichi tuviera que estar así por culpa de alguien que por alguna razón creía que podía manipular los sentimientos de la gente según su voluntad. Yuki tenia derecho a saber que clase de persona era Seguchi-san. 

Y Hiro iba a hacérselo saber. 

Pero antes de hacer nada, se dio la ducha que tanto necesitaba, se afeitó, y se vistió, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Entró en la cocina para hacerse un ligero desayuno, no era buena idea mezclar la rabia con un estómago vacío, podían tener consecuencias desastrosas, se dijo con humor. Pero se dio cuenta de que Shuuichi realmente tenía razón cuando dijo que necesitaban hacer algunas compras. La nevera estaba prácticamente vacía. 

Genial. 

Pues no tenía tiempo de esperar a que Shuuichi regresara con algo que llevarse a la boca, tendría que esperar a poder comprarse algo de camino al hospital. Por que allí era donde Hiro suponía que se encontraba Yuki, y pobre del que se interpusiera en su camino, fuera el presidente de la compañía o de todo Japón, a Hiro le daba igual. 

Esta situación debía terminar. 

Cogió un papel que había encima de su mesa y un bolígrafo, y le escribió una pequeña nota a Shuuichi diciéndole que salía a recoger un poco de ropa par él, y que estaría de vuelta en un par de horas como mucho. No esperaba que la conversación con Yuki fuera demasiado larga. 

Se puso su casco, y no tardó ni veinte minutos en llegar al Hospital General de Tokio con la moto. Ya se sabía el camino casi de memoria, por triste que eso pareciera. Aparcó en el aparcamiento del hospital, que esa vez estaba relativamente vacío gracias a Dios, y se apresuró hacia la entrada. No quería encontrase con el presidente, aunque no le tuviera ningún miedo, y confiaba en que a estas horas estaría en su despacho en la compañía de discos, como solía hacer muchos sábados. 

Ates de subir a la habitación, sin embargo, se compró un bocadillo en la máquina de la cafetería, solo para acallar a su estómago, que no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan vacío a esas horas de la mañana. 

Al ir coger el ascensor para ir a la segunda planta en busca de la habitación de Yuki, una mano lo retuvo y le obligó a pararse casi en seco. 

-¡Oye! Sabrás que no está permitido correr en el hospital, muchachillo. 

Hiro se dio la vuelta, y sonrió. 

-Ya no soy un muchachillo. Y esto es una causa de fuerza mayor. 

La mujer se rió sonoramente. 

-Oh, causa mayor ne? ¿entonces debo asumir que nuestro pequeño cantante está en problemas con cupido? 

-Lo conoces bien, Gio-chan. 

La enfermera se apartó un mechón del pelo de su cara, sin perder la sonrisa. 

-Bueno, que le vamos a hacer, es un don. –su cara se volvió más seria entonces- Pero te diré que si buscas al escritor, ya no está aquí. 

Hiro se quedó sin palabras. Habia llegado demasiado tarde. Siempre había asumido que le obligarían a quedarse al menos un día después de la operación, nunca que se iría el mismo día. Ahora probablemente Seguchi-san lo tendría escondido en algún apartamento secreto donde sería imposible encontrarlo. 

-_K'so__._.. 

-No hace falta decir palabrotas para expresar el enfado. Si quieres te dejo que rompas una de las sillas de plástico de la cafetería , a ver si así nos comprar unas decentes. 

Hiro no pudo por menos que sonreír. 

-Esto dificulta las cosas. 

Giovanna se quedó pensando un momento. 

-No sé lo que habrá pasado, y que Dios me de entrometerme en problemas ajenos, pero si te sirve de algo, y de forma absolutamente cofidencial –se inclinó un poco hacia Hiro con gesto travieso, y éste se agachó un poco- el escrito tendrá que venir a una revisión el martes por la mañana. 

A Hiro se le iluminaron los ojos. ¡Esa sería su oportunidad entonces! 

-_Arigatou_, Gio-chan -le dijo al tiempo que reprimía sus ganas de abrazarla, que por alguna razón no le pareció una gran idea- Acabas de salvarme la vida. 

-¡Ui! Tranquilo, que te haré pagarme el favor cuando se me ocurra algo. 

Ambos se rieron, y Giovanna volvió a su posición original, cruzando las manos en las caderas. 

-Todo sea por el bien del pequeño ángel. 

Hiro asintió, y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero se sentía mejor ahora que cuando entró en el hospital. Giovanna miró de repente el reloj que colgaba de la pared al lado de la ventanilla de información, y entornó los ojos. 

-Deberás disculparme pero tengo que irme ya, por que ya sabes que en la vida... 

-...de una enfermera no existe el descanso, _ne_? 

Giovanna lo miró un momento divertida, antes de soltar otra carcajada. 

-¡Exacto! Buena suerte con tu búsqueda. 

-_Arigatou_, por todo. 

La enfermera bajó la cabeza aceptando su agradecimiento, y se alejó hacia los ascensores, desapareciendo tras las puertas metálicas. 

Hiro se quedó un momento más mirando hacia el ascensor, antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hasta la salida. No tenía sentido quedarse allí, ya se aseguraría el martes de no perder a Yuki cuando viniera a la revisión. 

Con paso decidido, se subió en la moto y arrancó el motor, alejándose del hospital a una velocidad moderada. Lo mejor sería hacer lo que le había puesto en la nota a Shuuichi, ir a casa de Yuki y recogerle algo más de ropa, y algunos mangas, videos de NG o algo así, para animarlo el fin de semana que venía. No creía que pudiera soportar ver a Shuuichi deprimido dos días más seguidos. 

Cuando aparcó la moto cerca del apartamento, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado llevar la llave de Shuuichi. 

Hiro volvió a maldecir. El día iba de mal en peor. 

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya casi eran las doce y media. Sopesó sus posibilidades: podía regresar a casa, coger la llave de Shuuichi y tener que explicarle donde había estado toda la mañana si no era en su casa cogiendo ropa, o bien podía intentar abrir la puerta sin usar la llave y ahorrarse un montón de problemas. 

Sin dudarlo, optó por la segunda. 

De pequeño lo había echo todo el tiempo con las horquillas de su madre para poder abrir la puerta del desván donde le guardaban (lo cual viene a ser una forma amable de decir esconder) la guitarra. De algún modo a sus padres no les gustaba demasiado la idea loca que tenía de querer montarse un grupo con Shuuichi, y mucho menos de dejar los estudios para hacerlo. Ellos pretendían que terminase la enseñanza media, y así poder tomar un puesto de "responsabilidad" en la pequeña empresa de su padre. 

Hiro estaba muy contento de no haberles hecho caso. 

Pero gracias a eso, con una pequeña ganzúa que encontró debajo del asiento de su moto (gracioso, por que Hiro no recordaba haberla puesto ahí en primer lugar) y asegurándose de que no había ningún vecino a la vista, consiguió que el tranco de la puerta cediese. Gracias a dios que no estaba puesto el pestillo, o no lo habría conseguido tan fácilmente. 

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se deslizó hacia el interior y cerro la puerta. Suspiró, y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al dormitorio, o lo intentó, justo cuando un bate de baseball le pasó rozando la cabeza. 

Por suerte, los reflejos de Hiro eran bastante buenos, y logró esquivarlo, pero cayó al suelo en el proceso. Se tapo las manos en gesto de defensa cuando vio venir una nueva acometida, pero el palo nunca le alcanzó. 

-¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Na...Nakano-san? ¿Se encuentra bien...? 

Hiro levantó la cabeza, y vio a la hermana de Yuki mirándolo con gesto preocupado, intentando ayudarlo a levantarse con una mano y sujetando el bate de baseball en la otra. 

-_Hai_....creo 

-¡Oh, lo siento muchísimo! Pensé.... pensé que quizás era un ladrón... 

-Pues le hubiera dado un buen golpe, señorita. 

Mika se mordió el labio inferior, sin dejar de mirarle la cara como buscando alguna herida. 

-_Gomen_, yo... 

-No pasa nada, Seguichi-san. –dijo Hiro, ya más calmado- Soy yo el que debería discúlpame por entrar a hurtadillas al apartamento así. 

Mika dejó el bate apoyado en la pared, y le indicó el sofá para que se sentaran, algo que Hiro le agradeció. Una vez acomodados, Mika se volvió hacia él. 

-¿Por qué entras a hurtadillas a casa de mi hermano? 

Hiro miro a Mika e intentó estudiarla, quería averiguar de que lado estaba. Por lo que Shuuichi le había contado, lo único que quería era que Yuki dejase de sufrir y fuera feliz, eso estaba más que claro, pero lo que Hiro desconocía era si esa felicidad incluía a Shuuichi o no. 

Decidió que fuera lo que fuera, la verdad sería lo más correcto. 

-Vine a buscar un poco de ropa para Shuuichi, pero me dejé olvidada su llave en mi apartamento, y como no tenía tiempo de volver a por ella.... 

-Decidió hacer de _Indiana Jones_ y entrar a la aventura. 

-Una bonita forma de describirlo 

-Yo no diría que la idea fuera bonita. He estado a punto de quedarle sin cabeza –le dijo Mika con tono aprensivo, aferrándose con fuerza a la falda que llevaba. 

Hiro se rió al oír el comentario. 

-Bueno, reconozco que me sorprendió, pero hace falta más que eso para acabar con Nakano Hiroshi. 

Pero Mika lo seguía mirando con gesto preocupado. 

-De verdad, estoy bien. Aunque no sabía que Yuki-san tuviera un palo de baseball en su casa. 

-Yo tampoco. Cuando oí los ruidos en la puerta, fui a la cocina a buscar algo con lo que defenderme y lo encontré. 

Hiro asintió, y Mika no dijo nada más. Hubo un pequeño silencio, mientras el guitarrista la observaba recorrer con la vista el apartamento, que aún tendiendo todos los muebles, parecía deshabitado completamente. 

-Así que se ha ido a tu apartamento, _ne_? 

-_Hai_.. 

-Sabía que no se quedaría aquí. 

Y Hiro vio llegar su oportunidad 

-¿Sabe... lo que ha pasado? 

-Claro que lo sé –dijo con altanería, pero luego añadió algo más bajo- aunque no gracias a Tohma, eso es seguro. 

-_Ano_... 

-Es un error –dijo de pronto, con firmeza. 

Hiro casi se atragantó de la sorpresa de que quizás podría encontrar en Mika una aliada, pero decidió dejar que continuase. 

-Yuki.. Yuki debe elegir con quien quiere estar, nadie debe... elegir por él, obligarle..... Pero, pero no lo entiende, no ve que así solo consigue... causar más dolor... 

-¿Seguchi-san? 

Mika volvió a la realidad al oír a Hiro decir su nombre. 

-Oh, _gomen_. Y llámame Mika, por favor. 

-Solo si tu me llamas Hiro 

Mika y Hiro se sonrieron, pero la sonrisa de Mika era un sonrisa triste. 

-Sé que piensas que mi marido es horrible por hacer lo que ha hecho, pero tiene sus razones. No digo que sean las correctas, pero no lo hace por que quiera hacer daño a Shuuichi, de verdad. 

-No tienes que justificarle... 

-No lo hago. Solo quiero que no se le juzgue a la ligera. No es una mala persona. 

-Nunca he dicho que lo fuera, pero mi principal interés aquí es Shuuichi, y Tohma no está haciendo sino dañarle con esta situación. 

-También a Eiri, aunque él no quiera verlo. 

-¿Qué quieres decir? 

Mika sonrió, y esta vez parecía un poco más animada que antes. 

-Oh, vamos. ¿Crees que Shuuichi es el único que puede deprimirse y llorar por no estar con mi hermano? Puede que Eiri sea... frío algunas veces, pero desde luego no está hecho de piedra, y quiere mucho a ese chico. 

-¿Yuki-san está deprimido? 

-Puedes apostar a que sí. Y si hay algo peor que un Eiri enfadado, es un Eiri enfadado y deprimido. 

Hiro no pudo por menos de sonreír. La verdad era que no podía imaginarse a Yuki triste apenándose de si mismo por que Shuuichi no estaba con él. Era superior a él. 

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? 

-No puedo imaginarme a Yuki-san deprimido. 

Mika se rió levemente. 

-Yo tampoco podía, hasta que lo vi. 

-En realidad, parece bastante estúpido. Quiero decir, ambos están mal obviamente por que quieren estar el uno con el otro. ¿No podrían simplemente volver a estar juntos e ignorar lo que Seguchi-san les haya podido decir? 

-No es tan sencillo, Hiro. Eiri está convencido de que Shuuichi le ha dejado, y no quiere escuchar a nadie, ni siquiera mi. 

-A mi si me escuchará –dijo Hiro entre dientes, antes de darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. 

Mika lo miró un momento extraña, pero luego su rostro se suavizó. 

-¿Pretendes ir a ver a Eiri? 

-Lo que sea para que Shuuichi deje de estar miserable. 

-Realmente tienes ganas de morir, ne? 

Hiro se rió, al tiempo que decía 

-No, no es eso. No le tengo miedo a Yuki-san, y me odiaría a mi mismo si no hiciera todo lo posible por ayudar a mi amigo. 

-Eres una buena persona –decidió Mika de repente, tocando levemente la mano de Hiro al decirlo- Shuuichi tiene suerte de tenerte. 

-Eso es lo que intento demostrar. 

Entonces Mika se puso de pie, y se arregló la falda un momento. Hiro la imitó, no sabiendo muy bien que le pasaba por la mente. 

-¿Sabes? Puede que resulte. Eiri es muy cabezota cuando se refiere a la familia, pero tal vez tú logres... bueno, ya lo has hecho otras veces. 

Hiro se sonrojó un poco al oír eso. 

-_Ano_... yo..., bueno. Creo que esa será la parte fácil. Convencer a Shuuichi de que no tuvo la culpa del accidente, eso es otra historia completamente distinta. 

Mika lo pensó un momento. 

-Quizás Eiri pueda hablar con él... 

-Muy improbable. Shuuichi no se permitiría hablar con Yuki-san por nada del mundo en las condiciones en las que está. ¡_Ano baka_! -dijo con exasperación- Se echaría la culpa del cambio climático si pudiera. 

-Muy propio de Shuuichi. 

Se quedaron mirando un momento el uno al otro. 

-Tal vez.... tal vez yo pueda ayudar en eso... 

Hiro arqueo una ceja mirando a Mika con cara interrogante, y se preguntó que demonios se le habría ocurrido ahora, pero a falta de una explicaión, Mika solo le sonrió. 

Un escalofrío le recorrió entero. Las mujeres le daban auténtico pánico en aquellas situaciones.

En susurros, Mika y él trazaron un plan.  


_Con un poco de ayuda en la próxima parte conseguiré meter un poco de sentido común en estas cabecitas suyas tan duras...espero..._


	11. capitulo tres

_He intentado hacer algo más original en este capitulo, espero que no sea demasiado confuso para nadie ^^;;_

~3~ 

-¿Eiri? 

Caminó por el pasillo hasta la cocina, pero allí no había nadie. Dio la vuelta y volvió a pasar por el dormitorio, pero la cama aún seguía estando vacía. 

-¿Eiri...? 

Oyó unos leves ruidos a su derecha, se giró rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el servicio, donde vio a Yuki tratando de abrir la puerta con la mano derecha, o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía que estaba haciendo. Tohma no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, tan.... increíblemente indefenso en su batalla mortal contra el pomo. Se acercó despacio, pero haciendo el suficiente ruido como para asegurarse de que Yuki podía oír que alguien estaba cerca. No quería darle un susto de muerte al escritor en esas condiciones, y menos con el humor que había tenido últimamente. 

La verdad era que ya había supuesto un tipo de comportamiento así por parte de Yuki, pero no tanto. Tohma sabía que estaba pasando por unos momentos duros, entre lo de Shindou y el problema con sus ojos... pero aún así, Yuki era mucho más frío y desconsiderado que antes. 

Tohma solo esperaba que en cuanto le quitasen las vendas, y pudieran marcharse lejos, todo estaría bien. 

Puso su mano en el hombro de Yuki despacio, mientas con la otra tomaba la mano derecha del escritor y la guiaba directamente al pomo. 

-_Maa, maa,_ Eiri, deberías haberm— 

-¡Por dios, Tohma! –le dijo apartando su mano de la de él rápidamente- Creo que puedo ir al baño solo 

Había frialdad en su voz, y sus ojos probablemente también lo hubieran sido, si no estuvieran tapados por una venda y el pañuelo de flores que Mika le había prestado, para hacerle sentir mejor. 

Pero Yuki no se dio ni cuenta. 

Consiguió encontrar el maldito pomo por fin, lo hizo girar, y entró en el servicio deprisa, cerrando la puerta con un golpe sordo en las narices. Buscó el pequeño tranco que había un poco por encima del picaporte, y lo cerró, atrancando la puerta. 

¿Por qué no podían simplemente dejarle irse a su casa a escribir? 

Oh, si. Estaba ciego. 

Yuki maldijo entre dientes, antes de palpar las paredes con sus manos hasta encontrar las cortinas del baño, sentándose en el borde de la bañera aun momento. 

Esto no iba a funcionar. 

Realmente apreciaba lo que Tohma estaba intentando hacer, cuidar de él y todo eso, pero esto esa demasiado. No solo estaba invadiendo la intimidad de su hermana y su cuñado –que por mucho que le dijeran que no le importaba en absoluto, Yuki sabía positivamente que estar con él estos días no era un camino de rosas precisamente- si no también era que Yuki sentía que se estaba ahogando en esa casa. No quería estar allí. No le gustaba cuando todo el mundo le decía lo que tenía que hacer, o cuando sentía que no podría hacerlo por él mismo. Odiaba tener que depender de los demás, era algo que él ya pensaba que estaba bastante claro. 

Pero parecía que no. 

Constantemente Mika vendría a preguntarle si quería algo, o Tohma le diría que si le apetecía que le leyese eso o aquello, o qué plato prefería para la comida, o que no debería fumar tanto por que era malo para la salud. Como si Yuki no lo supiera ya de sobra. 

Nunca había esperado vivir tanto como para tener que preocuparse por los efectos del tabaco de todas formas. 

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su línea de pensamientos, oyó sonar el timbre. Con curiosidad, se preguntó quien demonios sería a esas horas de la mañana un Domingo. Nadie se atrevía a molestar al _Oh-gran-señor-Seguchi-Tohma_ un domingo. 

Tohma estaba pensando algo muy parecido mientras se acercaba a la entrada principal con intenciones de echar lo más rápido posible a quien quiera que osase molestarle a él, o a Yuki. Tenía la impresión de que sería más bien lo último. No creía que Shuuichi se hubiera atrevido a venir, aún habiendo averiguado por alguien –posiblemente Mika- donde se encontraba Yuki ahora, después de charla que le dio en el despacho, pero aún así.... 

No podría estar tranquilo hasta que estuviera muy lejos. 

Con decisión, abrió la puerta principal con una de sus mejores caras de póker. No había ningún sentido en asustar a alguien innecesariamente si resultaba ser solo algún vecino, _ne_? 

Pero sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando se encontró cara a cara con el guitarrista de _Bad Luck_. Y parecía que él tampoco tenía un buen día. 

-_Ohayo _

-_Ohayo_, ciertamente. Es muy pronto para una reunión de trabajo, Nakano-san. 

Hiro sonrió levemente, pero siguió con el ceño fruncido. 

-No es de trabajo de lo que he venido a hablar, como supongo que habrá adivinado. Y tampoco es usted a quien he venido a ver. 

Tohma levantó una ceja en señal de fingida sorpresa, mientras cruzaba los brazos por delante de su pecho. 

-¿Ah, no? 

-_Iie_. 

-Pues mi mujer tampoco... 

-Dejémonos de juegos. He venido a ver Yuki-san, por que hay cosas de las que necesitamos hablar. 

La mirada de Tohma se endureció. Hiro no se andaba por las ramas, y eso era algo que normalmente indicaba un grado de determinación que a Tohma no le gustaba demasiado. 

-Eiri no quiere ser molestado ahora 

-Solo será un momento 

-¡He dicho que no quiere ser molestado! Y como presidente de la compañía en la que trabaja, debería tomarse mi palabra en serio. 

Hiro se rió internamente. _Si piensa que me asusta en lo más mínimo, va listo._

-Pues despídame, no me importa. Pero voy a hablar con Yuki-san hoy, le guste o no. 

-¿Cómo te atreve— 

-Tohma, déjale entrar –se oyó una voz autoritaria desde dentro de la casa, y ambos se giraron un poco sobresaltados. Yuki se encontraba apoyado en un bastón negro en el pasillo, con una mano en la pared y mirando hacia ellos. 

Como si realmente pudiera verlos. 

Hiro tragó saliva, y por un momento pensó si esto había sido tan buena idea después de todo. 

-_Demo_, Eiri... 

-Tohma, no puedes impedir que vea a la gente. Oigamos lo que Nakano-san tiene que decirme –y sonrió a Hiro un momento, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su dormitorio. 

Hiro esquivó a Tohma en la entrada, que aún no se había movido, y siguió los pasos de Yuki por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta para evitar que Tohma pudiera interferir. 

Yuki se había sentado en la cama, de repente se sentía mucho más cansado que esa mañana. Cogió el paquete de cigarrillos que llevaba en el bolsillo, y se dispuso a encender uno. La conversación prometía ser interesante. 

¿Qué sería lo que pretendía ahora que era Shuuichi el que lo había dejado a él? 

-Y bien, Nakano-san, ¿a qué que debo esta inesperada visita? 

-Se trata de Shuuichi

-¿Oh? –dijo, mientras daba la primera calada a su cigarro.

-Hay algo importante que debes saber.

-Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenías que contarme, Mika-san? –le preguntó Shuuichi tímidamente, mientras echaba un poco de té caliente en la tazas.

Le había sorprendido mucho que Mika supiera donde estaba viviendo desde que se había ... separado de Yuki, pero aún más que supiera donde estaba el apartamento de Hiro. No recordaba habérselo dicho nunca, aunque claro, probablemente Tohma siendo el presidente de la compañía y todo eso, tendría esa información almacenada en sus fichas.

Pero Shuuichi no sabía por que Mika querría saberlo en primer lugar...

-¿Shuuichi?

-_Hai_, _gomen_, me he despistado un momento –dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Qué pensabas?

-_Ano_.. me ha sorprendido que hayas venido a verme...

-¿Para qué crees que he vendo?

-Tiene que ver con ... Yuki....-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Así es. Shuuichi—

-No... Mika-san, _onegai_. No me hagas esto. Ya esta siendo suficientemente duro para mi tener que olvidarme de él una vez. No me hagas tener que hacerlo de nuevo, por que no podría.

-Pero es que ese es el problema, Shuuichi. No tienes que olvidarte de él, no _quiero_ que te olvides de él.

Shuuichi la miraba confuso.

-¿_Nani_...?

-Shuuichi, ¿no lo ves? No puedes seguir así. ¡Tienes que dejar de sentirte culpable por algo que no ha pasado!

-_Demo,_ Mika-san...

-Tú quieres volver con mi hermano ¿no es así? Tú quieres estar con él.

-_Demo_... Seguchi-san dijo..

-¡Olvida lo que dijo mi marido, Shuuichi!.

Shuuichi la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Confía en mi en esto, Shuuichi, por favor. Sabes que solo quiero que Eiri sea feliz, que nunca le haría daño. Por favor, confía en mi.

Shuuichi asintió lentamente.

-Quiero que trates de concentrarte en lo que recuerdas.

Shuuichi la miraba sin comprender del todo

-Tohma no estaba en ese coche, pero tú sí. Solo tú y Eiri sabéis lo que realmente pasó.

Mika le sonrió, pero Shuuichi no se sentía muy confiado.

Cerró los ojos, y dejó que su mente le llevara a la memoria que tenía justo antes del accidente, donde todo estaba borroso. Un escalofrío le recorrió al espalda.

-Dime lo que recuerdas

Shuuichi se movió inquieto en el asiento. No le gustaba demasiado toda esta idea. No quería recordarlo.

Pero era.., era la voz de Yuki.

_...cuando lleguemos intenta no hacer caso de lo que diga mi editor...._

_.....grite un poco ... ...... farfulla algo sobre llegamos tarde...._

_....ignorarlo..._

-Recuerdo como Yuki me decía algo sobre su editor... que probablemente nos reñiría por llegar tarde.

Shuuichi oyó a Mika reír suavemente.

-Típico de Eiri, siempre la acaba enfadando. Continúa

-Yo le contesté que _sí_ que llegábamos tarde... 

_... no por nuestra culpa ..._

_...atasco..._

-....pero él dijo que no era por nuestra culpa...que era por un atascó y... y entonces se volvió a mirarme y me sonrió.... y la luz...

Mika notó que Shuuichi se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, así que se acercó un poco más a él, y le puso un brazo alrededor de la espalda, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Shuuichi se dejó abrazar, agradeciendo el silencio a Mika que lo hubiera hecho.

Pasado un rato, Shuuichi fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-No puedo creer que lo olvidara. Yuki se volvió a mi para sonreírme.

-No fue culpa tuya, ni de Eiri. Si no del conductor de aquel coche, Shuuichi.

Shuuichi rió tristemente, y se apartó de Mika.

-Lástima que ahora ya sea demasiado tarde...

-¿Por que dices eso?

Shuuichi se volvió como su fuera la pregunta más ridícula del mundo.

-¡Mika! Le he.. ¡le he dejado solo cuando más me necesitaba! En el hospital, durante su operación, y ahora....

Mika entonces comprendió el verdadero miedo de Shuuichi.

-¿Crees que Yuki te odia?

-¡Pues claro k me odia! ¿Por que si no se habría marchado sin decirme nada? 

-Oh, claro. Yuki Eiri, uno de los escritores mas importantes de todo Japón, de repente se queda sin imaginación, aceptando la primera razón que le ponen delante de su cara.

-La teoría mas sencilla es siempre la correcta, Ar—

-Arthur Conan Doyle, lo se Yuki-san, yo también soy un fan de _ Sherlock Holmes_, aunque no lo crea –dijo Hiro casi sin aliento, luchando desesperadamente por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba. Lo equivocados que estaban tanto Shuuichi, como él.

Esperaba que Mika estuviera teniendo más suerte que él.

-Pero en eso se equivoca. Esa no es la explicación mas sencilla

Yuki se volvió hacia el, con su segundo cigarro de la mañana en una mano y un té caliente en la otra, con interés.

-¿Ah no? –dijo con incredulidad

-_Iie_.

-¿Y te importaría revelármela entonces, ya que pareces saberlo todo?

Hiro dejo escapar una carcajada.

-¿No es obvio? La razón mas sencilla, por supuesto, es que Shuuichi se esté culpando de lo que te ha pasado.

Yuki se quedo callado un momento, intentando procesar las palabras de Hiro. De repente se le había quedado la garganta seca.

-¿La culpa de qué?

Hiro entorno los ojos. ¿Cómo un hombre que había escrito novelas tan inteligentes, podía ser tan estúpido en estos temas?

-Del accidente, claro. De tu ceguera.

Yuki se atragantó con el té que estaba bebiendo en esos momentos.

-Del... ¿¡del _accidente_!? ¿Y qué demonios tiene Shuuichi que ver con eso?

-Pregúntaselo a él.

-¡_Ano baka_!

-¿Entiendes ahora por que no ha ido al hospital? ¿Por qué no estuvo durante la operación? Era demasiado doloroso para él, pero puedo decirte que estuvo tan preocupado por ti como para no dormir aquella noche.

-No lo entiendo.... unos día antes estaba tan normal, y de repente desapareció. No es típico de él.

-Ciertamente, hubo alguna interferencia... externa, por así decirlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno... alguien le metió a Shuuichi la idea de que el accidente fue culpa suya en la cabeza –dijo Hiro, sin muchas ganas.

-¿¡Quién!?

-No se si estoy en posición de decirlo... -dijo cada vez más incómodo.

-Fue Tohma, ¿no es cierto?

-Yo....

-No puedo creer que hiciera algo así. ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¡No tiene derecho a inmiscuirse en mi vida como y cuando le plazca, y menos en la de Shuuichi! ¡_K'so_!

-¿Comprendes ahora por que he venido? Todo esto es un gran error, uno que se puede arreglar fácilmente si me acompañas. 

-¿Uh?

-Shuuichi estará probablemente pensando en algunas cosas ahora mismo, espero que para bien. Pero no terminará de estar seguro si no hablas con él. Creo que ambos necesitáis hablar... _ne_?

Yuki dudó.

No por que no quisiera verlo, Dios sabía que era lo que más deseaba en ese mundo. Sino por que tenía miedo de hacerlo. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero Shuuichi conseguía hacerle tener tantas emociones largamente olvidadas, que a veces le daba miedo.

-No creo que sea buena idea 

-¿Qué? ¿después de todo lo que te he contado, no quieres ir a verlo? 

-No es eso... 

-¡No! –grito de pronto- ¡Ni hablar!, no dejaré que le vuelvas a hacer daño. 

Yuki rió levemente. 

-No pretendo hacerle— 

-Pues es lo que vas a conseguir, sentándote ahí y compadeciéndote de ti mismo 

-Por si no lo has notado, estoy ciego 

-Sí, lo estás. Pero no por la venda que llevas en los ojos, si no la que llevas en el corazón. Si es ese el coraje que vas a poner para luchar por Shuuichi, entonces Tohma tenía razón desde el principio, y esta relación estaba condenada a fracasar –le dijo en tono acusador, y reprimiendo las ganas de marcharse de esa habitación dando un gran portazo. 

Yuki era tan estúpido como Shuuichi, de verdad. 

El escritor estuvo a punto de levantarse y darle un puñetazo, o tratar de hacerlo, por haber dicho eso, pero una parte de él lo retuvo. Por que una parte de él, sabía que Hiro tenía algo de razón. 

Estaba siendo un cobarde. 

Para consigo mismo, y para con Shuuichi. 

Hiro, parado delante de la puerta, le dijo antes de salir 

-Déjame hacerte una única pregunta más, Yuki Eiri-san. Y si la respuesta no es suficientemente satisfactoria para ti, puedes marcharte lejos, o hacerte monje budista o lo que sea, por todo lo que me importa. Pero piénsalo bien antes de contestar. Y si la respuesta es la que yo creo que será, entonces vendrás conmigo, y podremos terminar esta situación de una vez por todas. 

Yuki se quedó quieto, esperando, y en esos momentos deseó poder observar el rostro de Hiro. 

-¿Aún le quieres? 

-¡Pues claro que lo quiero! –dijo Shuuichi, al borde de las lágrimas ya. 

-¿Entonces cual es el problema? 

-El ya no me quiere a mi –dijo, casi en su susurro, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente por sus mejillas. 

-Shuuichi, eso no lo sabrás hasta que no hables con él. 

-_Demo_.... _demo_ no puedo... 

-Sí puedes, Shuuichi. Y lo harás. Por que esa será la única forma de que podáis ser felices otra vez. 

Shuuichi no dijo nada, pero en su corazón sabía que Mika tenia razón. No podía mentirse a si mismo, no le había olvidado. Era demasiado difícil. 

-Aún no entiendo una cosa... 

-Dime 

-¿Por qué Tohma-san haría una cosa así? 

Mika sonrió tristemente, apartándole una lágrima de su cara con suavidad. 

-Eres demasiado inocente. 

Shuuichi la miro sin comprender. 

-Tohma-san y tú no sois tan diferentes cuando a la culpa se refiere, Shuuichi. Él también tiene demonios a los que vencer, sólo que lo hace de una forma equivocada. 

-¿Eso te hace sentirte triste, Mika-san? 

Mika se sorprendió con una lágrima en los ojos, y un dolor familiar en el corazón. Pero consiguió una sonrisa sincera para Shuuichi. 

-Un poco, pero no tienes que preocuparte ¿de acuerdo? Todo esto se va a solucionar 

-De acu— 

Pero la frase se le ahogó en la garganta, cuando vio a entrar por la puerta del apartamento a Hiro y a... 

-¿...Yuki?

~ ~ ~

_Ta da! Cliffhanger!  
Ah, y contestando a Kaori, ¡gracias por avisarme! La verdad es que no se japonés, solo lo que he visto escrito en otros fanfics y lo que oigo de los subs de mis cintas de anime, así que probablemente tengas razón ^^ Si es así, pretendamos que Hiro solo está intentando ser sweet con Ayaka, ne? ^^;; _


	12. capitulo tres

_Waffy...oh, maravilloso waffy..._

~4~ 

-¿....Yuki? 

Yuki tenía la garganta seca, y solo supo asentir lentamente, deseando más que nunca no llevar esa estúpida venda alrededor de sus ojos y poder ver la cara de Shuuichi. Se conformaba solo con un segundo, una milésima de segundo, con tal de poder ver su sonrisa de nuevo. 

De pronto, sitió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo que le apretaban con mucha fuerza, un cálido aliento en su cuello que decía palabras incoherentes entre sollozos, y el peso del cuerpo de Shuuichi al apoyarse contra el suyo, como si quisiera estar tan cerca de él como pudiera. 

Bueno, esto tampoco estaba mal. 

Torpemente, más por la emoción tan fuerte que le embargaba al volver a tener a Shuuichi tan cerca, que por que no se encontrase bien, levantó sus manos también, y lo atrajo más hacia sí, si es que eso era posible, abrazándolo fuertemente. Respiró profundo, y le sorprendió la maravillosa sensación de alivio que lo embargó. Como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de los hombros. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto le estaba afectando el pensar que jamás podría volver a abrazarlo, a hablar con él, a besarlo, hasta que había tenido una breve muestra de cómo sería su vida sin él. 

Y no le gustaba en absoluto. 

Yuki estaba decidido a no tener que volver a vivir aquello nunca más. 

-Está bien, Shuuichi, está bien. No me voy a ir –le susurró, para calmar un poco al pequeño cantante, que sequía llorando entre sus brazos. 

Pero Shuuichi no pareció oírle. 

Mika, se volvió hacia Hiro, con intención de decirle que a lo mejor lo más correcto sería dejarles un rato a solas para que hablasen –esa era la cuestión en todo este plan después de todo; pero se dio cuenta de que este era el piso de Hiro, y que de ninguna manera le iba a decir que se marchara. Así que la única opción que quedaba era que ambos se fueran a su apartamento, para poder hablar tranquilos. 

Hiro, que parecía haber tenido la misma idea, se hizo notar en la habitación, y se acercó a Yuki y Shuuichi. 

-Ano... Shuu, creo que lo mejor sería que os fuerais a casa, _ne_? Para que podáis hablar de lo que ha pasado. 

Shuuichi no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse de Yuki y hacer caso a Hiro, ni siquiera parecía haberle oído. 

Yuki sonrió internamente, agradecido por la honesta actuación de Shuuichi, que no hacía más que devolverle las esperanzas de que lo que Hiro le había contado aquella mañana era cierto, y que Shuuichi no le odiaba más de lo que él le odiaba a él, y que era posible que todo pudiera solucionarse de una manera satisfactoria. 

-Shuuichi, Hiro tiene razón. Deberíamos ir a casa... ¿quieres? 

Shuuichi asintió débilmente, aún sin soltarlo, pero Yuki quería una verdadera reacción de su parte, así que le apartó un poco con sus brazos, forzándolo a deshacer el abrazo. 

-Shuuichi.. 

Yuki noto que Shuuichi levantaba la cabeza, como si le estuviera mirando, y él decidió que era un buen momento para sonreírle, y quizás hacerle ver que todo saldría bien, que esto era lo que él quería también. 

-Hai... sería lo mejor, _ne_? Creo que Hiro y Mika-san ya han hecho suficiente por nosotros hoy. 

Miró primero a Hiro, que le sonreía ampliamente, y luego a Mika, que tenía una mueca de satisfacción en su cara, y los miraba con la esperanza de que Yuki pudiera ser feliz al fin. 

-En eso tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo, Shuuichi –convino Yuki, agrandando aún más su sonrisa. 

-Bueno, también era por mi bien –rió Hiro, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia él- no me entiendas mal, quiero mucho a Shuuichi, pero si tengo que aguantarlo otro día más por aquí deprimido, me hubiera dado algo. 

-¡_Hiro~_! –protestó Shuuichi, pero sin dejar de sonreír, y sin soltar a Yuki tampoco. 

Todos rieron, mientras Shuuichi buscaba algo con lo que poder contestar a su amigo, pero no encontró nada. 

-Vamos, os llevaré en el coche, no creo que ninguno estéis en condiciones de conducir. 

Shuuichi saltó un poco al oír lo que Hiro acababa de decirle, y miró a Yuki con aprehensión, haciendo una nota mental para recordar a Hiro que eso podía ser un tema delicado para Yuki. Pero éste no parecía haberse sentido aludido, y seguía sonriendo, agarrando la mano de Shuuichi. 

-Mika, te llevaré a ti también a casa, ¿te parece bien? 

-_Hai, arigatou_, Hiro 

_¿Mika? ¿Hiro?_ Shuuichi se preguntó con curiosidad cuando se habían vuelto tan familiares el uno con el otro. 

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el garaje, y subieron al coche rápidamente, Mika con Hiro delante, Shuuichi y Yuki detrás. No hablaron nada durante el viaje, todo estaban demasiado conmocionados por los últimos sucesos, y tenían muchas cosas en la cabeza. 

Shuuichi no podía quitarse de encima ese hormigueo que le ardía en el estómago, como si un montón de mariposas estuvieran revolteando libremente bajo su camisa, y que, de alguna forma, le hacía sentirse muy inseguro. No parecía que Yuki estuviera enfadado con él, pero Shuuichi no podía estar seguro. No después de lo que le había hecho. 

Hiro consiguió llegar en menos de veinte minutos al apartamento, se despidió de Yuki y Shuuichi, haciéndole prometer a su amigo que le llamaría más tarde para ver como iba todo, y volvió al coche con Mika. 

-¿Vamos? 

-Vamos –le dijo Mika, aún mirando a su hermano. 

En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de ver a Tohma en aquellos momentos, pero sabía que retrasarlo no haría que el problema desapareciera. 

-¿Te... te encuentras bien? 

Mika se giró para mirarle, y por un momento se vio a si misma contestándole que no era asunto suyo y que la dejase tranquila, pero recordó la conversación en el apartamento de Yuki el otro día, y la que había tenido con Shuuichi esa mañana, y se dio cuenta de que eso sería una estupidez después de todo lo que había pasado,. 

Al fin y al cabo, Hiro solo trataba de ayudar. 

-_Hai_. 

-Todo saldrá bien, Mika –le dijo con convicción, sin apartar la vista de la carretera. 

Y Mika le creyó. 

~ ~ ~ 

Shuuichi giró la llave del apartamento, que no había sacado de su mochila en todo ese tiempo, y abrió la puerta lentamente, dejando que Yuki entrara primero. No sabía si debía ayudarle a caminar para que no se tropezara con el escalón o algo así, o bien dejarle un poco de espacio. Lo que menos quería era agobiarlo, parecer demasiado sobre protector y hacerle enfadar. 

Pero Yuki decidió por él, caminando con paso decidido por el salón, quitándose los zapatos con un movimiento rápido, y encaminándose hacia el sofá. Shuuichi lo siguió, sin saber muy bien que otra cosa hacer. Se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudencial, y permaneció en silencio. 

La voz de Yuki lo sobresaltó. 

-¿No vas a decir nada? 

Miraba hacia delante, pero Shuuichi no sabía si era por que no sabía hacia donde dirigirse por que no podía ver donde se había sentado, o por que quería parecer frío. 

Esperaba que fuera lo primero. 

-_Ano_.... yo....-Shuuichi suspiró- _Gomen_, Yuki. 

Yuki dejó escapar una breve carcajada. 

-Por que sabía que dirías eso. 

-¡_Gomen_! No era mi intención.... 

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –dijo al tiempo que giraba, de modo que su cara estaba enfrente de la de Shuuichi, como si pudiera vele a través de las vendas. 

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Shuuichi. 

-_Ano_... 

-_Baka_, deja de pedir perdón por motivos que no existen, y acércate un poco. Puede que esté momentáneamente ciego, pero definitivamente no estoy manco, y un poco de contacto físico no me vendría mal. 

Shuuichi, demasiado sorprendido como para procesar lo que le acababa de decirle, se sentó al lado de Yuki y alargó sus manos para que Yuki pudiera estrechárselas. 

Tal vez.... todo saldría bien después de todo. 

-Entonces.... ¿no estas enfadado? 

-Si, sí lo estoy –le dijo, apretándolas con fuerza. 

El corazón de Shuuichi dio un vuelco al oír esto. Iba a empezar a decirle que lo sentía, que había sido un estúpido y que tenia todas las razones del mundo para estar enfadado con él, pero Yuki continuó hablando. 

-Pero no contigo. 

-...¿Eh? 

-No estoy enfadado contigo Shuuichi. No tengo ningún motivo. 

-_Demo_.... yo me he portado como un estúpido. No me despedí de ti, no fui al hospital en la operación, no estuve para— 

Pero una mano de Yuki lo silenció, sus dedos tocando suavemente la superficie de los labios de Shuuichi. 

-Eso no importa 

-¡Claro que importa! 

Yuki parecía sorprendido. 

-Debí.... debí haberte apoyado, en vez de quedarme en casa. Pero es que.... –Shuuichi tragó saliva por que tenía la garganta increíblemente seca de repente- pensé que quizás no querrías verme después de lo que te había hecho, y luego ya era demasiado tarde para ir, y yo quería llamar, pero pensaba que no querrías hablar conmigo... 

-Creo que alguien te metió esas ideas en la cabeza –dijo con exasperación. 

Shuuichi lo miro sorprendido un momento, no sabía que Yuki estuviera al corriente de su conversación con Tohma acerca del accidente, y tampoco sabía si eso era una buena o una mala noticia. 

El escritor pareció comprender la inquietud de Shuuichi. 

-Hiro me contó a grandes rasgos las mentiras que Tohma te había contado. Eso es una parte del porque estoy aquí. 

-Demo... ¡Tohma-san no lo hizo con mala intención, Yuki!. El pensaba que hacía lo correcto, que así te protegía. Pensó que estaba actuando solo en tu favor. 

-No deberías tenerle en tan alta estima 

-Demo... ¡es cierto, Yuki! Tohma-san es una buena persona, Mika-san no estaría enamorada de él si no lo fuera. Eso solo que... tiene que darse cuenta de que su forma de actuar.... era equivocada. 

-Creo que todos nos hemos comportado como unos estúpidos estos últimos días. 

Shuuichi se permitió una leve sonrisa al oír aquello. 

-_Hai_, eso parece. 

-Pues entonces creo que yo también debería disculparme. 

-¡_Iie_, Yuki! Fui yo el que abandonó a la primera dificultad.... 

-Mientras yo me dejaba mentir sin tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a la verdad. 

-_Iie_... 

-La verdad era que tenia miedo, Shuuichi. Estaba aterrado. No puedo explicar exactamente de qué, pero lo cierto es que lo estaba. 

-Yuki.... 

-De repente yo no podía ver, y no sabía nada de ti, me sentía muy solo y no sabía que hacer. Jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable como en esos momentos. Ni siquiera cuando.... –Yuki dejó que su voz muriera. 

Shuuichi apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Yuki, como si quisiese enfundarle fuerzas. 

-No se por qué, pero cuando te fuiste eso me dolió más que ninguna otra cosa. Era algo que yo no entendía, y contra lo que yo no podía luchar, y eso me frustraba. 

Shuuichi no podía parar de llorar ahora, sabiendo que le había causado tanto dolor por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a Tohma, para darse cuenta de que solo eran una excusa para intentar liberase de la culpa que sentía el presidente desde hacía tanto tiempo. 

-_G__omen_, Yuki, yo... jamás pretendí que— 

-¡Deja de disculparte, maldita sea! 

Shuuichi quedó callado un momento, sorprendido por la brusquedad de las palabras de Yuki. 

-Estoy tratando de decirte que te he echado de menos mucho estos días, _baka_. Que te.... quiero. 

Shuuichi tardó unos segundos en oír lo que Yuki le acababa de decir, y otro más en darse cuenta de lo que significaban. Creyó por un momento que su corazón había dejado de latir en su pecho. 

-Yuki..... ¿_honto ni_? 

Yuki, a pesar de saber que se lo diría y que Shuuichi le preguntaría si era verdad, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al contestar. Si, siempre lo había hecho, y nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Y esa era la única verdad que le importaba ahora mismo. 

-_Zutto_.

Shuuichi abrazó de nuevo a Yuki, como horas antes lo hiciera en el apartamento de Hiro, sin pensarlo, solo dejando que la sensación tan maravillosa de saber que le importas a alguien más que ninguna otra cosa le inundara el corazón. 

Deseó que ese momento durase para siempre. 

Pero entonces Yuki se tambaleó hacia un lado, casi rompiendo el abrazo, y el corazón de Shuuichi volvió a acelerarse. ¡Algo andaba mal! 

-¡¡Yuki!! 

-Estoy.... estoy bien –dijo apartándose un poco y sujetándose la cabeza con sus manos- Solo me he mareado un poco. 

-¿Seguro? ¿No deberíamos llamar la medico? ¿O quizás ir a hospital....? 

-_Baka_, solo es un mareo, por el estrés. Hoy ha sido un día muy estresante. 

Shuuichi bajó la cabeza. 

-_G__omen_... 

-Si vuelves a pedir perdón una vez más, esta noche duermes en el sofá. 

Shuuichi se callo inmediatamente, sonriendo levemente. 

-Eso esta mejor. Ahora por favor, coge las pastillas que están en el bolso de mi chaqueta, y tráeme una. 

-_Hai_. 

Shuuichi se levantó del sofá y cogió la chaqueta, buscando en los bolsos hasta que encontró en paquete de píldoras blancas. Le dio una, como le había dicho Yuki y también le llevó un vaso con agua para que se la bebiera. Estuvo apunto de preguntarle para que eran, pero como Yuki parecía cansado, se dijo que lo mejor seria esperar a mañana. 

-Quizás deberías descansar un poco, ya es tarde.. 

Yuki terminó de beberse el agua y le tendió el vaso a Shuuichi, mientras suspiraba. 

-_Hai_, creo que tienes razón. Me vendrían bien unas horas de sueño. 

-¡Ok! Deja que te lleve hasta el dormitorio. Tendrás que cambiarte, y poner esa ropa a lavar,... y puede que tengamos que encender la calefacción. Puede que haga demasiado frió.... tal vez unas mantas serían lo mejor... 

Shuuichi se dio cuenta de que Yuki estaba serio, mirando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba 

-¿Yuki...? 

-Echaba de menos esa capacidad tuya de hablar durante veinte minutos seguios sin respirar 

-¡_Yuki~_! –protestó Shuuichi, en su voz fingida de enfado, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse del sofá. 

-Lo que más miedo me da es que es cierto –musitó Yuki, dejándose arrastra hacia el dormitorio. Shuuichi solo se rió, y le abrazó más fuerte. 

Un rato después, con Yuki instalado en la cama con su pijama azul, Shuuichi se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

Yuki le dijo 

-¿Es que no vienes? 

-_Hai_ –le contestó Shuuichi, sonriendo- hago una llamada y enseguida estoy contigo. 

-De acuerdo –le dijo, sonriendo también. 

Ni que decir tiene que cuando Shuuichi volvió al dormitorio después de una breve conversación con Hiro, Yuki ya estaba sonoramente dormido. 

~ ~ ~ 

Mika giró la llave del apartamento, que no había sacado de su bolso en todo ese tiempo, y abrió la puerta de su casa lentamente, dejando que el viento la golpeara unos segundos en la cara antes de cerrarla tras de si. 

Ya había anochecido, y la casa estaba en penumbras. Mika por un momento pensó que Tohma no estaba en casa después de todo. Quizás había salido a dar una vuelta con el coche, o quizás estuviera en el bar al que solían ir, tomando una copa. 

Dejó el abrigo y el bolso encima del sinfonier de la entrada, y se quitó los zapatos, relajando los pies después de haber llevado esos malditos tacones todo el día. Justo cuando se dirigía al servicio para quitarse el maquillaje y asearse un poco, reparó en una sombra que había al lado de la ventana en el estudio de Tohma. 

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que _era_ Tohma. 

-Me has asustado –dijo casi susurrando, intentando calmarse un poco de la impresión. 

-_Gomen_. No te había oído entrar. 

Mika se mordió el labio inferior, intentando decidir qué hacer. Tenía que hablar con Tohma, estaba claro, esa situación debía terminar de una vez por todas, pero no estaba totalmente segura de que ese fuera el mejor momento para hacerlo. Echó un vistazo a la habitación y vio que el ordenador estaba apagado (rara vez lo estaba) y que había una botella medio llena y una copa con hielos en cima de la mesa. No parecía que hubiera bebido mucho, pero Mika no sabía que efecto podía tener. 

-Mika.... ¿puedo preguntarte algo? 

Mika sonrió a pesar de si misma. Tohma, tan educado como siempre. 

-Claro –dijo entrando en la habitación, y colocándose cerca de él, apoyada en la pared de costado. 

-¿Me odias? 

Mika abrió los ojos un poco, sorprendida por una pregunta tan directa, pero contestó en seguida. 

-Por supuesto que no. 

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó entonces, sin quitar la vista de la ventana. 

-Por que eres mi marido 

-¿Solo por eso? 

Mika lo miró extrañada un momento, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sin saber qué era lo que Tohma quería oír. 

-Tohma, eres mi marido, y te quiero. No podría odiarte nunca. 

-¿Incluso después de esto? –le preguntó, dándose la vuelta de modo que estaba en frente de Mika. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y la cara tan pálida, que al juntarlo con su pelo rubio le hacía tener un aspecto apagado, casi sin vida. A Mika le dio un vuelo el corazón cuando lo vio. 

-Tohma.... 

Y Tohma se derrumbó entonces, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas, dejando que Mika lo viera en su momento más vulnerable. Dio unos pasos titubeantes hacia ella, intentando encontrar algo que le aliviara un poco.... y Mika recorrió la última distancia que los separaba y le abrazó. Tohma puso sus brazos desesperadamente a su alrededor, como si temiera que se desvaneciera en el aire. 

-Yo.....Solo quería protegerlo, de verdad. Tienes que creerme, solo quería.... solo ....yo quería.... 

-Lo se, Tohma, lo se –le dijo, susurrando en su oído- Y Eiri también lo sabe. Pero tienes que dejarlo pasar. No fue culpa tuya, no lo fue. No podías saberlo. Eres tan culpable como yo. Tienes que.... que dejarlo pasar, Tohma. Eiri tiene que seguir adelante, por si mismo. Tiene que encontrar a quien le pueda ayudar. 

-Lo se –le dijo, entre sollozos- y eso es lo que más miedo me da. 

Mika lo miro con cara de no comprender. 

-Que ya la haya encontrado, y ya no me necesite. Que me odie por que lo que pasó, y no me de la oportunidad de redimirme. 

Mika notó que su visión se estaba empezando a nublar. No quería llorar, no ahora. Quería ser fuerte por él, quería decirle las palabras exactas que le hicieran comprender que no fue culpa suya, y que podía descansar al fin. 

-Eso es en lo que te equivocas, Tohma –le dijo con decisión, apartándolo un poco para que pudiera verle la cara- que no necesitas redimirte de nada.  No necesitas ser perdonado, por que  nunca fue culpa tuya. ¿Lo entiendes? Tienes.... tienes que dejarlo ir. 

Tohma asintió lentamente, y se dejó arrastrar por su esposa a un tierno beso. 

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, no lo olvides -le dijo, sonriendo cálidamente.

Y Tohma la creyó. 

-_Arigatou_...

Y por primera vez desde hacia muchos años, Tohma se sintió aliviado, y tranquilo. 

_Me encanta cuando los planes salen bien ^_~  
Por si a alguien le interesa, la canción que inspiró esta última conversación fue 'Frozen' de Madonna._

_Honto ni = de verdad?  
Zutto= para siempre_


	13. capitulo cuatro

_Mi proveedor de Internet me ha estado dando problemas estas dos últimas semanas (en realidad desde el prinicio... ¬¬U) así que me he cambiado. Espero que este vaya mejor.  
Mmmm... en este episodio más waffy, Sexy!Shuuichi y Vulnerable!Yuki._

~1~ 

Shuuichi se despertó de un magnifico sueño de forma gradual. El sol le daba de pleno en los ojos, y aunque no tenia ganas de levantarse, tampoco podía volver a dormirse. Al principio se sintió desorientado sobre donde se encontraba. Obviamente, esa no era la cama de Hiro. Un vistazo rápido alrededor le dijo que tampoco se encontraba en el apartamento de Hiro. 

Ahora, eso _sí_ que era extraño. 

Con el pulso un poco más acelerado, Shuuichi intentó incorporarse un poco para ver mejor el cuarto..... o lo intentó, hasta que un brazo que supuestamente lo estaba agarrando por la cintura, lo empujó de nuevo al calor de la cama con una fuerza impresionante, sobre todo a esas horas de la mañana. 

Shuuichi iba a gritar y ha separarse de quien quiera que estuviera a allí, hasta que la memoria del día anterior por fin llegó a su cerebro, y tuvo que obligarse a parar. 

Yuki. 

Era lo único que necesitaba saber para volver a acurrucarse entre las sábanas mientras una gran sonrisa llenaba su rostro. 

No había sido un sueño después de todo. 

-....ora....s 

Shuuichi, sin dejar de abrazar a Yuki, movió lentamente la cabeza para verle un poco mejor, y le susurró ¿_nani_? muy cerca de la oreja, disfrutando de su cercanía 

-¿...hora es....? –repitió el escritor, aún medio dormido. 

-Pronto, estemos así un poco más 

Yuki solo gruñó algo para sus adentros, y apretó un poco más el abrazo alrededor del pequeño _pelirrosa_, que decidió tomarlo como un sí. Cerró los ojos, y aspiró fuertemente el aroma de Yuki. Ahora que volvía a tenerlo cerca, nunca. Nunca jamás volvería a dejarlo escapar. 

Por nada. 

Pero, los minutos pasaron, y pronto el despertador que Yuki tenía encima de la mesilla sonó con un pitido repetitivo anunciando que ya eran las ocho y media, y que Shuuichi debería de estar en media hora en el estudio. 

Yuki, intentando mover lo menos posible a Shuuichi, levantó su brazo izquierdo y le dio al pequeño botón amarillo dos veces seguidas, y el sonido cesó. Volviéndose hacía su amante, Yuki dijo en voz baja 

-Creo que deberíamos levantarnos 

Shuuichi bostezó sonoramente, pero no se movió. 

-Solo un ratito más.... _ne_? 

Yuki sonrió a pesar de si mismo, había echado de menos el oír su voz así. 

-Pero entonces llegarás tarde al ensayo, y Hiro se enfadará, y Sakano se subirá por las paredes y el pobre Fujisiko se.. 

-Es Fujisaki. Y ya están acostumbrados. 

-Eso no significa que esté bien. 

Shuuichi abrió los ojos al fin, dándose por vencido. Aunque no se levantase de la cama, Yuki no le dejaría dormir de todas formas. 

-Está bien....iré a preparar algo para desayunar. 

-Ok. Yo voy a vestirme. 

Shuuichi asintió para si, aún pensando en lo a gusto que ese estaba así echado en la cama, y se inclinó un poco hacía Yuki y le beso tiernamente en los labios. Reprimiendo las ganas de bostezar, se levantó pesadamente de la cama, y se atusó un poco el pelo, que por propia experiencia sabía que tendía a estar un bastante desordenado cuando se acababa de levantar. 

Se puso las zapatillas y se dirigió a la puerta. Iría a la cocina a preparar algo rico.... y rápido, solo de pensar en comida se dio cuenta de que realmente tenía mucha hambre. Tendría que darse prisa para llegar al estudio y terminar en seguida el ensayo del nuevo single que presentarían en menos de un mes, para poder volver lo más pronto posible a casa y estar con Yuki, aunque probablemente él estaría escribiendo... 

Oh, no. ¡Yuki! 

-¡Yuki! 

El susodicho, que se acababa de levantar de la cama también, y se estaba poniendo las zapatillas, se dio la vuelta en seguida en dirección de la voz, con una expresión alarmada en su cara 

-¿Shuuichi? ¿Qué pasa? 

-¡No puedo irme! –dijo, regañándose a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. 

¿Cómo podía pensar en irse y dejar a Yuki aquí solo? ¡En su estado! ¡Que egoísta! No podría escribir sin poder ver la pantalla, ni prepararse algo de comida si le entraba hambre, o coger una cerveza cuando tuviera sed. O peor... ¿y si le sucedía algún accidente en la cocina? ¿O resbalaba cuando entrase en la dicha? ¿Y si se quemaba por no saber donde había dejado el ciga— 

-¡Baka! Deja de decir estupideces. ¡No va a pasarme nada! –le gritó Yuki, pero sin enfado en la voz. 

Shuuichi se calló, un poco sorprendido. No sabía que había estado diciendo esas cosas en voz alta. Pero aún así, aunque Yuki dijera que estaba bien... no lo estaba. No en la mente de Shuuichi. Se supone que había venido aquí para que él lo cuidara, para que no tuviera que preocuparse por nada. Pero si lo dejaba sólo no podría protegerlo... 

-Shuuichi, escúchame. Puede que no pueda verte, pero sé lo que estás pensando ahora mismo. 

Yuki caminó hacía Shuuichi por la habitación con firmeza, sin tropezarse con la cama y con paso decidido. Alzó una mano hacia él, y Shuuichi la tomó no muy convencido. 

-Que esté... momentáneamente ciego, no significa que sea un invalido. 

-_Demo_— 

-Déjame terminar. Conozco esta casa perfectamente, no necesito verla para saber donde están las cosas, y si en algún momento no estoy muy seguro siempre puedo ayudarme con las paredes, _ne_? 

-Supongo... 

-Así que el tema de la cocina, la ducha y eso está zanjado. Con respecto a escribir, soy perfectamente capaz de continuar con la novela sin tener que mirar el teclado. No me he pasado mas de ocho horas diarias delante del ordenador todos estos años por nada, sabes. Me conozco el teclado de memoria. 

-_Demo_... 

-Sí, puede cometa errores, pero para eso está mi editor, para que lo lea y corrija posibles errores. 

Shuuichi suspiró, no sabiendo muy bien que decir. Aún le sabía mal dejarle solo. 

-En serio, Shuuichi. Estaré bien. Además, creo que escribir me vendrá bien para relajarme un rato y dejar de pensar en mis ojos. Incluso tengo un par de ideas para el final. 

-¿El final? ¿Ya vas a terminarlo? 

-Con un poco de suerte, sí. 

Shuuichi sonrió, y se sintió un poco más relajado. Yuki realmente parecía tener todo bajo control. 

-¿No llegas tarde? –le dijo de pronto Yuki, y Shuuichi se dio cuenta con horror que era cierto. 

Hiro lo mataría. 

Y Fujisaki lo resucitaría solo para volverlo a matar. 

Shuuichi corrió hasta la cocina, preparó un par de tostadas para él y otras para Yuki, y se engullo las suyas mientras terminaba de vestirse y meter las cosas necesarias en la mochila. 

Cuando terminó, Yuki lo acompañó hasta la salida. 

-Ve, _baka_, y ensaya rápido para que puedas volver pronto. 

Shuuichi sintió como su corazón palpitaba más fuerte. Se apoyó en Yuki, y le dio un suave beso. 

-Te quiero. 

Yuki solo le besó otra vez, un poco más intensamente esta vez. 

Justo antes de salir por la puerta, Shuuichi se giró, y titubeó. 

-_Ano_, Yuki... 

-¿_Hai_? 

-Es.... es posible que Tohma-san se pase a verte...esta mañana... 

Yuki apartó su mano de la de él, y de haber podido, le habría echado una mirada de hielo. 

-¿Cómo sabes eso? 

Shuuichi saltó ante el tono tan frío que había adquirido la voz de Yuki, pero contestó de todos modos. 

-Hiro me comentó ayer que Mika-san le había dicho que Tohma-san quería hablar contigo y probablemente ... pedirte disculpas por su actuación... 

-Yo no tengo nada que decirle. Y tampoco quiero oír nada de lo que él me pueda decir. 

Shuuichi se mordió el labio inferior, cambiando la pierna de apoyo. Sabía que pasaría esto. Cuando Hiro se lo dijo el día anterior por teléfono, había estado pensando luego en la cama una forma de poder decírselo a Yuki de forma que éste accediera sin enfadarse. Pero se dio cuenta de que no la había. 

-Vamos, Yuki... no seas así... 

-¡Tú eres el último que debería estar diciéndome esto! –le gritó Yuki, sintiéndose ofendido. No entendía por que tenía que defender siempre a todo el mundo. 

-Yuki, escúchame. Yo también estoy dolido con él, claro que lo estoy. Me ha hecho pasar los peores días de mi vida. 

-¡Enton— 

-Pero también sé que lo hizo por que te quiere, y que solo pretendía protegerte. Sé... sé que la forma la forma en que lo hizo está mal, pero no tenía mala intención, Yuki, de verdad que no. No dejes que se marche sin saber que le perdonas. No quiero que cargue con más culpas –Shuuichi paró un momento- Solo escucha lo que tiene que decirle, ok? No te pido nada mas. 

Yuki suspiro lentamente, asimilando las palabras del cantante. Su expresión se ablandó, y por un momento pensó como una persona tan amable y buena como Shuuichi había acabado enamorándose de él, entre todas las personas 

-Tienes razón –le dijo al fin, intentando sonreír- ¿Sabes? para ser un _baka_ sabes leer bien a las personas 

-Solo cuando es algo acerca de ti 

Yuki se inclinó hacia delante para besarle de nuevo, y Shuuichi estuvo más que dispuesto a complacerle. 

Diez minutos más tarde, corriendo por las calles de Tokio para no llegar demasiado tarde al ensayo, Shuuichi aún podía sentir los labios de Yuki en los suyos. _La gente debe pensar que estoy loco_, pensó Shuuichi, _con esta enorme sonrisa que debo tener. _Cuando llegó por fin llegó al gran edificio de la compañía NG, algún Dios se debía de haber apiadado de él, por que Hiro tampoco había llegado, y Fujisaki aún estaba montando el teclado. 

Cogiendo aliento, entró en la sala, saludando a K y Sakano-san, que sonrieron al verle, y a Fujisaki. 

-¡Shindou-san! 

-Shuuichi 

-¡_Laliho_! -les dijo con su mejor sonrisa- 

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no decías eso, Shuuichi –apuntó K, mirándolo detenidamente, pero luego sonrió, como si estuviera satisfecho con lo que había visto. 

-_Hai_. Pero creo que ya es hora de volver al trabajo ne? 

Sakano-san pareció muy aliviado al oír eso. Le explicó cuales eran los planes para el single que estaban a punto de sacar, los arreglos que Fujisaki quería intentar con la música, y en general los planes que _Bad Luck_ tenía para la próxima temporada. Hiro llegó un poco después, disculpándose por que la moto se le había estropeado y había tenido que dejarla en el taller de camino, y se unió a las conversaciones, soñando con Shuuichi como sería volver a tocan en un gran escenario con millones de fans. 

Media hora más tarde, los tres miembros ya estaban ensayando el que sería el nuevo single (sin un título por que Shuuichi no se había decido por ninguno todavía) bajo la experta supervisión de K y su mágnum-44. 

Al principio Shuuichi no pudo dejar de pensar en Yuki, y en como se encontraría, pero poco a poco se dejó arrastrar por las energías renovadas de sus compañeros, y pronto lo único que ocupó su mente fueron las notas. Le gustaba como sonaba la canción, y le gustaba la historia que contaba la letra, y más que nada se sintió inmensamente agradecido de formar parte de eso. 

Exactamente a una y media, Shuuichi se despedía de sus compañeros, prometiendo ser puntual esa tarde para seguir con el ensayo, y salía corriendo hacia su casa, sin ni siquiera esperar a Hiro. Cuando llegó a la puerta, batiendo su propio record, sacó las llaves de su mochila, y las metió por la ranura con impaciencia. ¡No podía esperar para ver a Yuki otra vez! Quería saber qué tal le había ido el día en casa solo, si había tenido algún problema, cómo iba con el libro... y sobretodo tenia ganas de abrazarle de nuevo. 

-¡_Tadaima_! –dijo dejando las zapatillas en el rellano sin ningún cuidado, y precipitándose hacia el estudio de Yuki. 

Se paró en seco justo antes de entrar, no quería darle un susto de muerte abriendo la puerta de golpe.... aunque seguramente ya le habría oído entrar y gritar que ya estaba en casa, así que no habría problema. Movió el pomo y empujó la puerta, entrando en el interior de la habitación. 

Y Yuki estaba, como esperaba, sentado delante de la pantalla del ordenador, con la camisa semi desabrochada y el pelo despeinado. 

Iba a acercarse para abrazarle (en realidad, la imagen mental que Shuuichi tenía era la de _saltar_ encima suyo, literalmente) y darle un gran beso, cuando notó que Yuki no se había movido para recibirle. En realidad, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba allí. 

-¿Yuki...? 

Yuki se sobresaltó, y se llevó la mano derecha a la cara rápidamente. Shuuichi se acercó despacio, y notó que Yuki tenía la cara roja, como si hubiera estado llorando, y se dio cuenta de que probablemente se estaba apartando las lágrimas. 

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? 

-¿Qué hora es? –sonó la voz ronca de Yuki, signo inequívoco de que Shuuichi estaba en lo cierto, y que Yuki si había estado llorando. 

¡Como Tohma le hubiera hecho algo.... ¡ 

Sin mirar casi el reloj, recorrió la distancia entre la puerta y Yuki, y le miró más detenidamente, mientras le decía que eran casi las dos. Había unas cuantas latas de cerveza en la papelera, y Yuki olía un poco a alcohol, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba a Shuuichi en esos momentos. 

Vio que en la mano izquierda tenía el mechero que Shuuichi le regaló, el que tenía la foto que ambos se hicieron en su primera cita 'oficial' en la que Yuki le contó lo por encima lo ocurrido con Yuki. El mismo que había visto en su mano en aquella habitación derruida el día lo fue buscar a Nueva York, cuando Yuki iba a.... 

¡No! 

¡No importaba lo que Tohma le hubiera dicho, no iba a permitir que Yuki....! 

-Yuki— 

-Tohma ha estado aquí. 

¡Lo sabía! 

-Yuki, da igual lo que creas, no debes.. 

Pero Yuki movió su mano, como para indicar que lo que quisiera que Shuuichi estuviera tratando de decir, estaba equivocado. Shuuichi se calló entonces. 

-Hemos... um.... hemos estado hablando. Mucho. 

Shuuichi dejo que su mano cayera casualmente encima del hombro de Yuki, como para que él supiera que estaba allí y que tenía absolutamente todo su apoyo en lo que fuera, y él alzó su mano y la tomó, algo que hizo sentir un poco mejor al pequeño cantante, pero solo un poco. 

Shuuichi tragó saliva antes de decir. 

-¿Cómo ha ido? 

-Creo, creo que bien. 

Yuki suspiró, y la mano que no estaba sujetando la de Shuuichi fue inconscientemente hacia donde solía estar el cenicero, como si quisiera coger un cigarrillo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había encendido ninguno. 

-Había cosas de las que.... nunca habíamos hablado. De las que yo me había negado hablar. Y eso fue un error. 

-Te refieres a... 

-Si, Yuki-sensei. Nueva York. Aquella habitación. Yo... yo no me había dado cuenta de que... He sido un estúpido. 

-¡No digas eso! 

-Pero es la verdad... –y en un movimiento rápido, Yuki empujó a Shuuichi hacia sí, sujetándolo con la otra mano de modo que acabó sentado en las piernas de Yuki –creí que dejando los recuerdos en el fondo de mi mente, como si nunca hubieran existido, lograría hacer que desaparecieran. Pero lo único que conseguí era.... sufrir por dentro, y hacer sufrir a las personas que se preocupaban por mi. _Gomen. Gomen, gomen_... 

Yuki se apretó contra el cuerpo de Shuuichi, mientras éste trataba de consolarlo rodeándolo con sus brazos. Si Yuki necesitaba desahogarse, él le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Solo quería que los fantasmas del pasado dejasen de atormentarlo de una vez. 

-Yuki, no importa. No importa lo que hicieras, solo importa lo que hagas ahora. Es el presente lo que es importante, Yuki. Tú y yo, ahora. 

Yuki se separó de él, y aunque tuviera lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas, estaba sonriendo y no se había tan aliviado en mucho, mucho tiempo. 

-_Hai_, tú y yo. Por eso creo que debería darte las gracias. 

-¿...Las gracias? 

-Por salvarme –dijo, al tiempo que levantaba su mano izquierda y le mostraba el mechero. 

El corazón de Shuuichi se paró un momento, pero se obligó a tomarse las cosas de un modo positivo. 

-Oh, vamos, Yuki. Tú seguramente no ibas en serio a.. 

-¿Suicidarme? Si, lo iba a hacer. En el mismo sitio que en que maté a Yuki. Pensaba que era algo poético –dijo con firmeza, mientras sonreía tristemente.

Entonces oyó un ruido, como un carraspero, pero se dio cuenta de que era Shuuichi, que estaba llorando.

-Shuuichi, eso no es malo.

-¡Qué no es malo! Me acabas de decir que ibas a matarte, dime como eso no puede ser malo.

-Tú ves los hechos que _podrían_ haber ocurrido. Yo veo lo que _pasó_. Y fue que tú me salvaste, en todos los sentidos en que puede salvarse a una persona, desde el primer momento.

-Yuki...

-Te necesito, Shuuichi -dijo en un susurro casi inaudible- Ahora....ahora vuelvo a tener miedo, de la operación, y si—

-_Iie_, Yuki. Tú mismo lo has dicho, no más ¿_y sí_?. Esperemos a ve que ocurre, y sea lo que sea, lo afrontaremos juntos.

Y Yuki lo besó como si nunca lo hubiera besando antes. En realidad, era casi un nuevo sentimiento como ahora ya no podía verle la cara, o los gestos. Era cierto lo que decían de que cuando te falta uno de tus cinco sentidos, el resto se intensificaban. Ahora Yuki notaba más el aroma a perfume de hombre y sal que emanaba de Shuuichi, los pequeños ruiditos que hacía cuando se besaban, el tacto de la piel de sus manos en la cara... era como una nueva sensación. Como si volviera a empezar con él.

Y de alguna forma, lo hacía.

-Oh, antes de que se me olvide- dijo cuando ambo se hubieron separados –antes de que viniera Tohma me dio tiempo a terminar el libro. 

-¿En serio? –dijo Shuuichi impresionado. ¡Un nuevo libro! 

-_Hai_, y creo que el final te gustará 

-¡Cualquier cosa que tu escribas me gustará, Yuki! –dijo el pequeño con entusiasmo, mirando a los dibujitos que hacía el protector de pantalla que tenía puesto Yuki. 

-Adelante –le dijo éste, sabiendo que probablemente Shuuichi querría ver el documento, pero el cantante dudó. 

-_Demo_...y si lo estropeo? 

-_Baka_ ¿cómo lo vas a estropear? Sólo tienes que mover el cursor a través del texto para verlo. 

-Oh... 

Shuuichi aún no estaba muy convencido, desde que era pequeño tenia la idea de que los aparatos mecánicos le odiaba por alguna extraña razón y se rompían sin arreglo cuando él los tocaba. 

-Tengo una copia en un disco de seguridad, si te hace sentir más tranquilo, ok? -le dijo. 

Era mentira, por supuesto, pero si con eso conseguía que Shuuichi no sintiera como si el ordenador le fuera a explotar en las manos o algo así, merecía la pena. 

-Ok –le dijo Shuuichi, mas convencido. 

Movió el ratón, y los dibujos raros desaparecieron. Dio al icono en el escritorio, y abrió el documento. 

"Remembrance"  
escrito por Eiri Yuki 

Después había un par de citas de los libros de algunos de los escritores que Yuki admiraba, según le había hecho ver en una ocasión. Y luego Shuuichi vio algo que le dejó sin respiración. Justo antes del prólogo, Yuki había puesto la dedicación de su libro.   


_A Shuuichi, para que siga convirtiendo mis recuerdos en alegrías._

-¡Yuki! 

-¿_Hai_? -le dijo, esperando a ver qué era lo que decía. 

-¡Todos lo leerán! 

Yuki entonces se rió con ganas. 

-Bueno, esa es la idea 

-No, ¡quiero decir lo que has puesto sobre mi! 

-_Baka_, todo el mundo sabe que te quiero desde que nos hicieron esa entrevista, ¿qué más me da que lo lean en mis libros? 

-Demo, Yuki, las lectoras de tus libros esperan me quieres ¿¿Hasdichoquemequieres?? 

Yuki se sorprendió un momento. No recordaba haber sido consciente al decir eso, pero sí, la verdad era que lo había hecho. Era lo que sentía, ¿por que esconderlo? Cada vez le costaba menos decirlo. 

-Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki~~~!!! ¡¡Yo también te quiero!! _Love you_!! 

-_Baka_... –pero cualquier cosa que Yuki fuera decir miró en su garganta, mientras Shuuichi acercaba sus labios a los suyos para besarle suavemente al principio, más fuerte al final. Shuuichi se separó un rato después, con una mirada pícara en sus ojos, aunque Yuki no pudo apreciarla. Solo sintió el cálido aliento de Shuuichi en su oreja, que le mando un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, mientras le susurraba.

-Yuki.... ya sabes que me encanta que seas tan romántico y todo eso, pero creo que hay cosas más interesantes que podemos hacer...juntos.

Yuki ya no tenia que mirarle a la cara para saber que le estaba sonriendo perversamente, pero que a la vez, estaría todo colorado. Esa era la forma de ser de Shuuichi, inocente y atractivo a la vez.

-Uh... no se que decirte, Shuuichi-_chan_. No se si te habrás dado cuenta de que _ no_ puedo ver...

-Oh, que poco imaginativo eres para ser escritor –dijo, levantándose de las piernas de Yuki. Con una mano ayudó a Yuki a incorporarse también, y éste se dejó arrastrar por la puerta y luego por el pasillo, hasta lo que le pareció que era el dormitorio.

-No olvides que yo  sí puedo ver. No está mal dejar la iniciativa de vez en cuando...

Y la puerta del dormitorio se cerró, aunque solo fueran las tres menos cuarto de la tarde.

~ ~ ~ 

_Bueeeeeno, como ya no están permitidas las escenas NC17 (que no es que yo la fuera a escribir...::blushes::) aquí hay un fanart reaccionado con la escena (warning: Yaoi)_ http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=104755 _ Disfrutadla!  
Review?_


	14. capitulo cuatro

_Gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Vuestras opiniones hacen de mi una Nagi feliz ^^_

~2~ 

-Bueno, vamos a ver–dijo en tono serio, mientras revisaba unos papeles que había en una carpeta amarilla, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente por las líneas. Tenia las gafas ligeramente caídas, inclinadas en el empeine de su nariz, lo que le daba aspecto de ser más viejo de lo que en realidad era. 

El efecto desapareció en cuanto levantó la vista, y se las quitó, dejándolas con cuidado encima de los papeles en la mesa. 

Yuki se movió incómodo en su asiento, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer o qué decir, si el doctor ya había terminado de revisar los análisis y las pruebas que se le habían practicado la semana pasada o no, y si su tardanza en responder era una buena, o una mala señal. Odiaba no poder ver la expresión de su cara. 

Al menos Shuuichi le estaba sujetando la mano, y parecía bastante tranquilo. Si hubiera la más minina posibilidad de que algo pudiera salir mal, Shuuichi se pondría nervioso y Yuki lo notaría. Al menos podía contar con eso. 

Al final decidió por aclararse la garganta, en un intento de hacer ver al médico que él sí estaba allí, y que esa no era forma de hacer que una persona ciega se sintiera cómoda. 

-¿Yuki-san? ¿Quería preguntar algo? 

Yuki se reprimió las ganas de contestarle alguna de las muchas frases sarcásticas y que, estaba bastante seguro, estarían fuera de tono, que habían acudido a su mente, y se limitó a preguntar qué le decían los resultados. 

-Oh, no se preocupe. Todo está correcto. Los análisis y el resto de las pruebas han ido bastante bien, y no parece haber ninguna desagradable complicación secundaria, que era mi principal preocupación. 

Shuuichi miró a Yuki con expresión de alegría, como queriéndole transmitir que todo saldría bien, pero al darse cuenta de que Yuki no podía verle, le dio un ligero apretón con la mano. Entonces Yuki se volvió ligeramente hacia él, e hizo algo totalmente inesperado que hizo al corazón de Shuuichi estremecerse. 

Le sonrió. 

Fue en ese momento cuando Shuuichi supo que todo saldría bien. 

El doctor Nagashi, ajeno a su juego de miradas (o de gestos, más bien) terminó de guardar el resto de papeles en la carpeta otra vez, para dejarla en un pequeño montón a la izquierda de su mesa. 

-Bueno, aunque de momento no hay ningún problema, y espero que no se vaya a desarrollar ninguno, aún debemos ser cuidadosos. 

Yuki volvió de nuevo su atención al médico, sin soltar la mano de Shuuichi. 

-¿Problemas? –dijo, intentando no sonar demasiado preocupado. 

-Oh, no se preocupe, Yuki-san. Usted sólo debe pensar en ponerse bien, nada más. Así que fuera el estrés, y los esfuerzos grandes, y trate de descansar todo lo posible –hizo una pequeña pausa, como pensando sus palabras- No debe olvidar que esta es una recuperación tanto física como mental. 

-Sí, claro. 

-_Demo_, entonces todo va bien... ¿no? –preguntó tímidamente Shuuichi, que sí sonaba preocupado. 

-Va como cabía esperar, Shindou-san. Ninguno de los dos ha de preocuparse- le dijo mirando honestamente a Shuuichi, que se sintió un poco mejor. 

-Al fin y al cabo, ése es mi trabajo –añadió el doctor, con un leve sonrisa. 

Shuuichi se permitió sonreír también, y Yuki notó que el ambiente se relajaba por fin. Tal vez, no había nada por lo que preocuparse. 

-¿Cuándo me van a quitar las vendas? 

El docto se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar. 

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que los resultados de las pruebas han sido favorables, y que no ha habido complicaciones, me aventuraran a decir que dentro de unos ocho o nueve días sería una buena fecha para quitárselas, Yuki-san. 

-¿He de venir a más revisiones? 

Nagashi casi se rió. 

-Claro que si. No esperaría que no tuviéramos un control sobre su estado, _ne_? 

-Claro que no –musitó Yuki, y si hubiera podido, habría entornando los ojos la hacerlo. 

El doctor entonces, mirando su reloj de pulsera con una expresión de pánico en su cara, dio por terminada la visita, recordándoles la fecha de la próxima, y un par de consejos sobre la alimentación que debería llevar, algo que a Yuki no le hizo mucha gracia, aunque Shuuichi lo anotó en su libreta con todo detalle. 

Al salir de su despacho, Nagashi se despidió de amos, y se encaminó hacia el ascensor de personal, justo un momento antes de que alguien dijera su nombre por los altavoces. 

Shuuichi cogió la mano de Yuki, y ambos fueron caminando lentamente por el pasillo. 

-Bueno, pues al final todo ha salido bien –dijo Shuuichi con entusiasmo- ya ves que no hacía falta estar tan preocupado. 

-¿Quién estaba preocupado? –le contestó Yuki, fingiendo indignación. 

-Vamos, Yuki. Te conozco, sé cuando algo te preocupa. 

-Oh, sí –dijo haciendo un gesto dramático con la mano- eres el maestro del lenguaje corporal y la sutileza. 

-¡Yuki~! No seas m... –pero Shuuichi no llegó a terminar la palabra. 

Yuki, momentáneamente alarmado, le preguntó qué pasaba, sin saber que la vista del muchacho estaba fijada en la persona que se dirigía hacia ellos con bastante decisión. 

-Seguchi-san –dijo Shuuichi, sin poder evitar la sorpresa en su voz. 

Sabía positivamente que Mika sabía que hoy Yuki tenía que ir al hospital para una revisión, pero no esperaba que se decidiera a venir, ni mucho menos traer a Tohma con ella. Era una algo que realmente no se había esperado. 

Y no sabía cómo se sentía. 

Por que sí, una cosa era decirle a Yuki que hiciera las paces con Tohma, y que tratase de escucharlo, por que al fin y al cabo era la persona a la que su hermana amaba, y con la que probablemente pasaría el resto de sus días. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que se conocían, con lo que no tenía sentido seguir enfadados. Pero él era otra historia. No había podido pensar mucho en eso, había estado demasiado ocupado recuperando el tiempo perdido con Yuki como para preocuparse por Tohma. 

Sin embargo, mirando la cara del presidente de la compañía, realmente mirándolo a los ojos, Shuuichi no pudo por menos que disipar cualquier duda que aún tuviera de que había perdonado el comportamiento que había tenido estos últimos días. Como le había dicho a Yuki no hacía mucho, él ya había sufrido bastante con la culpa llevada en silencio durante tantos años. Tal vez, era mejor hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. 

Y, ante la sorpresa y el asombro de Mika y del propio Tohma, Shuuichi les brindó una cálida sonrisa, mientras él y Yuki recorrían la distancia que los separaba. 

-Mika-san, Seguchi-san, no sabía que fuerais a venir al hospital también. 

-A decir verdad, nosotros tampoco hasta hace unos diez minutos –le contestó Mika devolviéndole la sonrisa –pero pensamos que quizás necesitaríais un poco de ayuda para llegar, y hemos traído el coche. 

-El apartamento solo está a un cuarto de hora de aquí –protestó débilmente Yuki, al que no le gustaba demasiado que vinieran a interrumpirle la única mañana que Shuuichi no tendría que ir a ensayar y ambos podían estar solos. 

-Oh, vamos, Eiri. Tendréis mucho tiempo el resto de la semana para hacer lo que queráis, y además, necesitas descansar. 

Yuki, quizás un poco sorprendido por que Tohma supiera lo que estaba pensando con tanta exactitud incluso ahora, solo resopló. 

-Eiri, no seas así –le dijo Mika en tono pacificador –para compensarte por tener que pasar un poco de tiempo con tu familia, te diré que os hemos traído mi tarta especial de arándanos, receta americana. 

-¿La que papá odiaba tanto? –dijo Yuki con súbito interés 

Mika sonrió perversamente 

-Esa misma. 

Shuuichi nunca había cambiar de actitud tan rápido a Yuki en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Ahora el escritor sonreía abiertamente y solo quería irse al coche para llegar a casa. 

Ver para creer. 

-Sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo –le dijo finalmente Mika –vamos al coche y allí nos podéis explicar que ha dicho el médico, aunque por vuestras caras puedo adivinar que no son malas noticias. 

Justo cuando Shuuichi iba a confirmar el comentario de Mika, Tohma intervino, hablando con una amplia sonrisa que no admitía discusión. 

-¿Por qué no os adelantáis vosotros dos? Shindou-san y yo os alcanzaremos enseguida 

Mika le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, pero no dijo nada. Y Yuki no tenía oídos más que para el postre que le esperaba en casa. 

Shuuichi se despidió de Yuki, y observó como se alejaban por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, mientras una sensación de incertidumbre crecía en su estómago. ¿Qué le querría decir Tohma en privado? La última vez que lo hizo, la cosa no acabó muy bien, y Shuuichi no podía evitar tener ciertas reservas. 

-Sé lo que debes estar pensando, y no te culpo –le sorprendió diciendo Tohma, quitándose esa sonrisa falsa de la cara, y dejando ver un semblante preocupado y serio. 

-La verdad es que no te odio; nunca lo he hecho, en realidad. Es más, es por ti y esa capacidad de generar energía de la nada que creí en _Bad Luck_ antes de que fuera la banda que es ahora, cuando aún era poco más que un sueño. 

-Seguchi— 

-Déjame terminar, por favor –le dijo con suavidad, y Shuuichi le hizo caso- Sé... sé que no lo he demostrado últimamente, pero nunca he querido hacerte daño. Creía que lo estaba protegiendo al separaros, aunque en realidad solo estaba intentando redimirme de la culpa que sentía. Que aún siento. 

Tohma suspiró sonoramente, y Shuuichi pudo notar que la voz estaba un poco quebrada. Le debía estar costando mucho decir eso. 

-Creo que lo que trato de decir, es que lo siento. Sé que con eso no basta para borrar lo que hice, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. 

Shuuichi, que aún no acababa muy bien de creerse lo que acababa de oír, solo supo sonreírle lo más sinceramente que pudo. 

-No era necesario, Seguchi-san. Conozco los motivos, por que yo siento ese mismo impulso de querer abrazarle y borrar todo lo malo que le ha pasado. Solo quiero que entiendas que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, le haría daño a Yuki. 

-Gracias –suspiró Tohma, antes de acercarse a él y hacer algo que Shuuichi jamás pensó ver. 

Le abrazo. 

Bueno, parecía que la gente se habría propuesto sorprenderlo aquel día. Lo próximo que vería, a Fujisaki tomándose un día libre. 

Aún sorprendido, Shuuichi le devolvió el abrazo, y permaneció quieto hasta que el otro decidió romper el contacto. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero que parecía más sincera que cualquiera de las que Shuuichi hubiera visto hasta entonces. 

Juntos caminaron por el pasillo hasta el ascensor que momentos antes habían utilizado Mika y Yuki para bajar a la planta baja, y se encaminaron a los aparcamientos. Yuki, sentado en la parte de atrás hablaba muy deprisa con Mika, se quejó medio en bromas de que hubieran tardado tanto, y le indicó a Shuuichi que se sentara a su lado y que se marchasen de una vez. 

Shuuichi, contento de que Yuki se hubiera olvidado de sus ojos aunque al menos fuera por un rato, hizo lo que le había dicho. Una vez sentado, se sorprendió cuando Yuki buscó su mano, y la tomó sin casi darse cuenta de ello. 

Llegaron al apartamento en menos de diez minutos, entre risas de Mika, que estaba irrefrenablemente contenta de que todo pareciera volver a la normalidad por fin, y que pudieran volver (o mejor dicho, a empezar) a sentirse como una verdadera familia; y comentarios de Yuki, que parecía haber vuelto a su estado anterior de cínico que se las sabe todas. 

Cuando llegaron (y después de haber comido una gran porción de tarta) Yuki propuso que se quedaran a comer, y tanto a Shuuichi como a Mika y Tohma les pareció una gran idea. Mika y Shuuichi se fueron a la cocina a intentar sacar algo comestible de lo que quedaba en el frigorífico, mientras Yuki le enseñaba a Tohma su última novela, que, según su editor le había dicho, saldría dentro de unos dos meses a la calle. A Tohma le pareció gracioso que la fecha coincidiera más o menos con la salida del nuevo single de _Bad Luck_. 

-¡A comer! –anunció Mika, una vez satisfecha con la presentación de la mesa. 

Shuuichi ayudó a Yuki a encontrar su silla, y se sentó a su lado, y Mika y Tohma se colocaron en frente. Todos quedaron agradados con el sabor de los platos, y así se lo hicieron saber a Mika, que dijo había sido gracias a la ayuda de Shuuichi, por que no había quien encontrase nada en aquélla cocina. 

-¿Vas a ir a los ensayos esta tarde? –preguntó Tohma un rato después- Entenderé que esta semana... 

-Voy a ir, Seguchi-san. Yuki y yo lo hemos hablado, y no hay por qué hacer que la salida del single se retrase solo por mi culpa –le contestó Shuuichi, sonriendo. 

-Bien. Nakano-san sin duda se alegrará de oír eso. Y por favor, fuera de la empresa, llámame Tohma. 

Shuuichi asintió, mientas decía 

-Solo si me llamas Shuuichi. 

Tohma también le sonrió, y Shuuichi empezó a sentirse mucho mejor. Que Tohma le dijera que podía llamarle por su nombre, aunque solo fuera en momentos más _familiares_, no ocurría todos los días. A Shuuichi le daba la impresión de que eso era un signo de que todo estaba en el buen camino por fin. 

Después de la comida (y otro trozo de tarta a petición de Yuki) se fueron a la sala de estar a tomar una taza de té caliente, mientras las discusiones pasaron de la competitividad de las discografías del mercado americano, a la dificultad existente en hacer un hueco para novelas ambientadas en épocas antiguas en las listas de best-sellers europeas. Mika y Shuuichi se miraron preguntándose como habían acabado enamorándose de alguien como ellos. 

Pronto, se hicieron las tres de la tarde, y Mika y Tohma dijeron que debían irse a casa ya, si no querían llegar tarde al trabajo despues. Shuuichi y Yuki los acompañaron hasta la puerta del _hall_. 

-Como se suele decir, ha sido una velada _magnifiquè_ –apuntó Mika, sinceramente. 

-Tendremos que repetirlo aluna vez –dijo Shuuichi, de acuerdo con ella. 

-Podríamos hacerlo un hábito, y quedar todos los fines de semana, por ejemplo, los Domingos –dijo esperanzada. 

-No abuses, Mika –le advirtió Yuki, no muy contento ante la idea de tener que verlos todas las semanas. 

Mika solo rió, ignorándolo. 

-Nos veremos esta tarde, entonces –dijo Tohma mirando a Shuuichi, antes de abrir la puerta de la calle. 

Mika les abrazó a los dos, y les prometió que llamaría un día de esos para quedar otra vez. Shuuichi les despidió con la mano hasta que entraron en el ascensor, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se iba a dirigir hacia la cocina para fregar los platos que habían quedado de la comida, pero Yuki le dijo que ya lo harían después, que ahora se sentía un poco cansado y que quería descansar un rato. 

-¿Qué quieres hacer? 

-Bueno... creo que ponen una película medianamente interesante en la tele hoy –le dijo al tiempo que palpaba la mesa en busca del mando. 

-¿Quieres _ver_ una película? –le preguntó Shuuichi visiblemente sorprendido. 

-¿Por qué no? 

-_Ano_... 

-Shuuichi, estoy ciego, no sordo. Puedo oírla. Además, los actores no son tan guapos de todas formas. 

-¡_Yuki~_! –protestó Shuuichi, sentándose en el sofá con él y apoyando ligeramente su cabeza contra el hombro de Yuki, mientras las letras comenzaban a aparecer por la pantalla. 

Sucedió que Yuki tenía razón, y la película a parte de ser una mezcla entre películas malas de serie B que podías encontrarte en cualquier video club, tenía a los peores actores de la historia del cine japonés. 

Pronto, Shuuichi antes de Yuki, que aún trataba de seguir el argumento, ambos perdieron el interés. 

-_Ne_, Yuki 

-¿_Hai_? 

-He estado pensando… 

-Que dios nos ampare –musitó Yuki para sí. 

-He estado pensando en la mejor forma para ayudarte a recuperarte. 

-¿De qué hablas? –le dijo Yuki, sintiéndose algo perdido en el planteamiento de Shuuichi. 

-El doctor Brookman dice que la recuperación no solo es física, si no también psicológica. Tienes que _querer_ curarte, sino tu cuerpo tampoco querrá.

-¡Pues claro que quiero curarme, baka! ¿quién no querría?

-De todas formas, voy a asegurarme de que así sea –dijo ignorando su comentario y sacando algo de su bolsillo- Coge esto.

Y algo aterrizó en los brazos de Yuki. No pesaba demasiado, y la textura era muy suave, agradable al tacto. Parecía.... como un pañuelo de tela o algo así. ¿Qué demonios estaría planeando Shuuichi esta vez?

-¿Shuuichi... que es esto?

-¿No lo adivinas? –le dijo con una voz sedosa, y Yuki pudo apreciar que se había acercado un poco más hacia él.

Resuelto a no dejarse vencer en lo que fuera que se le hubiera metido a Shuuichi esta vez en la cabeza, Yuki palpó de nuevo. Era una prenda si, ¿pero cual? Tenía dos aberturas pequeñas y otra mayor, pero no podía ser una camiseta, demasiado estrecha, ni unos pantalones o podía ser..

-¿Es un _boxer_?

-Bañador, en realidad. Veo que tus manos no son un problema, como siempre.

-¿Y cómo se supone que esto me va a ayudar?

-Bueno, es un bañador muy pequeño y ajustado –le dijo, casi susurrando, acercando su cara a la oreja de Yuki, sobresaltándolo- imagíname con él puesto en un playa soleada, saliendo del mar...

Ahora Yuki podía sentir su aliento en su oído, y el calor recorriendo su cuerpo. Y la imagen que había montado en su cabeza con Shuuichi, el mínimo bañador y las gotas de agua recorriéndolo no ayudaba en absoluto.

-¿Puedes? ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

Yuki tragó saliva.

-_H_.. _hai_.

-Pues será realidad si vuelves a ver, así que concéntrate en ella.

Dicho eso, su perfume desapareció y algo arranco la prenda de sus manos, dejando a Yuki mitad excitado, mitad atónito.

¿Acababa Shuuichi de manipularle como él solía hacerlo siempre?

Estaba perdiendo facultades, si ese muchachito ya podía reducirlo a un manojo de piel deseando tocar la suya con solo unas frases.

Oyó a Shuuichi caminando deprisa por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio, o eso calculo Yuki, unos golpes sordos, como puertas que se aren y se cierran, y luego la voz de Shuuichi que le llamaba.

-¿Yuki?

-¿_Hai_?

-¿Sabes donde está mi mochila? Voy a llegar tarde al estudio como siga así, _otra vez_.

Yuki estuvo a punto de contestarle que como se suponía que él, entre todas las personas, iba a saber donde estaba su mochila, pero luego recordó que Mika casi había tropezado con ella cuando llegaron esa mañana.

-Está en la entrada, donde la dejaste cuando vinimos del hospital. Y espérame, voy contigo

-¿...Al ensayo? –le llegó la voz dudosa de Shuuichi, mucho más cerca de él esta vez.

-Sí, claro.

Shuuichi se acercó para recoger la mochila del suelo y revisar que todo estuviera metido, sin poder evitar pensar si a Yuki le pasaba algo. Obviamente, no querría ir a verle ensayar por que sí.

-Yuki...

-Qué, no esperarías que me fuera a quedar aquí yo solo toda la tarde sin nada que hacer, _ne_? –le dijo tratando de imitar la voz del doctor Nagashi.

Debía de haberlo conseguido, al menos en parte, por que oyó a Shuuichi reírse, mientras se acercaba hacia él.

-Está bien, pero nada de criticas a la letra de la canción

-¿Quién, yo? -preguntó Yuki, poniendo tratando de poner una voz inocente.

Ambos se rieron mientras Shuuichi se acercaba al teléfono, ara llamar a Hiro y preguntarle si podría pasar a recogerlos con el coche, que Yuki había decidido que quería ir a ver, o a oír, el ensayo.

Por supuesto, Hiro no tuvo ninguna objeción.

Una vez allí, los primeros minutos fueron un bombardeo de preguntas sobre Yuki y su estado, el médico, la operación que había sufrido, su relación con Shuuichi, y qué iba a ocurrir a partir de entonces. Yuki, increíblemente, estuvo amable con todos, tratando de contestar a todas las preguntas, hasta que Fujisaki les recordó que habían vendo aquí para _ensayar_, no para tener una tertulia, y que Yuki querría descansar.

Sin muchas ganas, el resto decidió que el muchacho tenia razón, y se pusieron manos al trabajo, para ensayar la canción sin titulo que iba a ser su nuevo single. Yuki se quedó fuera del estudio, sentado en una silla al lado de K, mientras oía los ruidos de los aparatos de la banda, y a Fujisaki marchando el ritmo que se suponía que llevaba la canción, y entonces Shuuichi empezó a cantar.

Yuki entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa. Que en realidad nunca había escuchado una canción escrita por Shuuichi. Sí, claro, las había leído en su cuaderno, escritas con su caligrafía característica cuando iba a su despacho para que le dijera que le parecían, e incluso las había oído en los conciertos, aunque tenía que admitir que en esos momentos estaba más interesado en fijarse en _él_ que en lo que estaba cantando... Pero nunca las había _escuchado_ realmente.

Quedó gratamente sorprendido al comprobar que en realidad, lo que importaban no eran las palabras que usara en las canciones, sino el sentimiento con el que expresaba la idea que estaba detrás.

Que no es que le fuera a decir esto a Shuuichi, claro.

De pronto la música paró, y Yuki pudo oír las voces de Fujisaki y Hiro diciéndole a Shuuichi que había estado muy bien, y a Sakano felicitándoles a tofos convencido de que esa nueva canción sería todo un éxito.

-Parece que ya ha terminado –comentó Yuki entonces

-Así es, Yuki-san –le dijo K en tono serio.

Yuki, sintiendo su mirada clavada en él, le preguntó

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Solo que es extraño verte por aquí.

-Pues me lo he pasado bastante bien. En realidad no se por que nunca había venido antes

-Por que eras un tipo bastante desagradable sin corazón, o eso me habían dicho –le dijo, sin cambiar el tono.

Y por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, a Yuki no le sentó mal aquel comentario.

-La gente cambia –dijo en voz baja.

-Me alegra oír eso –le contestó K, totalmente de acuerdo con él- hay gente que se merece ese tipo de cambios, y Shuuichi es una de esas personas.

Pero Yuki no pudo contestarle nada, por que en ese momento el susodicho salió corriendo del estudio y se tiró, literalmente para desgracia de Yuki, en cima suyo, diciéndole una y otra vez que le había salido tan bien solo por que él había estado allí para escucharlo.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? -le preguntó, cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento.

Yuki sonrió, y dijo.

-Que no tienes nada de talento

Y Shuuichi, sabiendo de antemano que esa sería la respuesta que le daría, dejo escapar una leve risa, antes de inclinarse hacia abajo y darle un tierno beso en los labios, sin importarle lo más mínimo las miradas de los otros.

Yuki tampoco protestó.

~ ~ ~

_A todas las personas que echaron de menos un poco más del capitulo anterior, lo siento mucho, pero realmente soy muy mala escribiendo esas escenas! ::sweatdrop:: Sin embargo, si de verdad os apetece, puedo intentar hacer una pequeña _stand-alone_ de esa tarde... ^^;; _

_Reviwes? ¡Que esto se termina! _


	15. capitulo cuatro

_Bueno, todo tiene un final. Y este fic no es una excepción. ¡Último episodio! _

~3~

-Creo que ese es aún peor que el último, Shuu.

Shuuichi, cogiendo una patata de la fuente, tachó el nombre de la libreta con el rotulador en un solo movimiento, y suspiró. Se metió la patata en la boca al tiempo que decía

-Pu..s es...timo... que tng...

-¿_Nani_? 

-Que ese es el último que tengo –dijo abriendo más la boca, y dejando el rotulador en la mesa. 

Se volvió para mirar al otro, con una expresión de calma que denotaba no sólo que ese hecho no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, sino también que su mente estaba muy, muy lejos de allí en aquellos momentos.

-¿Sabes? Al final le acabarás dando un ataque al corazón a Sakano-san.

Shuuichi se rió despacio, ladeando suavemente la cabeza.

-Si ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo, no creo que esto le mate.

-Yo no apostaría por ello –le respondió el otro sonriendo levemente- pero en serio, ¿esto es lo único que tienes?

Shuuichi asintió. Cogió otra patata antes de seguir.

-Bueno, como comprenderás el título de la canción no ha sido ni de lejos lo primero en mi lista de prioridades esta última semana.

-Oh, lo sé, Shuu –le dijo Hiro rápidamente, intentando escoger las palabras para no herir a su amigo- pero el single está preparado para salir en menos de dos semanas, y para hacer el video-clip y promocionarlo y todas esas cosas que hacen que la gente lo _compre_, necesitamos un título.

-_Hai, hai_. –le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza con ambas manos y volvía su mirada al papel.

Tumbados en el amplio sofá del a apartamento de Yuki, ambos trataban de encontrar un título apropiado para la primera canción del nuevo disco, que tanto había gustado tanto a los productores como a los técnicos del estudio. Incluso a Yuki no le había parecido, según sus propias palabras, _una pérdida irrecuperable de papel y tinta_, comentario que a Shuuichi le gustaba interpretar como _si no fuera por que me da vergüenza, la cantaría ahora mismo de lo bonita que es_.

Bueno, siempre se podía soñar.

Desafortunadamente, después de hora y media de hablar, y hablar, y comer un poco, y hablar un poco más, a Shuuichi se le agotaban las ideas, y Hiro nunca había sido alguien realmente creativo para algo que no tuviera que ver con acordes y notas musicales.

-Tal vez podría preguntarle a Yuki... –dijo finalmente Shuuichi, desistiendo de intentar encontrar algo medianamente original en el estado en que se encontraba.

-Oh, eso ni lo pienses –sonó una voz grave desde el fondo del pasillo. Poco después apareció Yuki, caminando despacio y apoyándose en las paredes para no tropezar, avanzando hacia ellos.

-No pienso tomar parte en la elaboración de otra canción pop que retumbará en mis oídos durante los próximos dos meses.

-¡Yuki~! –protestó el pequeño cantante, acercándose a él y ayudándole a sentarse en el sofá, a su lado y el de Hiro.

Éste los miraba con una mueca de asombro y satisfacción, al verlos comportarse como antes de que todo eso hubiera pasado, pero al mismo tiempo, como si fueran dos personas totalmente distintas. Ya no había amargura en el tono de voz de Yuki cuando regañaba a Shuuichi, si no más bien la típica irritación de alguien que pasa más de veinticuatro horas seguidas con él, y aún así _quería_ más; ni tampoco notaba en Shuuichi esas pinceladas de temor que a veces le habían hecho dudar si debía hablar con Yuki o no, si a lo mejor ese no era un buen momento para llamarlo, o si tal vez debió hacer o decir otra cosas para no hacerlo enfadar.

Ahora era más como si se hubiera aceptado el uno al otro por fin tal y como eran, y estuviera resueltos a no dejar que eso les molestase en absoluto.

-A ver, enseñadme lo que tenéis –dijo acomodándose en el sofá, y cogiendo, para sorpresa de todos (¿_Cómo demonios lo había sabido_?) un puñado de patatas de la fuente.

-_Eto_.... –Shuuichi se apresuró a coger el block, y le leyó los títulos que Hiro y él habían dejado como 'posibles si no encontramos nada nada _nada_ mejor' y algunos de los que no sonaban tan mal de 'esto le daría a Sakano tres ataques al corazón', omitiendo los de 'Seguchi nos despediría'.

Yuki los escuchó con la cara seria, realmente intentando no interrumpirle, pero llegó un momento en que su cerebro le dijo basta, y se preguntó vagamente como demonios '_Cuando vuelvas'_ podía siquiera considerarse como título de una canción pop que pretendiera ser remotamente famosa; antes de estallar en carajadas, para al asombro de guitarrista y el enfado de Shuuichi.

-Uf, voy a tener que acostumbrarme a eso –rió Hiro, encontrando que cada día se sentía más cómodo en la presencia de ese hombre, lo cual era algo bueno ahora que parecía que Shuuichi y él eran ya algo más que seguro.

Yuki, echándose hacia atrás y reposando su brazo en el respaldo de sofá, casualmente detrás de donde estaba sentado Shuuichi, sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno, he redescubierto la dicha que reside en una buena carcajada.

-A costa mía, por supuesto

-Oh, vamos Shuu-_chan_, no te enfades. ¿No querías que te ayudase?

-_Hai_, pero no sé como tú riéndote de mi me ayuda en algo.

-Es parte de mi calentamiento.

-Pues me alegro de que al menos todas esas horas que pasé pensándolos hayan servido para algo –le dijo mientras entornaba sus ojos.

Yuki lo ignoró.

-Vamos a ver, no entiendo exactamente qué es lo que pasa. Nunca habías tenido problemas antes para ponerle un título a tus canciones, por dudosas que fueran –Shuuichi iba a decir algo, pero Yuki siguió hablando- tienes que saber usar la curiosidad de la gente para tus propios intereses. Dales un título que les intrigue, y ellos devorarán la canción.

-Ahí está buen consejo –le dijo Hiro, sinceramente.

Vaya, hasta tenía opiniones interesantes cuando era civilizado.

-Supongo... supongo que todavía puedo intentarme algo que nadie espere –anunció entonces Shuuichi, con una semi sonrisa perversa en su cara.

-¡Así se habla, compañero! -le animó Hiro, contento de poder dar buenas noticias a Sakano y Fujisaki para variar -Pues si ya todo está resuelto, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya –dijo entonces, mirando el reloj, y viendo que ya eran casi las ocho, y que probablemente Shuuichi y Yuki querrían estar solos, siendo el día siguiente cuando le quitaban las vendas y todo...

-No hace falta, Hiro-san, puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros, si quieres.

A Hiro le sorprendió la propuesta de Yuki, pero asumió que era solo por cortesía.

-_Iie_, no querría...

-Oh, no, por favor. _Insisto_.

-Lo único que no quiere es evitar tener que oírme cantar la canción otra vez –le comentó Shuuichi, medio en bromas, echando una mirada despectiva a Yuki.

Esta vez Hiro rió con ganas, y pronto se le juntaron los otros dos. Al final lograron convencerle para que se quedase, al menos hasta las diez.

La cena consistió en una pizza caliente con doble de queso y el último trozo de la tarta que Mika había traído el día anterior (cuya mayor parte fue a parar al estómago de Yuki), ya que Hiro no es que fuera un manitas en la cocina, y Shuuichi no tenía ganas de ponerse creativo.

Nadie protestó realmente.

Cuando terminaron, y hubieron recogido la mesa, se sentaron de nuevo en el salón, tal y como hicieron con Mika y Tohma la semana anterior, mientras Hiro y Shuuichi se turnaban para contarle a Yuki la verdadera historia de cómo y por qué decidieron forma _Bad Luck_. El relato, sin embargo, fue interrumpido de repente por el sonido del teléfono, y Shuuichi se levanto raudo a contestarlo. Un momento después venia con el auricular en la mano, y le indicaba a Yuki que era para él.

-_Hai_. ... Está bien.... Muchas gracias... _hai_, me parece bien. ..... ok, le llamo la semana que viene entonces. ... _Ja_.

Hiro y Shuuichi lo miraban interrogantes, pero Yuki no se percató de ello. Shuuichi decidió preguntarle quien había sido el que había llamado.

-Mi editor. Parece que el libro les ha encantado- dijo con orgullo, por primera vez sintiéndose realmente bien por todo lo que había hecho hasta llegar a ese momento. Por primea vez sintiéndose realmente orgulloso de si mismo.

A Shuuichi se le iluminaron los ojos (o eso fue lo que la imagen mental de Shuuichi que Yuki se había formado en la cabeza hizo) y fue corriendo a abrazarle, mientas Hiro le daba educadamente la mano y le felicitaba.

-¿Cuándo van a sacarlo al mercado? –le preguntó, una vez Shuuichi se había soltado de él.

-Pues creo que en un par de semanas. Supongo que quieren aprovechar toda la publicidad que se ha montado por lo del accidente para hacer que el libro tenga más ventas.

-¡Pero eso es horrible! –exclamó Shuuichi, mirándolo horrorizado- No deberían aprovecharse de...

-Son los negocios, Shuuichi. Si el single no hubiera estado programado ya para la semana que viene, probablemente los productores lo habrían querido adelantar también –le explicó.

Hiro estuvo de acuerdo con Yuki, aunque a Shuuichi le costaba mucho creer que Seguchi hubiera adelantado nada después de todo lo que había pasado, pero no dijo nada.

Hiro entonces dijo que realmente tenía que irse a casa, y que ellos deberían irse a dormir, que mañana sería un día importante. Ambos, de acuerdo con él, quedaron en verse en el hospital por la mañana, y Shuuichi le acompañó hasta la salida.

-Ese Hiro es una persona interesante –comentó Yuki, una vez se hubo ido.

-_Hai_ –le confirmó Shuuichi, orgulloso, volviéndose a sentar en el sofá al lado de Yuki- hemos sido amigos desde que puedo acordarme, siempre ha estado allí cuando realmente le he necesitado. Es... es casi como el hermano que nunca tuve –dijo con un poco de vergüenza, riéndose levemente –sé que suena a uno de esos _cliqués_ de las películas sentimentales...

-_Iie_. Creo que es muy bonito, que tengas a alguien con quien poder compartirlo todo –le dijo mirando en su dirección, casi como si pudiera ver a través de la venda- y que además sea capaz de aguantarte _ todo_ el día! Realmente remarcable.

-¡_Yuki~_! Te recuerdo que tú también me tienes que aguantar todo el día –apuntó con exasperación mientras entornaba los ojos; un gesto que pasó desapercibido por Yuki.

-Oh, si. Pero yo gano ciertas ventajas que estoy seguro que Hiro... no tiene... –y Yuki se inclinó hacia Shuuichi, con una precisión que le sorprendió tanto a él como al cantante, para darle un profundo beso en los labios.

Shuuichi, con las mejillas sonrosadas, carraspeó antes de hablar.

-_Hai_, creo que definitivamente Hiro prefiere a Ayaka-chan en ese aspecto.

Yuki rió, y con su brazo derecho atrajo más hacia sí a Shuuichi, haciendo que éste apoyase la cabeza contra su pecho.

-Ah, si. La encantadora Ayaka. ¿Cómo va su romance?

-Bien. Si en realidad ha estado a punto de venir a verte cuando se enteró del... accidente. Pero acababa de recibir una beca para estudiar... y Hiro logró convencerla para que se quedara.

-Ha hecho bien.

-¿La echas de menos? –le dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Yuki, y cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía.

Yuki tardó unos segundos en responder.

-¿A Ayaka? 

Shuuichi asintió con la cabeza, seguro de que Yuki lo sentiría hacerlo.

-Bueno, no demasiado. Quiero decir que nunca fuimos novios ni nada de eso, ni siquiera nos veíamos mucho. Solo algunas cartas, y fiestas familiares... Ayaka y yo, casi no nos conocemos. Solo tenemos una idea en la cabeza de cómo es el otro.

-Creo que te gustaría si la conocieras

Yuki se rió levemente

-¿Y desde cuando te has convertido en un experto en lo que Ayaka se refiere?

-Bueno, solo digamos que Hiro habla _muchísimo_ más de ella, que yo de ti.

-¡No es posible! –dijo Yuki con voz melodramática, y ambos se echaron a reír.

-Gracias –le dijo Yuki, un rato después, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

Shuuichi se volvió para mirarlo, claramente extrañado de lo que Yuki acababa de decirle.

-¿_Nani_?

-Gracias por apoyarme estas semanas, sé que no he sido la mejor de las compañías...

-_Iie_, Yuki. Siempre que estoy contigo eres la mejor compañía que podría tener. Excepto, quizás, aquella vez en que te confundiste de ropa y en vez de tu pijama te pusiste—

-Oh, _cállate_.

-Vamos, reconoce que eso fue divertido.

Yuki solo respondió un _¡hmp_!. Shuuichi se volvió hacia él de nuevo, y le preguntó despacio

-¿Quieres que vayamos ya a dormir?

-Creo que deberíamos.

-De acuerdo.

Shuuichi, aún riéndose recordando aquella vez en que Yuki acabo poniéndose un traje de su hermana creyendo que era su ropa, le dijo que si quería le ayudaría a vestirse, pero Yuki le respondió que podía ponerse su pijama sin equivocarse, muchas gracias. Y sin bien tardo un rato largo, lo consiguió, y se acurrucó junto a Shuuichi debajo de las sábanas.

Antes de que ambos se quedasen dormidos, Shuuichi le dijo, su voz apenas un susrro.

-Estaré contigo, pase lo que pase mañana.

Yuki no le contestó, sino que le rodeó más fuerte con sus brazos, y cerró los ojos. Y esa noche durmió tranquilo y sin sueños.

Por la mañana no hablaron mucho. Shuuichi estaba demasiado nervioso por poder decir algo que no debía o que Yuki pudiera tomar en un mal sentido, y Yuki simplemente estaba aterrado. No lo admitiría claro, pero la sola idea de que a partir de ese día pudiera quedarse así era algo que definitivamente podía hacer que su humor estuviera por los suelos.

El sonido del portero les sobresaltó a ambos, y Shuuichi fue casi corriendo hasta la pared para contestar. Eran Mika Y Tohma, predeciblemente, que venían a buscarlos con el coche.

-De acuerdo, vámonos –le dijo Yuki con decisión, esperándole para que le guiara hasta la salida.

Shuuichi se apresuró a agarrarle del brazo, y juntos caminaron despacio hasta la puerta, luego el ascensor, y por último el coche. Tohma y Mika también estaban tensos, sin embargo trataron de mostrarse relajados con Yuki, preguntándole cómo se encontraba, que no tardarían nada en llegar, y que no debía preocuparse por nada. Yuki pensó que si le hubieran dado un yen cada vez que alguien le había dicho esa frase desde la operación, ahora podría costearse un viaje a Hawai para él y para Shuuichi.

Como habían prometido, en menos de un cuarto de hora llegaron al hospital, y en unos dos minutos, Yuki ya estaba acomodado en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja. Shuuichi, que no le había soltado la mano desde que salieran de casa, le estaba contando algo que le había pasado de niño, tratando de hacer que se olvidase por un momento de dónde estaba y que dejase de preocuparse.

Debía de estar consiguiéndolo hasta cierto punto, por que Yuki no parecía tan nervioso como antes.

Entonces llegaron también Hiro y Fujisaki, y K y Sakano, y hasta Ryuichi, que había traído a Kumagoro (aunque Yuki no quiso quedárselo, para desgracia del cantante) y pronto la habitación se llenó con conversaciones alrededor de Yuki, que no solo pretendían alejarle lo más posible de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, sino que, más que nada, mostraban que se preocupaban lo suficiente por él como para intentarlo siquiera.

Y Yuki se sintió mucho más relajado de lo que pensó posible una vez que llegase el momento. Por que sabía que no estaba solo, que ya nunca lo estaría.

Giovanna también entró en la habitación, y les saludo con una amplia sonrisa, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decirse nada por que en ese momento llegó el doctor Nagashi, diciendo que ya era hora, y que lo mejor sería que todos esperasen fuera, por si había laguna clase de complicación.

-No tengas miedo Yuki -le susurró Shuuichi cera del oído, apretándole fuerte la mano.

-No lo tengo –le respondió éste despacio, y lo dijo sinceramente.

El doctor entonces movió la cabeza hacia Shuuichi, indicándole silenciosamente que era hora de que saliera de la habitación, y que les dejara _hacer su trabajo_. Lentamente, soltó la mano de Yuki y se dejó arrastras por Giovanna hacia fuera de la habitación.

-Estará bien, pequeño ángel –le dijo Gio, antes de cerrar la puerta despacio.

Shuuichi no sabía que era peor, si tener que esperar en el pasillo mientras veían si Yuki reaccionaba o no a la luz, o estar allí dentro y verlo todo con sus propios ojos. A Hiro personalmente le hubiera gustado más que le hubieran dejado dentro, no podía soportar ver a su amigo tan angustiado y no poder hacer o decir nada para hacerse sentirle mejor. No _saber_ decirle nada.

Solo esperar.

Excepto hasta que no pudo más, y le dijo que parase.

-¿_Nani_?

-Cielos, Shuuichi, para de caminar. Estás haciendo que me ponga nervioso.

Shuuichi paró de repente, dándose cuenta que había empezado a caminar de un lado para otro del pasillo sin ser consciente de que lo hacía.

-_Gomen_ –le dijo, sintiéndose mal.

-Shuuichi, no te preocupes. Todos estamos nerviosos –le dijo la voz serena de Mika, indicándole con una mano el asiento libre que había a su lado- Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Shuuichi miró a Hiro un momento, e hizo lo que Mika le había dicho.

Los minutos pasaron mucho más lentamente que de costumbre, y nadie dijo nada mientras esperaban. Nadie tenía nada que decir, realmente.

Solo esperar.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, sobresaltándolos a todos, y Giovanna se giró hacia ellos buscando a Shuuichi con la mirada.

-Ya podéis pasar –dijo simplemente, y antes de que nadie le pudiera preguntar qué ero lo que había pasado, volvió a entrar en la habitación. Shuuichi fue el primero en levantarse, y caminar despacio hacia la habitación. Tohma fue el siguiente, que agarró la mano de Mika con fuerza, y también se pusieron en camino. Los demás los siguieron, en una silenciosa y extraña procesión.

Shuuichi entró en la habitación con una mezcla entre miedo y alegría, sin saber muy bien por cual decidirse. Por su puesto que su cerebro le decía que todo había salido bien, y que este episodio solo sería un recuerdo más del que acordarse en los años posteriores, como un sueño lejano. Por supuesto que su corazón le decía que no había nada por lo que preocuparse, que Yuki diría algún comentario sarcástico acerca de que la tardanza del tratamiento y de que su habitación no tenía vistas, y que quería irse a casa a escribir.

Por supuesto.

Sin embargo, una pequeña, muy, muy pequeña parte de él se preguntaba, sin embargo, qué sucedería si la operación había salido mal después de todo, y las vendas revelaban unos ojos que ya no podrían ver. No estaba preocupado por él, Shuuichi no iba a cambar ni su forma de verlo ni de amarlo solo por algo tan insignificante como eso, pero se preocupaba por Yuki. Por cómo le afectaría eso a él.

Haciendo tripas corazón, traspasó la puerta, y avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación.

Cuando levantó la vista y miró hacia la cama donde Yuki estaba echado, su corazón se paró. Yuki no le miraba, sino que tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar indeterminado delante de él. El docto Nagashi tampoco le miraba, y Gio-chan tenía una expresión imposible de leer.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Yuki giró la cabeza y le miró, le _miró_ directamente a los ojos, y le sonrió levemente.

Shuuichi sintió como el calor recorría su cuerpo, y se encaminó hacia él dispuesto a darle la bofetada más fuerte que hubiera recibido en su vida, mientas pensaba ¡_Baka baka baka. ¿Cómo se atreve a jugar conmigo_ _después de todo lo que ha pasado?¿a hacerme pensar por un momento que él....? _

En vez de eso, Shuuichi se acercó y le dio el abrazo más fuerte que nadie le había dado en su vida. Simplemente era más fuerte que él. Ya no pudo controlar más las lágrimas que habían permanecido escondidas en el fondo de sus ojos, y dejó que corrieran libremente por sus mejillas, mojando el jersey de Yuki. Pero no le importó, y a Yuki parecía que tampoco, por que sintió que alargaba sus brazos, y lo estrechaba fuertemente contra él.

Mika también rompió en sollozos, y se acercó a su hermano, dándole un suave beso en la frente.

-Oh, Eiri, estoy tan... -pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-Lo sé, Mika –le dijo Yuki- lo sé. Gracias.

-Me alegra que estés bien –le dijo Tohma, acercándose a su mujer, y rodeándola con un brazo.

-Sí, todos nos alegras de que estés de vuelta –terció Hiro, mientras se acercaba junto con Fujisaki, K y Sakano, que asintieron.

-Pues yo no sé por que os ponéis así. Yo ya sabía que se iba a poner bueno –dijo Ryuichi como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, haciendo que todos, incluidos el propio Yuki y el doctor Nagashi, estallasen en carajadas -¿Qué.... que he dicho? –se preguntó confuso, mirando a Kumagoro en busca de respuestas.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar al paciente descansar unos minutos –anunció Giovanna suavemente, girándose para mirar a Shuuichi y guiñarle un ojo.

Él la miró sin comprender, pero agradeció de igual modo que le diera la oportunidad de estar a solas unos minutos con Yuki.

El médico le dijo que volvería dentro de un rato para decirle algunas directrices que debería de seguir en los próximos meses, para cuidar su vista, y marchó despidiéndose de todos. El resto también fueron saliendo lentamente de la habitación, alegres y excitados por las buenas noticias, sintiendo el alivio de saber que todo se había solucionado. Todos excepto Ryuichi, que aparentemente nunca estuvo preocupado.

Giovanna les dijo (aunque a Shuuichi le parecía que se lo estaba diciendo a Yuki más que a él) que tenían unos diez minutos, y luego les lanzó una mirada tierna antes de salir por la puerta.

Sin querer separarse de él, pero sin poder remediarlo, Shuuichi levantó la cabeza para mirar a Yuki a los ojos, para mirarle los ojos. Esos ojos misteriosos y penetrantes que tanto había echado de menos.

-¿Realmente....realmente puedes ver? –le preguntó bajito, sabiendo de ante mano cual sería la respuesta. Pero aún así quería oírlo de su boca.

-_Hai_, Shuuichi. Y debo decir que eres la cosa más bonita que veo en mucho tiempo.

Shuuichi, lejos de sonrojarse por un comentario como ese, levantó un poco más la cara, y le besó tiernamente largo rato. Fue Yuki quien rompió el contacto, y le dijo, con un tono de voz que parecía denotar que estaba nervioso.

-Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte.

Shuuichi le miró sorprendido, pero asintió.

-Lo que quieras, Yuki.

Yuki tomo aire antes de seguir.

-¿Te habrías quedado conmigo si esto no hubiera salido bien?

Shuuichi se separó un poco de él instintivamente mientras fruncía el ceño, y estuvo apunto de enfadarse por esa pregunta. Pero cuando miró a Yuki a la cara y vio que él le estaba mirando fijamente, sin parpadear siguieras, vio también vio algo que no había visto nunca en todo el tiempo que había estado con él, excepto quizás en una ocasión.

Vio vulnerabilidad.

¿Pero era posible que aún no entendiera que le quería por encima de cualquier cosa? ¿Que no importase lo que pasase a su alrededor, si podía estar a su lado?

¿Que él era lo más importante para él por encima de cualquier otra cosa?

¿Que le seguiría hasta el final , pasase lo que pasase?

Shuuichi se acercó un poco más hacia él, y le miró directamente al alma.

-Claro que sí, Yuki. _Siempre_.

Yuki suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, como dejando escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo y, en vez de sonreír o intentar abrazarle como Shuuichi hubiera esperado (y gustado que hubiera hecho), se volvió y rebuscó en su chaqueta, que estaba apoyada en el taburete al lado de la cama. Pero antes deque Shuuichi pudiera preguntarle que hacía, Yuki hizo la cosa más extraña del mundo.

Se sonrojó.

Llevaba una caja azul en la mano. En un movimiento rápido la abrió, y Shuuichi solo pudo ver un reflejo dorado antes deque la voz sedosa de Yuki le dijera en lo que era casi un susurro:

-¿Te quedarías conmigo para siempre?

Shuuichi parpadeó.

Varias veces, de hecho.

Yuki llegó a pensar que quizás no le había oído, pero entonces notó que los ojos de Shuuichi se humedecían de nuevo, y sintió en su corazón una sensación que no tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La sensación de estar vivo.

-Yuki.... estás... ¿te estás declarando? –consiguió articular Shuuichi al fin, cuando su cerebro consiguió reconocer el hecho de que Yuki le había hecho una pregunta.

-Creo que sí –le dijo con una sonrisa incierta.

-Oh..... Yuki.....quiero decir.... Oh Dios mío.

Yuki, alarmado por un momento, empezó a pensar que quizás no había sido tan buena idea como le había parecido cuando decidió pedirle a Mika que le comprase el anillo y se lo diera sin que Shuuichi se enterase, que quería darle una sorpresa. Tal vez...

Pero los labios de Shuuichi contra los suyos cortaron cualquier pensamiento que fuera a tener. Era un beso suave, sin exigencias, pero al mismo tiempo, era todo lo que Yuki necesitaba para sentirse en el cielo.

-¿Es esto un si? –preguntó, adoptando ya su habitual tono.

-¿Un si? ¿¿Un si?? ¡Pues claro que es un sí, _baka_! –le dijo Shuuichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Es un sí gigantesco, es el sí más grande del mundo, es un sí tan grande que lo podrían oír hasta en Estados unidos en un concierto de heavy metal con—

-Um... ¿Shuu?

-¿_Hai_? –le dijo parando un momento, mientras aprovechaba para coger aliento.

-Cállate, y bésame otra vez. 

Y Shuuichi no tuvo ninguna objeción en complacerle. 

Varios minutos después, Giovanna abría la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Yuki para anunciarles que el doctor les recibiría en seguida. Sin embargo, viendo la escena que tenía delante de ella, decidió darles un poco más de tiempo. Nagashi no tenía demasiados pacientes esa mañana de todas formas, no le importaría esperar un poco. 

Al darse la vuelta y pasar por el pasillo, sonrió a toda la gente que esperaba fuera de la habitación con ojos expectantes, y dibujó el símbolo de la victoria con su mano derecha, _Misión cumplida_. 

El resto le devolvió la sonrisa. 

~ ~ ~ 

_¿Qué ha parecido? ¡Contadme vuestras opiniones! _

_Ah, y claro que no me importa que archives mi fic, Youko! Solo mándame un mail (a ifloatstuff@hotmail.com) diciéndome la dirección de la página para que pueda echarla un vistazo ^_~ _


	16. epilogo

_No os pensaríais que iba a acabar así, ¿no? ¡Falta el epilogo! Waffy waffy.... _

_Gracias a todos los que me han dejado algún review, significa mucho par mi saber que les ha gustado esta historia. También agradecer a Omi kitten, que siempre ha estado ahí para escuchar mis incoherencias cuando tenía algún bloqueo. Y también a Murakami Maki por crear a estos maravillosos personajes.  
En definitiva, que me ha encantado estar con vosotros. Arigatou! ^___^ _

Epilogo. 

-¡¡No no no no no no no nononononononono!! ¡¡NO pienso salir así!!

Unas manos lo agarraron fuertemente por la cintura, obligándolo a soltar la barandilla que agarraba tan fuerte como si la vida le fuera en ello. Presa del pánico, intentó soltarse otra vez, pero sus todos sus intentos fueron en vano, el otro hombre era mucho más alto, más fuerte, y estaba mucho más determinado a completar lo que había venido a hacer. No había forma de escapar.

-Enfréntate a esto como un hombre –le dijo, con voz autoritaria, y a Shuuichi le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

Dio un paso al frente, apretó los puños, y trató de reunir todo el valor que le quedaba en esos momentos, que era muy, muy escaso. Solo a él se le ocurría meterse en líos como estos, de los que luego no había forma alguna de escapar.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, sus piernas flaquearon y el pánico volvió a invadirlo, más fuerte esta vez. En un impuso, dio un paso hacía atrás, y abrazó fuertemente al otro hombre, que lo miraba con gesto serio.

-¡¡No puedo salir con _esto_ a la playa, Yuki!! ¡Todos me mirarán!

-Creo recordar que ese era el plan –le contestó, con una sonrisa perversa en la cara.

Shuuichi, a punto de llorar, levantó al vista y le miró, tratando de poner su mejor cara de angustia. Pero la expresión de Yuki no había cambiado ni un ápice.

No iba a apiadarse de él esta vez.

-_Demo_, Yuki~... _onegai_... no me hagas salir con esto....

-Un trato es un trato Shuuichi. Me dijiste que si recuperaba la vista, tú te lo pondrías en la playa. Creo recordar además una imagen en particular, que tu mencionaste. Algo de estar mojado....

Shuuichi no pudo por menos que sonrojarse al oír esto.

-Pues bien, ya puedo ver, y estamos en la playa, ¿cuál es el problema? Además te encanta que te observen ¿_ne_?

-_Hai_.... es cierto, Yuki, pero solo cuando cantó en el escenario, y _siempre_ llevo una gabardina encima si llevo algo demasiado provocativo.

Yuki negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Como he dicho antes, un trato es un trato. Me lo prometiste Shuuichi, y no querrás romper una promesa a tu futuro marido.

Shuuichi sabía que le había derrotado en el momento en que había dicho esa palabra, así hizo lo único que supo: guardarse el orgullo en el bolsillo y hacer lo que había prometido que haría. Con cara de resignación, cogió el pomo de la puerta de los vestuarios y la abrió lentamente, echando una última mirada a Yuki, que tenía esa mueca de satisfacción de cuando todo iba según él lo había planeado.

En aquellos momentos, odiaba esa cara.

Dio un paso al frente con una decisión que no tenía, y puso sus pies en la arena. Yuki le indicó con la mano hacia delante, donde los demás habían puesto las toallas y la sombrilla que K les había prestado para taparse del sol. Era de fuertes colores, pero no lo suficientemente grande para el gusto de Shuuichi, que esperaba que le tapase de la vista del resto de la gente y de las fotos de los malditos periodistas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que seguirle a cualquier parte a la que fuera ahora que Yuki estaba recuperado y alguien (que Shuuichi empezaba a sospechar que era K, aunque no entendía por qué haría eso) había filtrado a la prensa que iban a casarse.

Shuuichi aún no podía creérselo. Iba ser el eh... ¡marido de Yuki! compañero, o lo que fuera. Al fin y al cabo, que iban a estar juntos para siempre. _Oficialmente_.

¡Y se lo había pedido Yuki!

¡De su propia iniciativa!

Por que si bien Shuuichi sabía positivamente que Yuki lo quería, realmente había llegado a pensar que jamás llegarían a ser como Mika y Tohma, en el sentido de oficialidad o lo que fuera, y que lo más probable era que Shuuichi acabase teniendo que convencerlo de las ventajas de llevar su relación a un nivel más alto.

Sin embargo, nada de eso fue necesario, y Shuuichi por fin tuvo la propuesta que todas esperan recibir algún día de la persona que aman...

_Vale, ahora sueno como una quinceañera enamorada_, pensó Shuuichi con ironía, pero sin importarle realmente.

Estaba demasiado feliz como para preocuparse por esas pequeñeces.

Pero la dicha le duró poco en cuando llegó junto al resto de sus amigos, que tomaban el Sol y hablaban de organizar un partido en el agua para refrescarse, cuando miraron en su dirección y abrieron la boca como si se hubiera teñido el pelo de negro o algo así.

-Um... Shuu... _wow_ –fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir a Hiro, bajándose sus gafas de sol para poder echar un mejor vistazo a la vista de su amigo- quiero decir, ¿dónde está el resto del bañador?

-Muy gracioso –le dijo echándole una de sus _miradas_, mientras le empujaba con el codo para hacer sitio y sentarse entre él y Fujisaki en la toalla, lejos de las miradas de todos. –Es culpa de Yuki, así que no me miréis así.

Yuki, mirando tan inocente como alguien que lo conociera era capaz de creerse, rió levemente.

-Creo recordar que fuiste tú el que me dijo específicamente—

-Ok, ok, lo que quieras. Estoy aquí, ¿_ne_? Pues ya está –dijo intentando disimilar todo lo que pudiera su cara sonrojada- dejémoslo.

-Oh, vamos Shuuichi. Apuesto que mi hermano solo quiere lucirte delante de todos –dijo de pronto una voz grabe a sus espaldas, y todo se giraron para ver a Tatsua, refresco en mano y con un bañador muy parecido al que llevaba Shuuichi, pero con el nombre de Ryuichi rodeado por corazoncitos por todas partes.

-Tatsua, cállate –gruñó Yuki, con voz de pocos amigos- no tienes derecho a hablar así de mi futuro _esposo_. Ni siquiera estuviste cuando me quitaron las vendas en el hospital.

-Pero Eiri –sollozó, fingiendo estar herido- sabes que tenía una cita imposible de eludir... como puedes pensar que yo....oh –deliberadamente, anduvo varios pasos hasta Yuki y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros- ¡sabes que la familia es lo primero para mi!

-Ya, cuando puedes sacarles algo que te lleve más cerca de tu obsesión –musito el escritor.

-¡Eiri! ¡No te permito que hables así del _Dios-por-encima-del-resto-de-mortales_ Sakuma-san! Y menos cuando traigo buenas noticias para ti –y con una sonrisa malvada en su cara, Tatsua se sentó al lado de K en una de las tumbonas libres, extendiéndose cuan largo era, y tomando otro sorbo del vaso que llevaba en la mano.

A Yuki no le gustaba nada e tono con que lo había dicho Tatsua, que implicaba que las _buenas noticias_ eran de todo menos eso.

-Habla

-_Maa, maa_. Siempre tan impaciente...

Yuki le lanzó una de sus _miradas_. 

Ahora Hiro sabía exactamente de donde había aprendido Shuuichi a hacer las suyas. Definitivamente, el escritor no era una buena influencia para él, decidió.

-Si te pones así... Bien, ¿recuerdas la entrega de premios a la que se suponía que debías ir para recoger tu premio –admitámoslo, tú eras el ganador- pero a la que nunca llegaste por que tuviste un accidente de coche en la autopista?

Shuuichi abrió mucho los ojos, y de nuevo le sorprendió el escaso (o nulo) tacto que Tatsua parecía haber heredado. No había pasado casi ni una semana desde que a Yuki le quitasen las vendas y supiera a ciencia cierta que no iba a ser un ciego para toda su vida, y aún así su hermano hablaba como si hubieran pasado hace décadas y fuera un hecho sin apenas importancia que apenas merecía ser recordado.

Pero, de nuevo, Yuki no parecía estar afectado por eso en lo más mínimo.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, _ baka_. ¡No ha pasado ni un mes!

-De todas formas -prosiguió Tatsua, ignorando completamente a Yuki- y con una gran presión por mi parte moviendo muchos hilos, ¡la ceremonia se va a volver a celebrar!

Yuki solo se quedó un segundo parado, con los ojos cerrados, meditando vagamente cuanto tiempo estaría Mika enfadada con él una vez que hiciera un grandísimo favor a la raza humana y matara a su hermano; antes de abalanzarse sobre él, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello con fuerza. Hizo falta que K y Hiro lo sujetasen para que Tatsua fuera capaz de respirar otra vez.

-Y yo _matándome_ para subir tu popularidad...- dijo dramáticamente Tatsua.

Shuuichi, antes de que Yuki decidiera usar a su hermano como bolsa de boxeo humana otra vez, se levantó de la toalla y fue corriendo hasta su lado, cogiéndolo del brazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el otro se girase para mirarlo.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a dar un paseo o algo así...?

-Solo quieres impedirme que mate al _baka_ de mi hermano –protestó Yuki, la cara seria y echando miradas asesinas en dirección del susodicho, pero luego echó una mirada a Shuuichi y pareció cambiar de idea- aunque por otro lado un paseo no estaría nada mal...

Shuuichi se sonrojo, como esperado, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que dar un paseo implicaba caminar por la arena donde todo el mundo podía verle.

_Oh, mierda_...

-Um....

-¿Quieres que vayamos a alguna parte tranquila?

-Gracias Yuki –le dijo Shuuichi con una sonrisa, realmente agradecido de que Yuki por fin entendiera lo difícil que era esto para él.

-Oh, no creas que lo hago por ti. Es que no hay mucho que pueda hacer_te_ con tanta gente mirando...

Pero antes de que Shuuichi tuviera tiempo de responder siquiera, Yuki anunció que iban a dar un paseo por la playa y que se verían luego para volver a casa en la furgoneta de K. Hiro sonrió en su dirección, guiñándole un ojo a Shuuichi –lo que solo contribuyó a hacer que su cara se pusiera aún mas roja- y Tatsua les dijo adiós con la mano melancólicamente.

Yuki, que no conocía muy bien la playa pero que siempre había podido contar con su sentido de la orientación, decidió dirigirse hacia la derecha, intentando encontrar una pequeña bahía que había visto desde el coche cuando venían aquella mañana, donde esperaba que no hubiera demasiada gente.

Cogiendo la mano de Shuuichi, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y tiró de él, comenzando a caminar.

Aunque ya fueran las siete de la tarde y no fuera un día especialmente caluroso, aún había bastante gente de todas las edades en la playa, tomando el Sol mientras leían algún libro, jugando con las paletas en la arena o simplemente hablando con sus amigos, y naturalmente dos hombres –y de buen ver, encima- _agarrados_ de la mano no pasaban nada desapercibidos.

Shuuichi era consciente de las miradas que suscitaban cuando pasaban caminando por delante de ellos, y también de los comentarios a media voz que se intercambiaban cuando creían que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlos. Pretendía que no oía nada ni que las caras de disgusto que hacían le molestaban en lo más mínimo, aunque en realidad no fuera así.

Pero así era más fácil.

Estaba acostumbrado a recibir críticas, de todas formas, no podía caerle bien a todo el mundo.

Echó una rápida mira a Yuki para ver si éste se había percatado de algo, pero el escritor seguía con la vista fija en el horizonte, canturreando levemente alguna canción que Shuuichi no lograba captar, y con un semblante alegre en su cara.

Sí, si estaba con Yuki, puede que eso no le importase nunca más.

Por fin, después de lo que a Shuuichi le pareció una eternidad, llegaron a una parte de la playa que estaba casi desierta, donde el Sol daba mucho menos y la arena era menos lisa. Pero a Shuuichi no le importó, con tal de no tener que volver a pasar por delante de toda esa gente otra vez.

Yuki le indicó un pequeño trozo de playa que había entre unas rocas, donde no daba el Sol y no había nadie que los molestase. Shuuichi le siguió.

Ambos se sentaron con cuidado en la arena, entrelazando sus brazos de modo que Shuuichi descansase su cabeza en el pecho de Yuki –su postura favorita- y éste pasase un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Entonces Yuki, usando la mano libre, se quitó las gafas de Sol que había estado llevando todo el día. Shuuichi abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Yuki! Tal vez no deberías...

-Tranquilo, estoy bien –le cortó Yuki.

-_Demo_, el doctor dijo—

-Que debía protegerme del Sol durante una temporada, lo sé, pero ya no hay Sol, Shuuichi, y quiero disfrutar de la vista.

Yuki se volvió para mirarlo..., no, _ devorarlo_ con la mirada largo rato, y luego volvió su vista al frente.

-Bueno, y de la apuesta de Sol también... –dijo sonriendo

Shuuichi rió también, sin tiempo para sentirse avergonzado o sonrojarse. Siguió la vista de Yuki, y ambos permanecieron en silencio, contemplando el hermoso cielo que se se extendía ante ellos.

-_Ne_, Yuki... –le dijo Shuuichi, pasado un rato.

-¿_Hai_?

-¿Eres feliz?

Yuki rió para sí.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Pues una pregunta normal

Yuki permaneció en silencio un momento.

-No tiene una respuesta fácil.

-¿Significa eso que no?

-¿He dicho yo eso? –dijo Yuki suavemente.

-_Iie, demo_...

Yuki se giró y le besó tiernamente en los labios durante un largo rato, saboreándolo.

-Nunca había sido tan feliz como ahora, ¿te vale eso?

Shuuichi no parecía del todo convencido

-Aunque yo sea, quiero decir....

-¿Hombre? ¿es eso lo que te preocupa?

Shuuichi se mordió el labio inferior. Recordaba las miradas y cuchicheos que habían recibido tan solo unos momentos antes, en la playa, las cartas ofensivas que recibía junto con los regalos de sus fans todos los días, los comentarios por televisión...

-Siempre va a haber gente así, Shuuichi –le dijo Yuki, como si leyera sus pensamientos- ignorantes que temen lo que no quieren entender, gente que cree que cualquier cosa que piensan es correcta, y que el resto del mundo se equivoca. No debes dejar que te afecten sus opiniones, no merecen la pena.

-_Demo_...ellos siempre pensaran que estamos haciendo algo malo....

Yuki entonces le sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Sabes? A mi hace mucho que dejó de importarme lo que la gente pensase de mi. Por mi pueden seguir en su mundo de fantasía, donde todo es blanco o negro.

Y sin apartar su mirada de Shuuichi, se inclinó levemente, sus labios a solo unos milímetros de los de Shuuichi. Al estar tan cerca, podía sentir la rápida respiración del pequeño cantante en sus brazos, y sus ojos clavados intensamente en él.

-Yo... prefiero vivir en pecado –le susurró, tan bajo que Shuuichi casi no lo oyó, y recorrió la distancia que los separaba, juntando sus bocas en un tierno beso que llevaba implícita la promesa de no terminar jamás.

Y Shuuichi cerró los ojos, y se dejo envolver por Yuki, y el resto del mundo se desvaneció de sus preocupaciones.

~Owari~

~ ~ ~ 

_Espero no haber dejado nada pendiente ^^ _

Me ha sorprendido que haya gente que quiera una segunda parte. ¡Yoopy! Si encuentro un buen argumento, puede que la haga ¡Al fin y al cabo, me encanta escribir Gravitation! ^^;;

Nagi-chan.


	17. NOTA

_Bueno, como mucha gente me lo ha preguntado ya y no puedo responder a todos los mails, voy a poner esta nota general ^^ Para los que leías mi blog ya lo sabréis, parece ser que la gente de ff.net tuvo un pequeño problema con algunas cuentas (la mía entre ellas) y algunos datos se perdieron, siendo el resultado que Too Close fuera eliminada accidentalmente. Como yo tengo una copia en el disco duro de los capitulos, lo único que se ha perdido realmente son los reviews, pero espero que eso cambie cuando la vuelva a publicar *hint hint*_

_Porque voy a continuarla, claro, y la volveré a publicar; pero eso tendrá que esperara que termine mis exámenes finales, por que ahora estoy muy liada ^^U Pero en un par de semanas o así, TC volverá a ff.net, ok? Probalblmente lo anuncie en el blog (dashka.pitas.com), si queréis estar informados. _

_Gracias a todos los que se interesan por seguir leyendo! *hearts*_

_~Nagi-chan_


End file.
